Durandal Academy
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Jayce es el guapo inventor playboy, Ezreal el cero a la izquierda confiable, buena gente y guapito que le presentarías a tus padres, Luxanna es la niña buena con una reputación intachable y una sonrisa perpetua, y Katarina,bueno, Katarina es... ella. (Katarina x Lux).
1. Cero Cero

**Durandal Academy**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Le Squad.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para jóvenes Heroes un lugar dónde solo los elegidos tienen el privilegio y placer de estudiar, de preparar sus habilidades para blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

-¡Jayce! ¡Hazme un hijo! – gritó uno de los chicos de primer año.

-¿Eres estúpido? – le recriminó su amigo, que apenas podía ver al guapo líder del club Luminari entre tantas cabezas más altas que la suya -. Eres un chico no puedes quedar embarazado.

El muchacho hizo una mueca, considerando seriamente las palabras de su amigo como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ese pequeño detalle. Pero…

-¡Un hijo no, pero inténtalo de todas formas!.

El bullicio continuó mientras Jayce Brighthammer presidente del club Luminari, estudiante más sexy desde que pisó el terreno de la Academía dos años antes y Rey indiscutible de todo evento que necesitara votación, saludaba a sus fans y compañeros con una gran y brillante sonrisa. Jayce agitaba su mano como un verdadero monarca, sonreía a sus admiradores fueren chicas o chicos y, a veces, cuando estaba de buen humor algún afortunado recibía un coqueto guiño o un beso, si uno que atravesaba todo el espacio que los podía separar para robarle el corazón.

De hecho, Jayce parecía coleccionar corazones como quien colecciona tarjetas de duelo, o de baseball, o tazos de esos que solían venir pegados con cinta años atrás y que nadie jamás, por más que comprara, lograba completar el juego. Bueno, que Jayce era medio picaflor, porque galante y coqueto con todos, pero nada en serio con ninguno.

Mientras las decenas de fans de Jayce continuaban recordándole lo guapo y sexy que era, había otros estudiantes observando la conmoción. Uno de ellos era Ezreal Lightfeather, un don nadie de primer año cuya única razón para estar en la prestigiosa academia era haber descubierto sus habilidades metahumanas por mero accidente.

Ezreal, al igual que Jayce, había perdido a sus padres de niño y era bastante inteligente, valiente y siempre dispuesto a brindar su ayuda desinteresadamente, pero era un completo desastre en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Por ejemplo, jamás lograba levantarse a tiempo para el primer periodo del día y ya era rutina verlo correr con su tostada en la boca, libros en la mano y uniforme desordenado cada mañana por el campus de la academia. Otro ejemplo, no era capaz de articular tres frases coherentes así supiera la respuesta a las preguntas que le hacían, de hecho, muchos profesores ya empezaban a preguntarse si era un estúpido con suerte o un genio secreto porque sus evaluaciones solo tenían dos resultados: puntajes altísimos con niveles de poder por encima de 9 mil o desastrosos exámenes de estrategia dónde terminaba balbuceando cualquier cosa mientras reía nervioso deseando que el pupitre se lo tragara vivo.

Y si, Ezreal era tímido de miedo. A duras penas tenía un amigo, Ekko Chronnes con quien si era capaz de llevar una conversación decente.

Oh, casi lo olvido. Físicamente, Ezreal no era feo, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules lo hacían agradable a primera vista, era delgado y de estatura promedio para su edad, se mantenía en forma de correr toda la mañana de una clase a otra y entrenar en el club de batalla todas las tardes después del último periodo a las cuatro. Así que, uno pensaría que sin ser feo podía al menos tener una conversación decente con la chica que le gustaba. O que al menos no pasaría por completo desapercibido, pero ese no era el caso de nuestro amigo Ezreal. El pobre chico, a pesar de estar catalogado entre unos de los nuevos estudiantes con habilidades más sorprendentes, a duras penas lograba que sus compañeros de clase reconocieran su existencia.

-Ah, me gustaría ser como Jayce – dijo Ezreal mientras sorbía el pitillo de su jugo.

-¿En serio?. No veo que tiene de especial, todo el tiempo rodeado de gente, de chicas lindas… y de chicos lindos también… de acuerdo entiendo tu punto.

-¡No!. No… no quiero estar rodeado de chicas lindas, solo de una.

-¿Por qué conformarte con una cuando puedes tenerlas a todas? – contestó Ekko moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Ezreal sabía que lo decía en broma, o al menos esperaba que lo hiciera porque en su mente el joven héroe solo tenía espacio para una. Y la idea de que ese anhelo se volviera realidad le llenaba el pecho y a panza de inquietas mariposas que lo ponían a suspirar, también a sudar incontrolablemente, balbucear tonterías cuando la tenía cerca y ser incapaz de articular una conversación decente, pero de eso no hablamos.

-Ekko, a mí solo…

-Ay, si ya sé. A mí solo me gusta Lux – dijo el joven imitando la voz nerviosa y entrecortada que le salía a Ezreal cada que pensaba en Luxanna.

-¡Pero es verdad!. Ella es la única chica que… que me gusta.

Ezreal ya estaba rojo com un tomate, de solo admitir que estaba colgado hasta la medula por la joven maga.

-Bueno, al menos sabe que existes. Se sabe tu nombre y todo.

-Vamos en la misma clase, se sabe el nombre de todos.

Ekko lo golpeo en el hombro, porque allí estaba él tratando de darle ánimo como buen amigo que era y Ezreal se devolvía a su cruel realidad de ser un cero a la izquierda para la joven Crownward.

-Amigo, intento darte un poco de ánimo. ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Es que, no sé, si tan solo fuera más como Jayce, seguro que puedo gustarle. Le hablaría bien, así como cuando practico en el espejo, no me colocaría nervioso y…

-¿En serio le hablas al espejo como si fuera Lux.?

De nuevo, las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rojo.

-A… veces.

-A todo el tiempo, entonces – concluyó Ekko de manera muy acertada -. ¿Y qué le dices? Algo como… Hola, ¿Nena quieres salir conmigo?.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ezreal para golpearlo.

-¡No!. Yo… uhm.. le pregunto cosas, como... que le gusta o… bueno si ya sabes… tiene tiempo para ir a comer… conmigo.

Ekko enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba derecho.

-¿Tartamudeas?

-A veces – admitió luego de un largo e incómodo silecio.

Y si, Ezreal no tenía remedio. El pobre chico no sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos y menos controlar su nerviosismo.

Pero ¿Quién era esta Lux que reducía al joven Ezreal a un niño tartamudo medio tonto?

Luxanna Elizabeth Crownward Belmont segunda hija del exitoso profesor Josseph Emil Crownward y la pionera en bioingeniería hex-tech Augatha Hélène Belmont, hermana menor de la estrella de Hex-ball Garen Estephan Crownward era, en pocas palabras, el sueño hecho realidad de sus padres, sus maestros, sus amigos y Ezreal. Estudiante de primer año en la academia Durandal, cuyo certificado de admisión llegó dos años antes de que terminara su educación básica, era la más joven y nueva líder del club de magia. Y según los escaneos, una de las magas más poderosas que había pisado la academia en su larga y prestigiosa historia.

Pero Lux, como pedía que la llamaran, era mucho más que eso. Y ¿Dónde estaba ella en ese glorioso momento cuando todos los demás estudiantes se encontraban celebrando a Jayce y su nueva invención?.

\- Cero, siete, dos, dos, ocho, diez, nueve, seis… tres.

Katarina levantó la vista de su teléfono y observó los ojos azules de Luxanna mirándola con interés.

-¿Qué?. ¿No deberías estar celebrando al palurdo del presidente, igual que el resto de descerebrados que van en esta escuela?

En lugar de ofenderse o asustarse, Lux sonrió y movió su cabeza un poco para negar. El reflejo del sol sobre su cabello rojizo daba la impresión de que la jovencita brillaba.

-Dicen que tienes una gran memoria.

Katarina, la estudiante más temida en toda la academia, hija del desaparecido ex director Marcus du Couteau, líder indiscutible del único club al cual se le permitía matar un contrincante en duelo y conocida antisocial, hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué mierda…?

Lux le dedicó una última sonrisa y tomó su maletín que había dejado en el escritorio de adelante, luego giró muy campante sobre sí misma y se fue moviendo la cadera un poco más de lo usual; Katarina la observó irse, sus ojos verdes incapaces de despegarse del bonito y muy bien formado trasero de la joven maga.

Se quedó sola, como le gustaba, en el aula de segundo mirando como estúpida el pizarrón hasta que algo en su cerebro pareció conectar y buscó en sus bolsillos un esfero. Resultó que no tenía ninguno, así que fue hasta el maletín más cercano y tomó el primeo que encontró, también una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir secuencias con los números que Luxanna le dijo. Luego de varios minutos de trabajo, Katarina levantó la hoja con una sonrisa satisfecha floreciendo en su rostro.

-Zorra.

En el pasillo, ya lejos de la peligrosa asesina, Lux caminaba con una expresión similar pues estaba segura que para ese momento Katarina ya debía haberlo adivinado. Era curioso como la mayoría de las personas asumía cosas de otras con lo poco que pueden ver sus ojos. Pero luego de una vida, Luxanna ya se había acostumbrado y, más importante, había dominado el arte de esconder su verdadero yo al punto que si algún día salía a flote todos pensarían que había sido reemplazado por alguno de esos detestables cambiaformas.

Por eso, cuando Luxanna llegó a la entrada de la academia y escuchó su teléfono sonar tomó el aparato con toda la paciencia y lentitud del mundo, observó a lo lejos los estudiantes que seguía coreando el nombre de Jayce, luego los demás que comían y hablaban esparcidos por el amplio campus. Alcanzó a divisar a Ezreal que discutía con Ekko completamente rojo de vergüenza, adivinó que podía tratarse de una conversación que la involucraba de alguna manera y sintió un poquito de pena por él. Luego, levantó el teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla.

De inmediato sus ojos se oscurecieron como una reacción natural de la pupila al dilatarse, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios y se permitió unos segundos para disfrutar la deliciosa fotografía que Katarina le envió.

Una dónde llevaba la camisa de la academia abierta de par en par, su sostén levantado hacia el cuello y que exponía sus pechos al lente de la cámara, pero que había sido censurada por una línea negra con texto rojo en la cual había escrito un mensaje.

-No te imaginas cuanto – dijo Lux cerrando la imagen.

Su expresión abandonó de repente toda picardía y se tornó alegre e insulsa. Así como todos en esa academia, mejor dicho en su vida, creían que realmente era.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te aaaaaaamoooo Elizabeeeeeeeeeeeth!**


	2. Cero Uno

**Cero Uno**

**La primera parte de la "fiesta"**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

-¿Cómo así que no vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer año? – dijo Ekko colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa de Ezreal.

-Tengo que estudiar, voy a suspender el primer examen teórico si no me aprendo la guía de estrategias. Y no quiero tomar suplementarios…

-¿Qué es suplementarios?

Ezreal levantó la vista de sus apuntes y miró al joven Ekko como si otra cabeza le hubiera crecido de repente. ¿Cómo podía preguntar tal cosa?. Todos los estudiantes de Piltover sabían que era un suplementario, pero bueno, Ekko era de Zaun así que quizá eso no existía allí. Aún así, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el ritmo de la academia. Al menos en su parte teórica.

-Es… cuando no apruebas un examen y tienes que tomar clases extra para… bueno, tomar otro examen e intentar aprobar.

-Oh. Pero aquí no hay de esos…

-¿!Qué!? – dijo el joven estrujando el lápiz entre sus dedos - ¿Cómo que no hay, de dónde sacas que no hay?. No puede no haber, o Dios voy a suspender y no hay suplementarios.

-Está en la guía que te dan el día que te inscribes.. ¿No la leíste?.

Pues no, Ezreal no había leído la guía, es más, el joven aspirante a héroe ni siquiera recordaba dónde la había dejado. Quizá debajo de la pila de repuestos para su guantelete, o de la ropa de la semana pasada, o quizá entre los libros de texto que a duras penas abría… o la había botado por accidente.

En cualquier caso. Ezreal se tomó la cabeza imaginando su horrible futuro una vez suspendiera, seguro que lo sacarían de la academia y debería volver a vivir con su tío, y sería un fracaso, jamás sería un héroe como soñaba. Y lo peor, Lux jamás nunca se fijaría en él. Su vida había acabado antes de empezar.

A menos, que aprobara el examen.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a ir? - insistió Ekko completamente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su amigo.

-No. Tengo que… pasar el examen de estrategia…

-Pero si estrategia es muy fácil. Mira si el malo esta en área civil la prioridad es alejarlo evacuar a los inocentes. Debes medir con un rápido cálculo de Braum cuál de las dos opciones es más efectiva y rápida, luego solo tienes que filtrar entre las estrategias propuestas por los Solari y Rakkor para saber que maniobra debes elegir. Por ejemplo, si el malo está armado con algún cañón es mejor ir con un escudo de crepúsculo, si es muy ágil para eso mejor espada del Zenith y cuando estés lo suficiente cerca, BAM, elipse solar y listo. Neutralizado.

Ezreal no entendió nada, pero de nada y la cara de desconcierto que puso fue tan evidente que hasta Ekko el despistado lo notó.

No obstante, cuando Ezreal estaba por pedirle a Ekko que fuera su gurú en estrategia Luxanna entró al aula y todos los pensamientos coherentes que habían en la cabeza de Ezreal se esfumaron; Ekko también lo notó y se le ocurrió un plan infalible para llevar al rubio a la fiesta.

El moreno se levantó de un brinco y fue directo a la mesa de Luxanna.

-Holaaaaa Lux. ¿Qué tal?.

La joven pelirroja descargó su maleta y sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Ekko. Bien.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?. La de bienvenida…

-Oh, si la fiesta. Si, estaré allí.

Ekko seguía sonriendo, su plan iniciaba con el pie derecho. Pero Lux que seguía sonriendo mientras trataba de organizar sus dos yo para saber que obligaciones debía cumplir.

De hecho, a la presidenta del club de hechiceros se le había olvidado que debía asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida organizada por el comité de la academia. La cual sería ese viernes en el coliseo de la academia, no porque la idea le emocionara sino como parte de sus labores de líder de Club. Al igual que Jayce o Katarina. Pensando en Katarina, ¿Se habría vestido ya o seguiría enviándole tomándose fotos con las cuales tentarla después?

-¡Genial!. Nos vemos allí entonces.

-¿Uh?.¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?- preguntó Lux perdida de la conversación por haberse distraído pensando en Katarina y las tentaciones que ofrecia.

-¿Tu quieres?- preguntó Ekko con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luxanna estaba a punto de acertar, porque eso era lo que se esperaría de ella. Que aceptara la invitación de un chico guapo de su propia aula y edad, con énfasis en el chico, y misma edad. Pero Ezreal llegó al lado de Ekko en dos segundos y los miró a los dos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-No, no. No y No.

-Uh… ¿No? – dijo Lux poniendo cara de no entender.

-¡Claro que no!.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber Ekko.

-¡Por qué tu no puedes ir con ella!

So ultimo lo gritó medio histérico. Los demás alumnos se giraron a ver la interaccion del raro trio y Lux, que ya había descifrado la situación en su cabeza decidió alborotar un poco más el desastre.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Van a ir juntos. Perdón, no lo sabía Ezreal.

-¿Qué? – susurró el rubio.

-Si, ese es el plan… pero si tu vienes…

-Gracias Ekko, pero no quiero arruinar su cita. Los veré en la fiesta, además tengo que estar guiando a los demás miembros del club.

Ezreal estaba mudo, bien fuera por el desconcierto de crees que Luxanna estaba ahora convencida que salía con Ekko o porque este último no estaba haciendo nada para aclarar la situación. Cual fuera la situación, la joven tomó asiento y empezó a sacar su hex-tab para tomar apuntes, en tanto Ezreal daba dos pasos al frente dispuesto a despejar el humo que Ekko había creado, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca el maestro Graves entró en el aula dando un portazo y ordenándoles a todos tomar asiento.

Al joven no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su lugar.

La clase transcurrió en paz, Graves explico la estrategia del día y les compartió los problemas teóricos para que los resolvieran en grupos de dos. Naturalmente, Ekko movió su mesa al lado de Ez y comenzó a leer las situaciones sin reparar en la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba el rubio; más Lux si la vio, y muy a pesar de saber bien que era ella de quién gustaba Ezreal y no Ekko, se permitió pensar como Luxanna y creer que eran celos por ver a su novio coquetear con una chica.

-Creo que en el primero podemos usar Moonfall.

Ezreal no respondió, Ekko frunció ambas cejas y levantó por fin la vista.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo, qué?. Tu…. Ahora Luxanna cree que estamos saliendo.

-Pero no estamos saliendo. Y ahora, tienes una razón para hablarle.

El joven de ojos celeste iba a protestar, pero se quedó pensando un momento y resultó que su amigo tenía razón. Ahora, tenía un motivo de peso para hablarle a Lux y tenía que encontrar valor de algún lado para aclarar el malentendido.

La fiesta de bienvenida sería el escenario perfecto. Si se quedaba estudiando a la hora del almuerzo, y un par de horas después de la reunión del club quizá podía obtener una nota decente en el examen y evitarse el desastre académico. Pero, por supuesto, ahora lo más importante en su vida era convencer a Lux que Ekko y él solo eran amigos.

El día continuó su ritmo normal, Ezreal no buscó hablar más con la joven maga y esta lo agradeció pues su mente ya estaba divagando entre todas las responsabilidades que debía atender como presidenta del club de magia.

Por supuesto, todos los presidentes de club debían ir a la fiesta de bienvenida, sin excepción y eso significaba que incluso la esquiva Katarina estaría allí. Así fuere solo por unos minutos y para acaparar una mesa de ocho puestos ella sola.

La idea de ver a Katarina esa noche le emocionaba, no habían hablado desde la tarde en que la futura asesina le envió esa provocativa foto. Pero Luxanna se deleitaba la vista imaginando como lucían sus pezones bajo la negra banda de censura. Seguro que eran marrones, o quizá, rosados como los suyos. ¿Grandes o pequeños?. ¿Se endurecerían fácil o quizá no eran tan sensibles?. ¿Le dejaría tocarlos o quizá Katarina la obligaría a conformarse con solo verlos?. De hecho, ¿Existía acaso la posibilidad de llegar a probarlos con sus propios labios?.

Cuantas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, tantas y tan coloridas que poco a poco Luxanna se fue desconectando del mundo real y empezó a imaginar escenarios cada vez más subidos de tono mientras iba llevándose la comida a la boca. La joven asentía de vez en cuando, sonreía mecánicamente a sus compañeros de mesa y parecía que seguía su conversación. Pero en su mente, dónde era libre y su propio ser humano, todo lo que había era una imagen de sí misma, de rodillas y con la cara perdida entre las piernas de Katarina. Ver la sonrisa de autocomplacencia de Katarina, los sutiles cambios en su rostro cada vez que su lengua y sus labios rozaban su sexo.

¿Y qué haría con sus manos?. A ver, quizá las ocuparía con sus generosos senos, o a lo mejor a tendría que utilizar sus dedos para alternar el trabajo de su boca pues podía ser necesario para complacer a Katarina. De hecho, ¿Qué pasaba si la pelirosa no la dejaba tocarla más que con la lengua, tendría vía libre para usar sus dedos en sí misma?.

Luxanna volvió a imaginar la escena, pero esta vez en lugar de dejar que sus manos le ayudaran con el placer de Katarina era entre sus piernas dónde trabajan. Con movimientos veloces y precisos, entrando lo suficiente para estimularla y luego retirándolos para que la siguiente penetración tuviera el mismo efecto una y otra vez. Iria cada vez más rápido, su boca se coordinaría ala perfección y Katarina no tendría más opción que mover su pelvis contra su boca para buscar su propio orgasmo. A lo mejor…

-¡Lux!

La joven espabiló: la Katarina que montaba su cara desapareció de repente y fue reemplazada por el rostro preocupado de Taliyah.

-Ah, uhm. Perdón.

-Estás bien. Te veías toda ida. Estás preocupada por la fiesta o…

¿Fiesta?. Se preguntó el aturdido cerebro de la joven, pero solo necesito unos cuantos segundos para regresar al mundo real. La aburrida y fría realidad.

-Si. Perdón, estaba pensando en todo lo que debo hacer.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. No, uhm, sé mucho de fiestas, pero...

-Está bien, Taliyah. ¿Puedes darme una mano con los asistentes?

La joven shurimana asintió emocionada, como si Lux le hubiera asignado la tarea más importante de su vida. Cuando en verdad, era bastante aburrida y simplona, solo debía marcar en la hex-tableta la fotografía de los miembros del club que veía en la celebración. Pero bueno, una tontería menos de la cual preocuparse, lo que podía significar más tiempo para hacer cosas importantes.

Como meter la cabeza entre las piernas de Katarina, aunque solo fuere en su imaginación.

Katarina, por cierto, estaba en ese momento devorando un delicioso lomo de cerdo a la parrilla con papas fritas bañadas en salsa de ajo. Un poco de limonada sin dulce para bajar esa deliciosa comida y un potecito de flan de postre.

Como siempre, estaba sola en el techo del edificio tecnológico el cual colindaba con el coliseo y por el que había llegado escalando un par de salientes. Nadie subía allí, y si lo hacían nada más con detectar su presencia se esfumarían al instante.

La futura asesina masticaba con la mirada fija en las nubes, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y quizá lo único que le impedía regresar a su habitación y dormir toda la tarde eran las pruebas para aspirantes nuevos. La única responsabilidad como presidenta que si le gustaba porque tenía el placer de romperles algún hueso a la carne fresca. Así que, con el gustico de saber que lastimaría un novato siguió comiendo.

Al terminar, bajó del edifico, botó las cajas de su almuerzo, fue al aula contigua a su club y se durmió hasta que llegó la hora de hacer las pruebas.

Tristemente, Katarina no pudo alegrarse la tarde rompiendo huesos pues él único aspirante de esa semana era un chiquillo flacuchento llamado Kayn, que era familiar de Zed, y por ende le correspondía a él romperle la cara.

Su humor solo empeoró en el momento que su segundo al mando, Talon, le recordó que debía arrastrarse a la fiesta de primer año. Aunque solo fuere para hacer presencia, porque todos sabían que quien se encargaba de todo era el jovencito.

Así pues, Katarina regresó a su habitación y se tumbó. Durmió profundamente hasta que el ruido de la música a lo lejos la despertó.

Como era costumbre, Katarina se quitó el uniforme arrugado, lo lanzó a la cesta y anduvo en ropa interior un rato buscando que ponerse en su closet. Se decantó por un par de pantalones negros de cuero, una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, botas que hiciera juego y una chaqueta de cuero vino tinto. Se peinó un poco la maraña que tenía por cabello, se puso un poco de base y lápiz para ojos, luego se aplicó una pinta de labial y salió rumbo al coliseo. A cumplir con que le vieran la cara.

Lo que la asesina no esperaba fue que nada más entrar, su humor iba a mejorar considerablemente.

Luxanna estaba allí, muy diligente recibiendo a los miembros de su club que llegaban despistados a su primera fiesta de grandes. Bueno, de grandes era un decir porque todos eran adolescentes que en teoría tenían el futuro de Ciudad Durandal en sus manos, pero que a duras penas sabían lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Pero bueno, allí estaba esa pelirroja, con su carita de inocencia y su sonrisa angelical, todo falso por supuesto. Porque Katarina ya había adivinado en buena medida lo que escondía esos ojos azules.

Sin llamar demasiado la atención, Katarina se acercó a uno de los chiquillos de primero y lo empujó, el joven cayó al suelo y al levantar la vista palideció cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Katarina. Esta sonrió y desvió la mirada lo suficiente para asegurarse que su pequeña travesura había captado la atención de Luxanna. Luego, siguió empujando a todos hasta que se perdió por entre los asistentes.

Llegó hasta la barra de comida y se sirvió unos cuantos aperitivos, también tomó un vaso de ponche.

Como era seguro que Luxanna iría a ella, la aspirante a asesina reclamo una mesa y se dedicó a comer en tanto calculaba cuanto era necesario hacerla esperar. No fue hasta que terminó toda su comida que hizo un esfuerzo mínimo por buscar entre el mar de jóvenes que bailaban el único par de nalgas que le interesaban.

Cundo sus ojos se encontraron, Katarina soltó una carcajada pues era obvio que la joven maga llevaba viéndola un largo rato. Así que, sintiéndose buena Katarina abandonó la fiesta por un costado y esperó oculta entre las sombras del pasillo que Luxanna apareciera.

No tuvo tiempo ni de aburrirse, pues dos minutos y medio más tarde pudo escuchar el leve eco de pasos.

Katarina abandonó su escondite y con uno de sus movimientos más rápidos se colocó detrás de Luxanna tomándola uno de sus brazos para doblarlo un poco contra su espalda. La joven no chilló, solo se quedó quieta y caminó hasta que ambas quedaron ocultas en la sombra.

-¿Qué tan estúpida eres? – comentó Katarina aplicando un poco de presión.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Luxanna sin molestarse en ocultar que le dolía la posición.

-Venir aquí, sola y desarmada. ¿Sabes que puedo abrir ese armario de allí, abrirte las piernas y hacerte lo que se me dé la gana?

Lux no respondió; Katarina se desconcertó durante algunos segundos hasta que la giró un poco para observarle la cara y pudo ver como como los ojos de Luxanna estaban dilatados. Claramente, lo que sea que estuviera imaginando a causa de sus palabras le gustaba.

-Zorrita – dijo Katarina con una sonrisa satisfecha – Eso te gustaría no. Que te coja contra una pared. ¿Si?.

Luxanna seguía sin responder, pero Katarina aflojó su agarre y la giró de repente para luego tomarla del cuello con su mano derecha.

-Dime, ¿Ya te tocaste con la foto esa?

-Esta vez Luxanna si respondió, pero no de manera verbal, sino que una critica sonrisa afloró en su rostro y Katarina no supo que fue ese escalofrió repentino que le recorrió la espalda.

Infortunadamente, no pudo seguir presionando pues escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Empujó a Luxanna hacía la luz y ella se alejó muy rápido y en silencio, sin mirar atrás, pero con toda la seguridad de que la joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola. **

**Los números son el teléfono.**

**Ahm, sin comentarios con eso de Ezreal, Lux. Pero… PEROOOOO…**

**A ver, dónde nos lleva está Lux. **


	3. Cero Dos

**Cero Dos**

**La segunda parte de la "fiesta"**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Luxanna evitó trastabillar con el empujón de Katarina y caminó muy casual hasta la baranda que separaba los jardines. Se apoyó en ella y observó el campus a medio iluminar, como si estuviera perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz muy cerca suyo.

-Pensé que era el único que se escabullía de las fiestas.

Lux giró y sonrió al ver como Jayce se acercaba con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Solo quería un poco de aire. Hay muchas personas allí, es difícil respirar.

-Lo entiendo… Luxanna ¿Verdad? – dijo el apuesto presidente Luminari colocando ambos brazos sobre el barandal y arrimándose para quedar al mismo nivel de Lux.

-Lux está bien, mi nombre es demasiado formal.

-Oh, Lux entonces. Aunque Luxanna es bastante bonito.

Fiel al papel que debía jugar, Luxanna se sonrojó levemente y evitó la mirada del joven durante varios segundos, hasta que estuvo segura la sonrisa de este se hubiera ensanchado asegurándose de hacerle creer que su cumplido tuvo justo el efecto que él esperaba; Jayce, por su parte, estaba maravillado con lo bonita que era la joven ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla más cerca.

-Sonará a que se lo digo a todas, pero…

-¿De verdad? – lo interrumpió Lux fingiendo estar emocionara y alagada, aunque en verdad solo no tenía ánimo de escucharlo.

-Si. En serio. De hecho, el martes hay una exposición. Bueno es una presentación de algunos avances que se han estado haciendo para mejorar la canalización de magia a través de dispositivos hextech. Seguro que estas familiarizada.

-Si, mi bastón usa un núcleo de pirita.

Jayce sonrió, esta vez Luxanna pudo ver que era un gesto genuino y aquello provocó que también la joven dejara de fingir su interés.

-El núcleo de mi martillo es veraplata.

-No es el mejor catalizador.

-Verdad, pero permite un gran control y es capaz de almacenar una cantidad relativamente alta de magia en espera, así, cuando decida utilizar alguna técnica de bombardeo puedo causar un gran impacto. Mayor que con un núcleo de pirita, que dejaría la energía fluir demasiado rápido sin poder acumularse lo suficiente para que la implosión del impacto tenga tanto efecto.

Luxanna lo escuchó acercándose un poco al joven, pues ese si era un tema dl que podían hablar a gusto.

-Si, la pirita reduce un poco el potencial destructivo inicial de un impacto, pero si la combinas con Korio y Cobalto su potencial es quizá dos o tres veces mayor que el de veraplata.

-Aunque son materiales bastante raros y costosos – aventuró Jayce.

Luxanna solo sonrió pues en efecto conseguir un núcleo combinado de Korio y Cobalto requería cierta influencia y dinero, quizá más de lo último que lo primero. Algo que para su buena suerte su familia poseía en buenas cantidades, así que, apenas supieron sobre su gran potencial ninguno de sus padres ahorró un centavo para conseguirle los mejores materiales con los cuales Luxanna pudiera alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Jayce, en cambio, había construido cara circuito de su martillo con su propio esfuerzo, primero con materiales descartados de diversas fuentes y luego, una vez ingresó a la academia, utilizó los recursos del club Luminari para mejorar su equipamiento y diseñar nuevo. No obstante, el joven inventor estaba muy a gusto con encontrar alguien que pudiera hablar su idioma.

Por lo tanto, Jayce estuvo todavía más seguro de que su próximo movimiento era el correcto.

-Bueno, en ese caso espero que no rechace mi invitación para el día martes. ¿Conoces a Viktor Lidholm?.

-Si, en persona.

Para su mala fortuna, mientras Luxanna aun estaba en la secundaria regular, su madre viajaba menos que ahora y cada que estaba en ciudad Durandal la llevaba a sus reuniones con todos los grandes genios de la escena hextec. De manera que la joven Crownward conocía los rostros de todos los nombres prominentes en el campo de manera personal.

La mayoría de los llamados genios o pioneros, como era el caso de Viktor, tenían una mente prodigiosa pero una personalidad repelente. O quizá era porque solo la veían como la nena menor de Augatha, la mocosa que la había alejado de los grandes avances durante sus primeros dos años y medio de vida. La razón por la cual investigaciones que dependían del trabajo de su madre se habían quedado tres años atrás del resto del mundo.

-Es un cretino – dijo Jayce agarrando por sorpresa a la joven -. Pero es un genio. Su trabajo en aleaciones debe ser el mejor de todo el mundo y es una de la razón por las cuales me interesa ir a ese congreso.

-Oh, tu trabajo debe ser bastante bueno si te invitaron…

Jayce rio. De manera encantadora y sincera, cautivador podía ser la palabra prefecta para describirlo en ese momento pues sus ojos de un azul oscuro centelleaban con la poca luz de los reflectores, a la vez que esa sonrisa de perfectos dientes blanquecinos pacería esculpida para encajar en su perfecta y cuadrada barbilla. Y bueno, el resto del joven era también gregoriano, era alto, de hombros y pecho amplios, con brazos bien esculpidos por las barras de un gimnasio.

-No. La invitación es para la Academia, pero soy el presidente del club Luminari así que me envían a mí y… me gustaría mucho que te apeteciera ir conmigo.

Podía ser una invitacion bien intencionada, pero Luxanna sabía que no estaba entre sus privilegios aceptar la invitación de Jayce sin arriesgar consecuencias pues el presidente era demasiado popular. No obstante, negarse tampoco parecía algo viable ya que rechazarlo traería más problemas que beneficios.

-Me encantaría- respondió la joven enrojeciendo sus mejillas una vez más.

Tanto la respuesta verbal como la aparente involuntaria de su cuerpo complacieron a Jayce que ensancho todavía más su sonrisa triunfal.

-Bien, entonces paso por ti.

La joven maga pensó en ese momento que no era del todo buena idea que Jayce pasara por ella a su habitación, así que tomó control de la situación y cambió un poco los planes del inventor.

-Hum. ¿No sería mejor si nos vemos en la zona de vehículos?. Así no tendrioamos que andar media Academia en traje formal y con tu club de admiradores siguiendonos.

-Oh. Si, creo que tienes razón. ¿A las seis entonces?.

Lux asintió.

Se quedarón en silencio durante unos segundos, Jayce estudiando el rostro de la joven para confirmar que era, además de inteligente y un prodigio de la magia, muy bonita; Lux por su parte continuaba jugando el rol de la nueva estudiante que recibía de repente la atención del chico más popular y guapo de la academía.

-Creo que me retiro ya. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?.

Luxanna declinó la oferta, alegó sin mentir demaciado que debía regresar a la fiesta porque había dejado encargada de todo a Taliyah y seguro que la joven no sabia ya que hacer. Así fue como partieron caminos, con Jayce camimando muy contento de regreso a sus aposentos ya pensando en la cita que tendría el martes y Lux dando pasos largos para volver a una fiesta que la tenía sin cuidado porque lo único que la única que le interesaba esa noche se había largado sin despedirse.

Curiosamente, su telefono sonó en ese momento y la joven lo tomó justo antes de entrar.

Katarina le enviaba dos fotos, la primera de su ropa desparramada sobre el suelo y la segunda era de Katarina cubierta con la sábana mientras le hacía un gesto poco educado al lente.. Luxanna observó las dos imágenes con molestía pues esa podía ser su ropa en el suelo de Katarina y esa sabana podía ser ella mísma.

-¡Lux!- grito Taliyah.

La pelirroja guardó el telefono rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé cómo pasó, pero creo que algunos chicos estan… tomados.

Por supuesto que alguien le iba a poner licor al ponche, pensó Lux mientras se internaba en el mar de gente a grandes zancadas.

Entre tanto, Ezreal había pasado toda la noche buscando a la maga sin éxito y cuando la vio pasar aunos centimetros suyos sintió de repente el valor necesario para hablarle.

-¡Lux, Lux!

La maga giró para toparse de frente con un intoxicado Ezreal que caminaba en zigzag hacía ella. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y arrastraba la única sílaba de su nombre como si fuere la palabra más dificil de pronunciar en todo el mundo.

-Hola

Saludó el joven poniendo cara de chico cool, o eso creía el pues era más de idiotez que otra cosa.

-Uhm hola, Ez. ¿Tomaste ponche?

-¿Tu también? Esta delicioso, anuque tiene un sabor un poco fuerte…

-¿Qué hacemos? Prguntó Taliyah mientras veía como Ezreal levantaba el vaso y se tomaba de un solo trago el resto del contenido.

-No estoy segura. Pero sígueme la corriente.

Luxanna tardó casi una hora en conjurar suficientes esferas para que guiaran de regreso a sus habitaciones a todos los estudiantes que habían ingerido el infame ponche. Aquellos que no estaban tan intoxicados, o que de plano jamás probaron la preparación sirvieron como lazarillos para los que apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Pero durante ese tiempo, Ezreal se negó a reptar pacificamente hasta los cuatro muros que le servían de residencia.

-Oye, Lux. Creo que no se va a ir a menos que sea contigo…

-Si no hay más remedio lo llevaré yo, pero aun quedan algunos estudiantes por…

-Yo puedo encargarme de ellos. Ezreal no se ve muy bien, le esta hablando a ese reflector como si fueras tu… creo.

Lux no puydo evitar reir ante la escena pero también sintió pena por el joven, porque estaba tan borracho que duras penas lograba distinguir un ser humano de un objeto inanimado.

Con paciencia, Luxanna se acercó al joven tirador y lo tomó del brazo apra irlo guiando suavemente hacía su bloque residencial. Si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta en que habitación se hospedaba Ezreal podía consultar el registro del edficio una vez llegaran.

-¿Por qué todo se está moviendo en camara lenta?. Y las luces, ¿Qué pasa con las luces están… están borrosas?. ¿Son mis ojos?.

-Solo sigue caminando Ez, ya casí llegamos.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó el joven socarronamente.

-Hum tu habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡No!. Yo quería llevarte a tí a la tuya, te lo iba a pedir cuando terminara la fiesta y… ¿Ya terminó la fiesta?.

-Si –a fuerzas pensó Lux.

Ezreal hizo un torpe movimiento en u y logró zaparse del débil agarre de Luxanna.

-Yo te llevo…

El rubio hipo y Luxanna empezó a impacientarse, ya era suficiente malo cambiar los pechos de Katarina por llevar borrachos a sus camas.

-Voy a estar bien, Ezreal. Tu, en cambio, si necesitas llegar a tu habitación y dormir.

-Pero, pero… lo tenía planeado, todo.

Ya se imaginaba lo que podía haber plenado el joven: invitarla a bailar y luego, como era previsible, aclarar el pequeño mal entendido de su noviazgo con Ekko. Luego, seguramente procedía confesarle que era ella quien le gustaba y…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Lux?

La joven parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pues no esperaba que fuere tan directo.

-Ah, pues la verdad…

-No quieres. Está bien… yo solo decía. Ya me voy a dormir.

Ezreal no le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar y se zafó torpemente de su agarre solo para terminar cayendo de nariz contra el suelo. Por fortuna, sus reflejos no estaban del todo atontados y logró darse vuelta para evitar romperse los dientes, Luxanna se agachó a su lado y lo sostuvo.

-Ezreal, no es que no quiera – dijo Lux mientras pensaba que esa noche estaba resultado de lo más extraña -. ¿Tu no estás saliendo con Ekko?.

-¡No!. Eso fue… no sé que fue pero no es verdad. Ekko es mi amigo.

Un silencio incómodo siguió esa fuerte declaración.

-Ya veo – dijo la joven levantando al chico y reiniciando la caminata -. Uhm, te parece si lo hablamos después, cuando tengas la cabeza despejada.

Ezreal asintió, ya el pesimista que llevaba dentro esta convencido que lo había rechazado sin remedio, pero la sonrisa misericordiosa que le brindaba Luxanna era un oasis en su desierto de autocompasión.

Ezreal se dejó llevar hasta la residencia, allí bajando muy apresurado las esaleras estaba Ekko que al verlos intentó desaparecerse.

-¡Ekko, ¿Me ayudas?! grit+o Lux con su mejor voz de damisela en aprietos.

De inmediato el joven se acercó y con solo ver a su amigo entendió que estaba completamente borracho.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alguién le puso alcohol al ponche.

-Oye, no quiero sonar que acuso – dijo el chico relevando a Luxanna de su labor de muleta – pero apuesto que fue el club de asesinos. Esos tipos son de lo peor.

-Shhh no digas nada. ¿Quieres… morir?.

En tanto Ekko se llevaba a Ezreal, Luxanna se quedó un rato pensando si de verdad el club de asesinos podía ser el culpable de la pequeña catástrofe en que había terminado la fiesta. No era secreto que les gustaba el caos y que la mala fama era para ellos un irresistible elixir, pero aún así la joven maga se preguntó si Katarina estaría al tanto de la situación.

De regreso en su habitación, Lux se sentó al borde de la cama, tomó el telefono y consultó la hora: dos y diecisiete minutos de la mañana. Abrió el sistema de mensajería y con toda la parsimonía del mundo escribió un mensaje.

El primero que le mandaba a Katarina, pues hasta ese momento sus intercambios estaban limitados a las fotos de Katarina y una gran nada de su parte.

La joven esperó, hasta que el teléfono vibró. Era una foto, como de costumbre, del dedo anular de Katarina bien levantado en contraste con los demás que estaban hechos puño. Eso no era una respusta, pensó Luxanna. Asi que cambió de estrategía y en lugar de preguntar nuevamente, fue hasta el espejo, se quitó la ropa y envió una foto de su espalda dónde se podía ver muy bien su trasero.

Tres minutos más tarde, Luxanna tenía el nombre del estudiante que había vertido botella y media de aguardiente en el inocente ponche de la fiesta, junto a sus dos complices.

Pero eso era irrelevante, porque lo verdaderamente interesante vino después cuando Katarina el envió una hora y una fecha, junto a la sugerencia de empezar a separar un poco las piernas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A ver chichonas, y chichones si hay, vayan haciendo sus apuestas.**


	4. Cero Tres

**Cero Tres**

**Una cita con el chico lindo.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Luxanna había llegado muy temprano esa mañana con la esperanza de tener algunos minutos para hablar con la directora Yuumi sobre el sabotaje a la fiesta de bienvenida. No obstante, cuando la joven maga se asomó a la oficina vio salir a Kayn y sus dos cómplices con la cabeza gacha y seguidos de Katarina.

Al verla, la asesina le hizo una señal a los tres de seguir sin ella y se detuvo unos segundos al lado de Lux.

-Estás horas de sueño las vas a pagar tú.

La mujer se fue y la joven pelirroja se quedó un rato fingiendo que no le afectaba en lo mínimo aquella amenaza, pero la realidad era que de haber podido hubiera corrido tras ella más que dispuesta a pagarle la deuda. Porque el día anterior, justo cuando había decidido ir a casa para buscar en su ropero algo que usar el martes en su no-cita con Jayce la asesina le envió una fotografía, de esas que tanto le gustaban, en la cual podía verse su cuerpo desnudo a travez del agua que rebosaba en la tina.

Lux había estado pensando y pensado en esa imagen más de lo que podía ser saludable, pues estaba convencida que con su pequeña jugada del sábado había abierto la puerta a las tentaciones que ofrecía Katarina. Sin embargo, si la asesina creía ahora que ese era motivo suficiente para tener acercamientos en público ya enfrentaba la primera amenaza sería a su imagen.

Si Luxanna fuere una chica ordinaria, bueno no tanto así, mejor dicho si fuere lo suficiente especial para estar en la Academia Durandal dónde ella y Katarina pudieran conocerse no sería problema que la vieran con ella, casi en cualquier situación. Pero tenía todo el peso de sus apellidos y el legado de su familia sobre sus hombros, debía ser Luxanna Crownward por encima de todo así que no podía permitir que sus dos mundos colpasaran.

-Señorita Crownward.

Luz giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Deseaba algo?

-Ah, yo quería hablar con la directora de la fiesta…

-El incidente con el ponche ya está resuelto señorita. Y la directora Yuumi tiene una reunión importante con el alcalde de ciudad Durandal así que no está disponible en toda la mañana.

Con esas palabras y una mirada severa Lucila, la secretaria de dirección, dio por terminado el breve encuetro y practicamente sacó a la maga del despacho; Luxanna no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su aula de clase con el rostro descompuesto.

Katarina había entregado a sus dos compañeros de club. A cambio de qué se preguntaba Luxanna.

Poco antes de llegar al aula, la joven alejó los pensamientos complejos de su mente y puso su mejor porque Luxanna Crownward no podía andar por allí con el seño funcido.

Todos estaban en sus lugares, pudo ver como Taliyah se levantaba para ir a su encuentro, quizá el rumor ya se había extendido y todos estaban al tanto de lo transpirado en la oficina de dirección solo unos minutos atrás.

-¡Lux! ¿Te enteraste?

-Hola Taliyah. Uhm, no. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya descubrieron quien le colocó alcohol al ponche. No sé todos los detalles, porque… bueno, nadie los sabe pero dicen que la presidenta del Club de Asesinos los entregó.

-Oh.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que persistía en la mente de Luxanna.

-En fin, todos están mejor ahora. Excepto por un par de chicos que aún están en la enfermería. Todo estuvo bastante pesado ayer.

-Lo siento. Te dejé lidiar con todo en la fiesta y también ayer tuve que irme – se excusó Lux tomando asiento.

-No te preocupes, los amigos están para ayudarse.

Taliyah sonrió, de esa manera sincera y llena de afecto que le producía un horrible sentimiento de culpa. La joven era una buena chica, amable y muy dispuesta a darlo todo por los demás, justo como se suponía que debía ser un héroe, justo como el papel que ella se había acostumbrado a jugar. Si Taliyah supiera como era ella en realidad ¿Aún desearía ser su amiga?.

Antes de iniciar la clase, Luxanna observó durante unos segundos a sus compañeros de clase, todos parecían lo suficiente despiertos para iniciar el día. Salvo por Ezreal que aún no despegaba la cara de la mesa. Y no lo hizo hasta que el profesor entró en el aula y le llamó la atención un par de veces, no parecía enfermo pero su cara si estaba descompuesta. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Luxanna el chiquillo ni siquiera se sonrrojo o miró rápidamente a otro lado, por el contrario, le sostuvo la mirada con un aire de tristeza.

La joven se sintió verdaderamente mal, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento y tampoco sentía que le hacía favor alguno exponiendo sus malestares ante todos sus compañeros. Así que espero hasta que tocó la última hora de la mañana y fue rápidamente al lugar que ocupaba el chico, pero no habló de inmediato, sino que le sonrió para luego guiñarle un ojo. Los demás, Taliyah y Ekko incluidos, no tardaron en salir dejandolos solos en la habitación.

-Hola Ez. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si. De la resaca.

El chico se calló de repente, no estaba nervioso ni tartamudeando como siempre algo que preocupó a la joven maga.

-Ez.

-Lo siento, Lux. Por lo del sábado. No sé qué me pasó. Yo solo quería… decirte que olvides todo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él suspiró.

-Por todo. Tu estabas ayudandome y yo me porté como un tonto, diciendote todas esas cosas y…

-¿Ya no quieres almorzar conmigo? – preguntó Luxanna colocando su mejor carita de tristeza.

Ezreal por su parte se quedó mudo, su cara de funeral fue reemplazada con una de sorpresa cuando su cerebro pareció comprender las palabras de Lux.

-¿Tu… tú quieres?

-Solo sí tu todavía….

-¡Si!. ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Internamente Luxanna reía por lo fácil de manipular que estaba resultando Ezreal, sin duda una muy buena elección para mantener su buena imagen.

Ez se levantó de un brinco, golpeándose ambas rodillas en el borde de la mesa y lloriqueando de dolor mientras se doblaba para cubrirse las zonas lastimadas con las manos, pero la risita preocupara de Lux hizo que se le olvidara le dolor y también rio como bobo hasta que finalmente sus mejillas se llenaron de color cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de Luxanna. Allí si apartó la mirada, su tristeza le había dado inmunidad temporal a los encantos de la chica, pero ahora que estaba alegre y lleno de esperanza volvía ser un simple mortal a merced de Lux.

-¿Vamos?- propuso Lux señalando la puerta con una de sus manos.

Salieron del aula con el joven casi dando saltos de alegría y llegaron al comedor principal dónde encontraron dos lugares para sentarse. Ezreal insistió en ser un caballero e ir por el almuerzo en tanto Lux lo esperaba como una buena damita.

A veces le aburría mucho tener que ser la señorita Crownward, pero en esta ocasión le resultó muy divertido pues mientras Ezreal hacía fila y luego malabares para traer las dos bandejas Luxanna podía tomar esos minutos para observar al resto de sus compañeros.

Allí había especímenes de todo tipo allí. Sus compañeros del club de hechiceros tenían por costumbre sentarse juntos en una de las mesas centrales, solo se dividían entre los de primer y segundo ciclo. Por eso cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Taliyah está le devolvió la mirada desconcertada, pero bastó con una de sus sonrisas para que la joven confiara ciegamente que tenía una buena razón para no comer con el resto del club.

Los miembros del club Luminari también tenían su propia área reservada en la parte central dónde comían entre acaloradas discusiones académicas y los pequeños recesos que proveían los fans de Jayce cada que encontraban una excusa digna para hablarle. Por otra parte, el club de batalla se reservaba una de las esquinas en la parte este junto a los miembros del club de tiro.

Los demás clubs y estudiantes que no pertenecían a ninguno ocupaban el resto de las mesas. Y, al fondo, casi que ocultos solían reunirse algunos integrantes del letal club de asesinos. Aunque claro, Katarina jamás comía con el resto de los estudiantes y por eso, cuando la vio entrar Luxanna casi se cae de la silla ya que justo en ese momento regresaba Ezreal con una enorme sonrisa – y la comida.

-Te traje un poco de todo porque no sabía que querías.

-Gracias – respondió Luxanna sin apartar la mirada de Katarina.

Ezreal no pareció darse por enterado pues continuó acomodando la torre de platos de trajo para que Luxanna pudiera comer a gusto. Entre tanto, la joven lograba apartar la vista de la asesina justo cuando esta le devolvía la mirada con una ceja levantada y una expresión de diversión pura en el rostro.

-¿Quieres postre? – pregunto el chico con timidez.

-Si… helado.

De nuevo, Ezreal fue rápidamente hasta el área de postres y trajo tres copas con los distintos sabores que se ofrecían ese día. Katarina entre tanto fue a su encuentro, se paró frente a él justo en el momento que el chico giró para estrellarse en su humanidad. El alegre ambiente se tornó tenso de repente.

-Mmmm. Vainilla – dijo Katarina tomando la copa de helado y arrebatándosela al chico -. Gracias, gusano.

La asesina siguió su camino como si nada hasta el área de pasta y tomó una porción que bañó con napolitana para luego obligar a todos a despejar una mesa de ocho puestos solo para ella. Y Ez seguía paralizado sin atrever a moverse, no sabía que le había helado más la sangre que Katarina se robara el helado para Lux o escucharla decir gracias.

En cualquier caso, cuando al fin se pudo mover, Ezreal fue muy rápido hasta la mesa que compartía con Lux y otros estudiantes, todos lo miraban como esperando que colapsara en cualquier momento.

-¿Brownie? – ofreció el joven rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lux intentó devolverle el gesto lo más cándida que podía, pero ver que Katarina se había robado justo el de vainilla le había dañado el almuerzo pues ese era su sabor favorito. ¿Acaso lo sabía ó era solo una coincidencia?

El almuerzo siguió su curso normal. Ezreal habló y habló, total que a tan solo cinco minutos de la alarma que daría inicio a las actividades de clubes el joven se atascó su almuerzo, una vez que Luxanna ya se había marchado para lavarse los dientes antes de empezar sus propias labores.

El joven aspirante a héroe había tenido el mejor almuerzo de su vida y caminaba casi como si flotara entre nubecitas de felicidad. E iba muy feliz a su club pensando que el día siguiente sería él quien se acercaría a Luxanna para pedirle que almorzaran juntos de nuevo. Con suerte, ese simple gesto se transformaría en rutina, la cual podía llevar a que pasando tanto tiempo juntos Lux también se enamorara y pudieran tener su bello romance adolescente. Luego, cuando se graduasen serían los héroes más valientes y conocidos de toda ciudad Durandal, se casarían y tendrían dos hijos: una niña y un niño, también una mascota, pero sin pelo porque era alérgico.

En tanto Ezreal pensaba ya en el color de las paredes para su casa, Luxanna iba rumbo al club de magia dónde le esperaba una larga tarde de entrenamiento en holo-ambientes. Pero su teléfono sonó y la joven pelirroja adivinó sin duda que se trataba de Katarina, por ello desvió su camino un poco y tomó el aparato con relativo cuidado, había gente por esos pasillos y no le convenía que pudieran llegar a ver lo que fuere que la asesina enviaba esta vez, desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

En efecto, Katarina le había enviado una foto dónde se veía la copa de helado vacía.

Luxanna bufó exasperada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clásico, Katarina apropiándose la vainilla de Luxanna.**


	5. Cero Cuatro

**Cero Cuatro**

**Una cita con un apuesto galán.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Jayce se veía inmaculado, como materializado de una portada de revista y puesto con mucha delicadeza en el plano terrenal para el disfrute visual de todos con su mera existencia. El joven inventor llevaba puesto un trajcon camisa blanca e impecable corbatín negro, un pañuelo también blanco adoraba la solapa delantera de su chaqueta. Su cabello, que había cortado un par de días antes, estaba peinado con esmero, un poco de gel para que se mantuviera dónde lo necesitaba, pero también un par de calculados giros de cepillo para que el frente pareciera algo descuidado y casual.

Claro que de eso último no había mucho en esa gala.

Luxanna, por su parte, había decidió usar un vestido de tiras blanco a media pierna con un mantón que protegía sus hombros descubiertos del frio, y también de las miradas indiscretas que algunos asistentes podían sentirse tentados a darle. No se maquilló fuerte, por el contrario, optó por tonalidades pastel y la mínima cantidad de delineador y pintalabios. Llevaba sandalias blancas cuyos broches estaban decorados de manera que daba la ilusión de ser una pequeña rosa que apenas florecía. Algo infantiles si es necesario darles algún calificativo, más ese era precisamente el efecto que l joven buscaba. En tanto otras chicas de su edad y posición buscaban hacer _son grand debut en societé_ ella procuraba que el suyo jamás llegara al ojo público.

Siendo realistas, Jayce y Luxanna hacían una bella pareja, al menos así parecía desde fuera. Pero si bien Jayce en medio de todos sus intereses no descartaba la posibilidad de romance verdadero con la joven, estaba mucho más concentrado en sus asuntos académicos y en abrirse un lugar en el competido mundo de la escena Hextec en ciudad Durandal; Luxanna por su parte, veía en Jayce un amigo potencia, incluso una tapadera adecuada en caso que Ezreal fallara, pero no un amante, ya que ese lugar tenía una bella tarjeta de reservado con el nombre de Katarina escrito en letras doradas.

Si, desde el primer día que Luxanna colocó sus azules ojos en Katarina supo que era ella quién iba a llevarse el último rastro de lo que la sociedad consideraba su niñez.

En fin, que, en ese elegante salón, rodeados de todas las caras prominentes, y en camino a serlo, la joven pareja se veía bastante cómoda. Lux iba tomada del antebrazo de Jayce mientras este la hacía reír con sus agudas observaciones sobre el cabello y vestimenta de los zaunitas que tenían siempre un estilo muy particular.

-Si tus fans te escucharan ahora…

-No, no. Por favor, Lux. Este agudo sentido del humor es solo para tus oídos.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que sea nuestro secreto? – preguntó Lux con una sonrisa que fue inevitable cargara cierta picardía.

El joven sonrió.

-El primero de algunos tantos.

Luxanna rio y continuaron hablando de todo y nada mientras se movían a través de la sala saludando algunas personalidades menores que se acercaban a ellos. Lux reconoció entre aquellos que revoloteaban en su vecindad estudiantes que alguna vez llenaron los salones de conferencia de su madre. Era seguro que la habían reconocido y sin lugar a duda pensaron que la doctora Augatha estaba allí en algún lugar, pero cuando hubieron saludado y cayeron en cuenta que la solo era la pequeña sin su madre se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Jayce no comentó nada, solo sonrió y la llevó a uno de los salones contiguos dónde tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

-Creo que es un buen momento para tomar algo.

-Gracias.

Jayce se marchó entonces, y Lux se quedó allí observando la gente que hablaba en las mesas vecinas o las personas que pasaban a su lado con elegantes compas de champaña estratégicamente llenas.

No llevaba mucho tiempo allí, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Lux miró al a la recién llegada y alcanzó a embobarse con la vista que le ofrecía.

-Espero que esta silla no esté ocupada – dijo la mujer de voz suave.

Lux parpadeó, pero la mujer de cabello plateado, ojos azules, tez pálida y preciosa sonrisa no desapareció. Por el contrario, su embotamiento inicial pareció divertirle así que el sonrojo que se pintó en sus mejillas en ese momento fue lo más natural que experimentó en semanas.

-Uhm no, hay más sillas…. Igual.

-Claro, pero siempre es mejor preguntar.

La desconocida sonrió, levantó su copa con lentitud y la llevó hasta sus labios enrojecidos por el pintalabios, tomó un sorbo del burbujeante licor y observó con atención como los ojos de la chiquilla rubia no se apartaban de los suyos.

-Lo lamento, mis modales parecen haberse esfumado esta noche. Mi nombre es Ashe Avarossa.

-Oh… yo soy, Luxanna Crownward. Uhm, gusto en conocerla.

-El placer es mío – dijo la mujer estirando una de sus pálidas manos y ofreciéndola a la joven.

Lux no la tomó de inmediato, sino que se quedó observando los delicados dedos de la mujer, sus uñas bien cortadas y pintadas, hasta que escuchó la risa pícara de la mujer y sintió que la temperatura de su cara subía. Allí fue cuando Lux espabiló, se limpió tan disimulada como pudo la mano derecha y le dio un apretón nervioso.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente – alcanzo a tartamudear Lux.

Ashe volvió a sonreír. Cierto era que únicamente se acercó a la chica porque estaba ya bastante cansada de dar vueltas por todo el lugar escondiéndose de sus dos guardaespaldas, pero su casual decisión estaba resultando más entretenida minuto a minuto. No obstante, como todo lo bueno en su vida (o medianamente divertido) terminaba tan pronto como alguno de sus dos orangutanes aparecía en el panorama.

-Princesa.

Lux levantó la vista. Y tuvo que seguir levantándola, hasta que a metro ochenta del suelo encontró por fin el rostro de quien había hablado; Ashe en cambio hizo como que no escuchó nada.

-Princesa – volvió a repetir la mujer.

Una freljordiana, asumió Lux. Una porque era jodidamente alta y musculosa, pero también porque tenía los mismos ojos azules vibrantes que Ashe aunque s cabello en lugar de plateado era más bien rubio platinado. No obstante, lo que había revelado su etnicidad era en marcado acento norteño en su voz. ¡Y eso que apenas había articulado una palabra!

-Si, Sejuani. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero la mujer no respondió.

Luxanna estaba bastante confundida. En parte porque esa mujer también le estaba apreciando guapísima y segundo la frialdad con la cual la estaba observando.

-Por favor, Sejuani. Estás espantando a mi nueva amiga. ¿Si fueras tan amable de girar y no seguir aterrándola con esa mirada?

-Si usted no huyera cada vez que le doy la espalada, lo haría con gusto princesa.

De repente Lux vio una sonrisa pícara posarse en los labios de Ashe, luego la mujer le guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando con voz alegre.

-Bueno, Sejuani. La espalda es lo único que me das últimamente. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer una dama, resignarse al aburrimiento absoluto?

De repente Luxanna comprendió. Y quizá fue muy obvia su revelación, porque sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y la carcajada de Ashe más la mirada severa de Sejuani le hicieron aterrizar en las posibles intenciones de la recién llegada.

-Ves lo que me haces decir Sejuani. Ahora Luxanna va a pensar mal de mí, y será todo tú culpa.

-Lo siento, su majestad – se disculpó la mujer sin sentirlo en lo mínimo.

Más bien, a Lux le pareció que era exactamente esa la intención de Sejuani.

-¿Y dónde está Tryndamere?. ¿Acaso se perdió de nuevo?.

Esta vez la enorme freljordiana si apartó la vista de Lux y clavo sus ojos en la cabeza de Ashe, que seguía dándole sorbos a su champaña con toda tranquilidad.

-Debe estar buscándola en otro lugar, mi señora.

-Señora es mi madre – dijo Ashe levantando de repente la vista y entrecerrando los ojos.

Lux sintió que ese par sabían exactamente que hacer o decir para irritarse la una a la otra, y que ella venía sobrando, por lo que rápidamente miró en derredor esperando que Jayce regresara pronto.

-Disculpe, princesa.

Por supuesto, una disculpa vacía y ese último título casi parecía un fría y maliciosa burla. Ashe también debió notarlo, porque su tonó juguetón cambió de repente.

-Ve a buscar al atontado de Tryndamere. Es una orden.

La mujer dudó pues sabía bien que en el momento en que diera vuelta la obstinada princesa intentaría escapar, pero tampoco podía desobeder órdenes así que con un último vistazo a Lux se alejó.

-Lo siento, mi gente no tiene mucho tacto. Es una lástima que sea esta la primera impresión que te llevas de los míos.

-Uhm, no. Yo diría que es la segunda, la primera fue… agradable – dijo Lux sin saber que la motivó a ponerse de repente tan valiente.

-Oh, en ese caso. Y en tanto Sejuani regresa, sería muy atrevido proponerle caminar un poco…

-Uhm, no pero…

Ashe sonrió.

-El joven que espera, asumiré.

-Si.

-Bueno, que puedo decir. Hacen una pareja…

-¡No! – se paresuró Luxanna -. Digo, no. Es mi compañero de Academia.

La mujer volvió a sonreir, esa vez sus ojos brillaron confirmando todas las sospechas que había despertado su actitud.

-En ese caso…

Pero Lux no alcanzó a levantarse, de la nada se materializaron dos personalidades. La primera Sejuani y la segunda, un tipo incluso más alto que ella, pero de largo cabello negro y espesa barba con penetrantes ojos verdes que analizaron a Luxanna en dos milisegundos juzgándola indigna al instante.

-Mi princesa, su madre requiere su presencia en el salón principal – habló el hombretón con un acento tan marcado que Lux apenas entendió sus palabras.

Ashe pareció descolocada, como si no hubiera esperada para nada que sus dos guardaespaldas hubieran llegado tan rápido, o que su madre la necesitara tan pronto, o que sus planes de alegrarse la velada se hubieran arruinado tan espectacularmente. Porque le bastó observar a Tryndamere y Sejuani segundo y medio para saber que ambos fulminaban a la jovencita con sus ojos y que, de haber podido, la hubieran desaparecido de su presencia en menos de lo que le tomara parpadear.

Estaba hecho, no le quedaba más que recuperar la compostura y resignarse a añadir otra marca ese conteo de castidad.

Lux, en cambio, había quedado en un estado de shock absoluto. ¿Acaso había estado Katarina a punto de perder su privilegiado lugar? Más preocupante aún, ¿Por qué había ella había estado tan dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la sutil propuesta de Ashe?. Y, todavía más extraño, ¿Cómo había Ashe adivinado que era ella una candidata adecuada para sus insinuaciones?

Eso último si la tenía bastante pensativa, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Jayce llegó a su lado con dos coloridas bebidas libres de alcohol.

-Lux – la llamó el joven.

-Oh, Jayce. Hola, perdón… estaba pensando en algo.

-Está bien. Te traje un coctel.

-Gracias – dijo Lux aceptando la bebida.

Jayce llenó el silencio con una ligera conversación sobre la banda que estaba amenizando la reunión. Pero Luxanna no hacía más que sonreír, mover la cabeza, reír cuando era adecuado y responder lo mínimo para que no fuera Jayce a sospechar que no estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir al salón principal. La conferencia de Viktor debe estar por comenzar.

Luxanna aceptó y tomó la mano de Jayce, para seguirlo al piso de arriba dónde el aula de conferencias estaba ya repleta de entusiastas que discutían con aire de conocedores el panfleto que se repartía a los asistentes. Jayce saludó algunos de los rostros que giraron en su dirección cuando pasaron, pero no se detuvo hasta que llego al lugar dónde él y Luxanna se sentarían.

-Vaya, vaya.

Jayce levantó el rostro y su sonrisa fue tan amplía que Luxanna casi sintió un poquito de celos por quien había sido capaz de lograr tal proeza.

-Vi, que agradable sorpresa.

-No te hablaba a ti, mal amigo.

Luxanna movió un poco el cuello para poder observar mejor a la joven.

La joven llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Jayce, pero sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones de la camiseta abiertos. Su cabello de un magenta brillante estaba cortado de manera irregular, de modo que era mucho más largo en la parte trasera y cortó adelante, con un flequillo peinado hacía el lado izquierdo.

-Le decía a la señorita.

Vi se levantó y llegó a la misma altura que Jayce. Lux no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

-Por supuesto, pero no te ilusiones que la señorita viene conmigo.

-¿Quién dice, tu? – respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos y dejando que el material del saco se tensara bajo sus músculos.

Pero Jayce no se enojó, por el contrario, soltó una carcajada y se hizo a un lado dejando a Lux frente a frente con su vieja amiga.

-Luxanna, esta es Vi. Una buena amiga.

-Amiga tuya voy a ser – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona.

La joven centró toda su atención en Luxanna y sonrió, pero a diferencia de Ashe o Katarina lo hizo sin segundas intenciones.

-Si de verdad estas saliendo con este – dijo señalando a su amigo – debes saber que llora como niña pequeña con las películas de animales. Y tiene los pezones muy sensibles…

-¡Ey!.

-¿Qué?

Lux sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque solo somos amigos.

-Ah bueno, en ese caso…

-Mi nombre es Lux, por cierto – interrumpió la joven que no tenía ánimo de seguir exponiendo su preferencia.

-Vi. Un gusto.

Luxanna decidió que era mejor tomar asiento y Vi le ganó el asiento al lado derecho de Luxanna, así que al joven le tocó conformarse con el lugar a su izquierda.

La conferencia empezó al poco tiempo, las luces se apagaron y un hombre subió al escenario para hacer una corta introducción sobre los logros del doctor Viktor y la exposición que daría esa noche.

Jayce se interesó de inmediato, pero Vi aprovechó para acercarse a Luxanna y hacer conversación pues lo único que le interesaba estaría más o menos a mitad de charla.

-Oye ¿De verdad te interesa toda esta cháchara o solo viniste por Jayce?

-Me interesa – respondió Lux apartando la vista del frente.

Vi también tenía los ojos azules y aunque su rostro no era tan delicado como el de Ashe, su mandíbula no tan marcada como la de Jayce y su cabello cerca de necesitar una ambulancia, era una muchacha guapa. Luxanna recordó el momento en que había cuando los brazos sobre su pecho y la manera como la tela pareció a punto de romperse, una clara señal de que debía tener unos brazos enormes y bien marcados. Quizá también la espalda y el abdomen. En fin, que era bastante obvio que la muchacha se ejercitaba a conciencia y no era atractiva, aunque quizá no de la manera convencional.

Vi continuó hablando, preguntándole cosas sin mucha importancia y en general distrayéndose de la introducción y los detalles de la investigación que le parecían aburridos; Luxanna le seguía la corriente porque con cada palabra la joven parecía tomarla más en serio y por eso cuando Vi de repente se quedó callada, con la vista fija en algún punto más allá de su cabeza y considerablemente más pálida de lo que en realidad era. Luxanna no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para descubrir que había causado tan brusca transformación.

A cinco metros de ellas, una mujer las observaba. Pero mujer de verdad, no como ella, ni siquiera como Vi sino con todas sus letras bien puestas. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro y lacio que le caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos igual de azules que los de Luxanna parecían centellear mientras iban lentamente de los suyos a los de Vi. Luego, la desconocida tomó asiento y giró el rostro hacía el frente.

-No sabía que la Sheriff iba a venir.

Comentó Jayce que habiendo escuchado como sus dos cotorras amiguitas hicieron silencio de repente, pero el resto de su burla murió tan pronto se fijó en el rostro descompuesto de Vi. La joven no respondió, simplemente se giró y observó el escenario con la mirada perdida.

Lux se acercó a Jayce lo suficiente para poder susurrarle.

-¿Quién es?

-Caitlyn Bellanova. Es la Sheriff del cuarto distrito de Piltóver. Muy famosa, muy buena puntería – dijo Jayce también susurrando -. Y… ex de Vi.

-No es muy… mayor.

-No tanto, solo que Cait siempre ha dado la impresión de tener más años de los que en realidad son, y también Vi. Así que, lo poco que sé es que tuvieron algo antes de que Caitlyn descubriera cuantos años tiene en realidad Vi.

Luxanna miró tan discreta como podía a la famosa Sheriff por encima del hombro de Jayce, con tan mala suerte que la mujer parecía hacer lo mismo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la Sheriff levantó un poco el rostro a la vez que respingaba la nariz.

Y eso fue todo lo que Luxanna necesitó para saber que esa noche, lo que más le convenía era mantenerse pegada a Jayce como una calcomanía.


	6. Cero Cinco

**Cero Cinco**

**Una pre-cita con ella.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

El chisme no vuela, se tele transporta.

Luxanna podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella con cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera eran discretos al ocultar su repentino y grupal interés en la maga, sus ojos giraban con todo y cuello a su paso.

Si bien Luxanna sabía que algo así podía llegar a pasar pues Jayce era un chico muy popular y su enorme club de fans estaba siempre muy al pendiente de su vida. Así que era obvio que la voz de su salida con él se correría rápido, pero no imaginó que tanto y mucho menos con las coloridas adiciones que alcanzaba a escuchar a su paso.

La joven cruzo el corredor y subió las escaleras del segundo bloque, a su lado dos jovencitos empezaron a cuchichear tan pronto creyeron que no los escucharía. Estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta y mirarlos, solo para darse el gusto de asustarlos pues si sabían lo de Jayce seguro que también lo poderosa que todos rumoreaban era. Más Lux se contuvo, siguió caminando fingiendo demencia y llego al tercer piso dónde Taliyah la esperaba con algunos informes.

-Hola Lux.

-Hola – saludó la maga con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-¿Cómo estás?

Lux consideró la pregunta, miró el rostro moreno de Taliyah y suspiró. Por supuesto que debía mostrarse abrumada para evitar que los demás identificaran correctamente sus expresiones de fastidio.

-Un poco… esto es demasiado.

-No les prestes atención. Algunos solo se mueren de envidia que salgas con Jayce. A mí me parece genial aunque pensé que ibas a salir con Ezreal.

-Taliyah, no estoy saliendo con Jayce. Solo fuimos a un evento académico juntos.

Respondió la chica entrando en el aula, buscó con la mirada al otro chico y al no encontrarlo giró sobre sus talones para encarar nuevamente a su amiga y secretaria.

-¿Y Ezreal?

-Siempre llega tarde.

-Ah, claro. Pero… supongo que ya lo debe saber. El rumor, me refiero.

La shurimana asintió; Luxanna bufó resignada y fe a su lugar dónde se dejó caer antes de empezar a revisar los informes.

Durante unos pocos minutos tuvo paz. Porque en el momento que Ezreal cruzo el marco de la puerta, la joven maga sintió un cambio en el ambiente del salón. Se hizo el silencio, sus compaeros observaron al joven como si se tratara de alguna extinta especie animal que había regresado a la vida. Luego, todos los ojos se posaron en Lux que no se percataba todavía de su presencia, pero que al saberse observada levantó la vista de la tableta y se topó casi de frente con los ojos de Ezreal, todos rojos e hinchados.

Lux se quedó quieta y callada, con la boca semiabierta adivinando que el rumor ni siquiera se había esparcido como la plaga esa mañana sino que seguramente lo sabían ya todos desde el momento que se subió al auto con el inventor. Pero ¿Qué era aquello que todos creían saber? Bueno, eso dependía de la versión que se escuchara.

Había de todo un poquito en esa cosecha: las versiones más realistas comentaban que los habían visto salir la tarde anterior muy arregladitos en uno de los autos de la academia y que habían regresado a eso de la media anoche, lo cual era más o menos acertado. Pero a partir de allí, algunos aseguraban que los vieron besarse apasionadamente en el auto, otros que al regresar habían permanecido en el automotor un largo rato antes de bajarse. Que Jayce la había llevado a su habitación como un verdadero caballero, se habían besado y aquí la historia tenía dos bifurcaciones: en una habían pasado la noche juntos con Jayce escapando antes del amanecer y en la otra solo se habían dado un beso de buenas noches.

Ni beso, ni sexo, ni siquiera buenas noches hubo.

Luxanna intentó levantarse para hablar con el joven, pero el profesor cerró el aula de un portazo y de un grito mandó a todos a sus lugares. De manera que la joven no tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar el malentendido en ese momento. Al cambio de bloque Ezreal parecía muy deprimido y Lux no quizó hacer una escena en frente de todos sus compañeros, ya era suficiente la atención indeseada que estaba recibiendo. Al almuerzo, el joven desapareció de su lugar usual en la cafetería y tampoco Lux sentía muchos deseos de estar allí, todos seguía observándola sin nada de disimulo. Así que se conformó con ir a comer al aula asignada a su club. El rubio tirador no apareció para su clase de la tarde y sus labores como presidenta no dieron espera.

Eran poco menos de las seis cuando Luxanna se liberó de sus responsabilidades diarias. Iba muy tranquila pasando por una de las áreas verdes cuando un cuchillo pasó muy cerca de su pierna derecha. Luego otro se clavó a dos metros del sendero y un tercero apareció poco después todavía más lejos.

La maga miró en todas las direcciones, asegurándose de que no había nadie por allí y cuando se creyó segura abandonó el buen camino para seguir ese particular rastro de migajas. La joven estuvo caminando un buen rato dentro del bosque artificial que rodeaba la academia hasta que finalmente llegó a un pequeño claro cerca de la muralla.

Recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol la esperaba Katarina mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos. Lux la miró prevenida, luego avanzó lo suficiente para quedar frente a ella y tuvo que esperar hasta que la asesina de cabello rosa se dignara a levantar la vista.

En lugar de hablar, Katarina sonrió. Abandonó el árbol y clavó sus dagas en el suelo con un solo movimiento, luego avanzó hacia Lux con lentitud y la rodeó con ambos brazos mas no la tocó. Se conformó con invadir su espacio personal en tanto la iba encarcelando entre sus extremidades y cuando estuvo segura que la jovencita pelirroja no huiría colocó las manos en su cadera, una a cada lado atrayéndola hacia sí; Luxanna, por su parte, se dejó hacer como un dócil cachorrito cuyo amo ha entrenado demasiado bien, pero sus ojos azules jamás abandonaron el rostro confiado y particularmente sonriente de la mujer.

-¿Tu madre no te contó lo que le pasó a la niña que siguió al lobo malo al bosque?.

-No eres un lobo – respondió Lux muy confiada.

-Aun así, te puedo… comer.

Ante eso Lux sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Con gusto se hubiera puesto a pedirle que por favor lo hiciera, allí mismo y sin prisas, pero había que tener un poquito de dignidad. Así que solo rio e intentó apartarse de Katarina, algo que no logró pues la asesina ajustó ambos brazos tras su espalda y la atrapó.

-¿Mucha prisa de volver con Jayce?

De repente, la sonrisa que había estado germinando en el rostro de Luxanna se congeló y fue reemplazada por una mueca de fastidio. Por supuesto que Katarina había escuchado el rumor, pero no podía estar pensando que era cierto… ¿O si?.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada – dijo la joven resignándose a lo que fuera.

Katarina acercó su rostro al suyo, sus ojos siempre en los suyos con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los propios, pero Lux sabía que la mujer no iba a besarla así que ni siquiera se hizo ilusiones.

La asesina jugaba con ella.

-¿Así de malo fue que no quieres ni recordarlo? – dijo Katarina con su clásico tono de burla.

Lux bufó, rodó los ojos e intentó empujarla, pero una vez más Katarina la mantuvo atrapada sin posibilidad de huir.

-¿Qué quieres?- fue la respuesta de la joven.

-Saber... ¿Qué tan microscópico es el pene de Jayce?

Lux ni se molestó en responder, solo puso mala cara y giró el rostro dónde ya no tuviera que ver un segundo más la cara de Katarina.

La asesina no dijo nada, tampoco la maga así que se quedaron el silencio durante un largo rato. No fue hasta que Katarina comenzó a reír mientras movía los brazos para irritar a la maga y obligarla así a que levantara la vista a su rostro. Estrategia que funcionó inesperadamente bien y Katarina pudo ver los centelleantes ojos de Lux fulminarla con su bonita mirada.

-Así que – empezó la asesina con una sonrisa de satisfacción – sigues guardándote para mí.

Luxanna hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque sus mejillas no hubieran reaccionado como lo hicieron pues la sonora carcajada que soltó Katarina al notar como su cuerpo la traicionaba fue una humillación que no superaría pronto. Más la joven Crownward no sabía que en realidad Katarina había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en formas de castrar a Jayce y la otra mitad descifrando porque le molestaba tanto que fuere cierto el dichoso rumorcito. Así que, esa honesta reacción del traidor cuerpecito de Luxanna le había devuelto la tranquilidad perdida.

-Ya no fastidies – susurró la maga resignándose a su suerte y optando por esconder la cara en el cuello de Katarina.

-Mmm. ¿Vas a ir así?

Lux levantó el rostro sin entender la pregunta y esperó en vano que Katarina le explicara, pero tuvo que forzar las neuronas y conectar teorías a la velocidad de la luz para concluir en cinco segundos que la asesina posiblemente se refería a su… bueno, lo que sea que se le pudiera llamar a lo que tenían programado.

-Son las seis – dijo Luxanna entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y?. Un par de horas antes no importan.

-También es martes. Escribiste el jueves en tu mensaje y…

-Cambié de opinión. ¿Algún problema con eso? – respondió la asesina.

-¿Tengo que empezar a leerte la mente o algo así?. Porque no creo que pueda…

Por respuesta, Katarina abrió los brazos y le dio un empujoncito a la maga.

-No te voy a llevar vestida así. Porte algo decente y vuelve.

Lux miró su uniforme, que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo y luego también la ropa que llevaba puesta la asesina: pantalón negro con botas de cuero a mitad de pantorrilla, una camisilla roja con "Pentakill" estampado en letras negras envueltas en llamas, chaqueta de cuero también negra y un manojo de pulseras y collares que no tenía tiempo para detallar.

-Si no vuelves en treinta minutos me largo sin ti.

Lux observó como Katarina se tumbaba bajo el árbol que había usado como apoyo cuando llegó y sacaba su teléfono pasando por completo de ella.

Con toda la gracia que podía a sabiendas que le restaban veintinueve minutos para ir a su habitación, buscar algo en su armario que pudiera compararse al atuendo de la asesina, cambiarse, peinarse un poco, quizá aplicarse algo de maquillaje y regresar Luxanna giró sobre sus talones y echo a nadar. Al menos hasta que estuvo segura que la asesina no la vería correr, porque cuando lo hizo esprintó a todo lo que le daban las piernas y subió las escaleras del edificio de a dos solo para toparse con que Ezreal la esperaba tumbado a un costado de su puerta. Era inevitable toparse con él, así que se estiró y fingió no llevar tanta prisa.

-Hola Ez – lo saludó aguantando el aliento para disimular que estaba sin aire.

El joven levantó la vista y sonrió, luego se levantó con lentitud.

-Hola, Lux. Yo… quería…

Pero el chico no continuó y Luxanna se impacientó de inmediato, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con Ezreal en ese momento. Katarina la estaba esperando, y había invertido cinco minutos en reventarse los pulmones para intentar regresar a tiemo. No obstante, el joven no podía saber nada de eso, así que se colocó en su lugar de señorita Crownward e hizo un esfuerzo por resolver el problemilla lo más rápido posible.

-No estoy saliendo con Jayce, Ez. Solo fuimos a una presentación de Hextech juntos. No sé que cosas hayas escuchado, pero no pasó nada.

Ezreal permanecía callado, peor la maga pudo ver como el color iba regresando de a poco a sus mejillas y como la luz de la esperanza se encendía de nuevo en sus ojitos azules.

-Lo siento, soy tonto.

-Si me hubieras dejado explicarte…

-Lo sé, pero… es que me gustas mucho, Lux. Muchísimo y cuando escuché todas esas cosas, lo que decían. Yo solo… no sé, estaba muy triste y… Jayce es mejor partido que yo. Digo, era obvio que lo ibas a preferir a él.

Luxanna casi se hecho a reír pues si Ezreal supiera a quién prefería ella en realidad seguro que le estallaba la cabeza.

Ya había perdidos dos minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo.

-Ez tu también me gustas – dijo Luxanna con una sonrisa tímida.

-Entonces…

-Pues…

Lux sabía que debía dejar que el joven tomara la iniciativa, pero el chiquillo era tan inexperto que seguramente le tomaría el resto de tarde y toda la noche terminar de decidirse.

-¿Podemos salir? – sugirió Lux pensando que ya solo tenía veintidós minutos.

Por supuesto, el rostro del joven se iluminó y asintió con vigor.

-Entonces… podemos ir a comer el sábado – sugirió la joven.

-¡Conozco un restaurante de comida jonia-shrurimana que te va a encantar!- respondió Ezreal ya emocionado -. ¿Puedo… pasar por ti antes de la cena?

Luxanna aceptó. Ezreal se fue saltando en una sola pierna de la felicidad.

Veintiún minutos restaban en el reloj y Luxanna sacó toda su ropa del armario, se colocó lo que le pareció desentonaría menos con Katarina, luego se aplicó un poco d maquillaje y corrió de regreso al bosque dónde la aspiraba que Katarina aún esperara por ella.

Tenía siete minutos para llegar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La he dividido en partes porque quiero brindarles algo esta noche.**


	7. Cero Seis

**Cero Seis**

**Una mitad de la cita con **_**ella**_**.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Luxanna llegó a tiempo, pero miró en ambas direcciones y no vio el menor rastro de Katarina, con miedo consultó la hora en su reloj y confirmó que de hecho aún tenía un minuto de gracia. Así que, ¿Dónde estaba Katarina?

La joven buscó en los alrededores hasta que luego de varios segundos vio sobresalir detrás de un tronco el botín de la asesina, así que caminó hacía allí y asomó la cabeza solo para toparse con que la asesina se había colocado la chaqueta en la cara y dormía muy cómodamente. Luxanna se acercó despacio y flexionó las rodillas agachándose a su lado, la observó decidiendo si era buenoa idea quitarle la prenda del rostro para despertarla o solo esperar a su lado hasta que lo hiciera sola. Al final se decantó por la segunda y se dejó caer a unos centímetros de la asesina mientras sacaba su teléfono para navegar en tanto despertaba.

Afortunadamente, un minuto después, el móvil de Katarina sonó y esta se levantó de inmediato dejando caer la chaqueta de su rostro. Aunque tenía el cabello todo desordenado, la joven de ojos verdes bostezo dándole cero importancia al móvil que seguía reproduciendo una estruendosa canción de metal.

-No te ves tan mal- comentó Katarina descartando la alarma de su móvil -. ¿Te pusiste ropa interior?

Lux rodó los ojos y se levantó de inmediato.

Por supuesto que llevaba. Incluso se colocó uno de los pantalones cortos que siempre usaba cada que decidía ponerse alguna falda, pues detestaba la idea que la gente fuere por allí viendo su ropa interior. Sin embargo, si había tomado la precaución de cambiarse los estampados del día por un sobrio conjunto negro.

No había sido sencillo elegir el atuendo, pero se decantó por una blusa blanca con falda de pliegues negra que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y botines negros con tres centímetros de tacón. El complemento era un blazer rosa con una pequeña bolsa del mismo color. Había dejado su cabello suelto, asegurando únicamente en la parte de atrás con un una larga y brillante cinta rosada que era completamente opacada por el rojo vibrante de su melena.

Cuando Katarina estuvo de pie empezó a caminar delante de la joven y fue directamente al muro, Lux creyó que Katarina lo saltaría, pero en su lugar la asesina lo atravesó limpiamente; Lux se quedó anonadada unos segundos hasta que ella mismo se acercó al muro y con mucha prudencia levantó su mano derecha para tocar la estructura. No obstante, en lugar de topar con algo sólido sus dedos atravesaron el holograma. La maga dio dos pasos al frente, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Katarina la esperaba apoyada en una motocicleta deportiva, la cual cabe mencionar era bastante costosa, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi padre fue director de esta academia durante muchos años. Así que de niña solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Papá hacia inspecciones y me llevaba con él, un día lo vi hacer desaparecer uno de los muros.

Katarina tomó uno de los cascos y se lo lanzó a Luxanna. Mientras la joven se lo aseguraba en la cabeza, Katarina subió a la motocicleta, la encendió y se colocó su propio casco y guantes. Luego le hizo una señal con la mano a Lux para que se acomodara en la parte trasera. Pero la maga no se movió.

-¿Qué?

-Ahm… nunca me he subido en una.

-No es tan difícil, solo levantas una pierna, pones el trasero y te agarras de algo para no caerte.

Lux pasó saliva algo nerviosa. No entendía porque razón de repente le daba miedo una motocicleta, o más bien, porque le causaba ansiedad subirse en una con Katarina. Aun así, la joven hizo caso y se subió al vehículo, Katarina apenas le dio tiempo para terminar de acomodarse en el sillín cuando arrancó la moto causando que Luxanna gritara y se aferrara a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal como el instinto de supervivencia de Lux gritaba, Katarina conducía como maniática: a toda velocidad esquivando los árboles hasta que llegó a la calle más cercana y aceleró todavía más. Una vez en ruta, la asesina esquivaba los autos como si fueren todos demasiado lentos cuando era ella la que por muy poco no excedía el límite de velocidad permitido en la ciudad. Atrás, a Lux no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos, apretujar el cuerpo de Katarina con sus brazos y rogar que ese no fuera su final.

Lux no estuvo segura durante cuando tiempo estuvieron viajando, pero pronto dejaron atrás el concurrido centro, los pacíficos suburbios y se encontraron en la zona industrial, pero no la nueva sino la antigua y prácticamente abandonada. Allí fue cuando Katarina desaceleró considerablemente y Lux se animó a levantar el visor de su casco para poder hablarle.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó observando los edificios clausurados.

-Ya lo veras.

Fue la respuesta de la asesina quién hizo un brusco giro apoyando parte del su peso combinado en una pierna y causando que, de nuevo, un gritico de pánico escapara de los labios de Luxanna.

De repente el panorama gris y derruido cambio.

Lux pudo ver el lugar llenarse súbitamente de colores, de música, de gente, de autos y motocicletas.

Katarina tomó un carril artificial creado entre dos grupos de autos y motocicletas y fue hasta el fondo, muy cerca de la entrada del enorme edificio del cual escapaba música a todo volumen. Lux entendió que debía bajarse y así lo hizo, luego esperó que Katarina tomara el casco de sus manos y no le sorprendió cuando colocó ambos sobre el asiento de su moto, sin tan siquiera asegurarlos.

Casi de inmediato un sujeto enrome y musculoso se acercó a ellas. Lux se pegó a Katarina por reflejo, pues no llevaba su bastón con ella y la asesina rio.

-Señorita Katarina – dijo el hombre.

La aludida no respondió, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Luxanna como si fuere lo más natural entre ellas y empezó a caminar.

Al acercarse a la entrada, Lux pudo ver una pequeña fila de personas que esperaban pacientemente su turno para acceder al lugar, creyó que se formarían pero Katarina fue directamente a la puerta, intercambió un saludo con el segundo gorila de la noche y entraron de inmediato.

Luxanna estaba algo abrumada con el ruido, la música electrónica le estaba lastimando un poco los oídos y tantas luces de colores la mareaban, que hubiera mucha gente en el recibidor tampoco ayudaba pues había una rarísima y no muy agradable combinación de aromas. Por un lado, los galanes que se había aplicado la botella entera de colonia, por otro las mujeres fatales que hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Por suerte, no se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo y Katarina las llevó por uno de los corredores hasta una sala enorme, donde la música era más amena, menos ruidos y con mejor ritmo. Aunque claro, seguía habiendo un número considerable de gente. En ese momento, Katarina las llevó hasta una de las mesas y luego de tomar asiento sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, lo encendió y se tumbó contra el espaldar del sofá. Lux, en cambio, estaba observando la decoración del lugar como hipnotizada, había muchísimas luces, pero los focos solo parecían encendidos a medias y con la combinación de luces era a la vez sencillo ver cuantas personas habían allí, pero casi imposible reconocerlas a más de dos metros de distancia. En la parte frontal, a unos diez metros de ellas había una tarima dónde se podía ver una banda amenizando la fiesta.

-Apuesto que nunca habías venido a un lugar así.

Dijo Katarina expulsando una gran bocanada de humo. Humo que le llegó en todo el rostro a Luxanna cuando giró para ver a la asesina. De inmediato la joven intentó desintoxicar su aire abanicando ambas manos; Katarina solo se burló y aspiró una segunda vez su cigarro para volver a expulsar todo el humo en el espacio personal de la maga.

-¡Ya para! – reclamó Lux de mal humor - ¿No sabes que eso te mata?.

Por supuesto que Katarina lo sabía, pero también había otro montón de cosas que podía matarla antes. Así que esperó con una enorme sonrisa que Lux terminara de limpiar su aire, tomó una bocana enorme de su cigarro y luego, a gran velocidad la tomó por los hombros llevando su boca a la suya. Exhalo el humo en la boca de Luxanna que luchó en vano por separarse y solo la dejó ir cuando la rubia empezó a toser.

Por supuesto, la joven maga intentó atínale alguna cachetada pero Katarina es escabulló entre risas y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero antes de perderse entre la multitud; Luxanna se quedó tosiendo y maldiciendo, demasiado ocupada estaba para registrar que de una manera muy extraña sus labios y los de Katarina habían hecho contacto. Tan enojada estaba que, en lugar de seguir allí sentadita expulsado todo ese detestable humo de sus pulmones, se levantó y deambuló por la pista de baile.

Lux ya quería regresar a la academia, ya le resbalaba si tenía que irse a pie, si Katarina y ella jamás volvían a hablarse, o si moría virgen. Estaba furiosa. Tanto que ni siquiera registraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Las luces del escenario bajaron de repente, dos reflectores uno de color azul y otro rojo se encendieron y enfocaron una solitaria figura sobre el escenario: una chica que llevaba un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro que parecían terminar en un par de botas negras con brillos dorados. En la parte superior vestía un brillante sostén dorado y guantes negros cuyos dedos habían sido removidos, Luxanna pudo distinguir una gruesa pulsera dorada de apariencia metálica en su mano derecha. Llevaba un brillante maquillaje en tonos purpura y negro que junto a la iluminación daban la ilusión de que sus ojos eran también púrpuras. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención a primera vista era su largo cabello lacio de color violeta que estaba trenzado a cada lado en una semicoleta.

O bueno, eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de la maga antes de que la música empezara y la mujer comenzara a mover sus caderas al ritmo que imponía la melodía.

Porque en el momento que la bailarina empezó con su presentación, Lux se quedó mirándola como hipnotizada y olvido, de nuevo, todos los planes que había hecho producto de su enojo. Pero los demás asistentes no lo hicieron, así que cuando la gente comenzó a salir a la pista para bailar un poco o solo admirar mejor a la bailarina en escenario Lux se vio empujada y fue dando algunos tumbos hasta que finalmente sintió un par de manos cerrarse sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto, lux creyó que Katarina había regresado mas al levantar la vista lo único que encontró fueron un par de ojos grises que le resultaron familiares.

Muy, pero que muy _familiares_.

-¿Luxanna?

La joven no reaccionó, al menos no de manera consiente pues todo el colorcito que había agarrado entre las rabias y el calor que hacía allí entre tanta gente escapó de sus mejillas quedando pálida al instante.

-¿Lux? – volvió a intentar.

Esta vez Lux si reaccionó, se separó un poco y observó lo mejor que pudo el resto del rostro que la observaba. No había equivocación, era ella.

-Kahina.

-¿Estás bien?-peguntó a su vez la aludida procurando arrastrarlas a ambas aun lugar menos concurrido.

-Si.

Durante algunos segundos ninguna dijo nada, solo llegaron hasta un costado del escenario donde la gente ya no se arremolinaba tanto y se dedicaron algunas miradas incómodas.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?.

Lux estaba punto de contestar.

-Digo, ósea no me tienes que decir. Es más… si tu no me viste, yo no te vi.

Luxanna pareció considerar sus opciones y luego levantó el rostro asintiendo una sola vez, Kahina también lo hizo y se fue muy lentamente sin mirar atrás.

Sin duda ese era el mejor acuerdo para las dos.

Así que Lux se encontró sola una vez más, en medio de un mar de personas a quienes no conocía sin saber dónde estaba la salida o la mesa dónde Katarina la había dejado y, lo peor, sin la más remota idea de cómo regresaría a casa. Seguro que en caso de emergencia podía llamar a Johannes y el encontraría su ubicación, pero era arriesgarse a que sus padres supieran de su salidita nocturna y su tapadera de niña buena quedaría bastante golpeada.

Además, Katarina no podía largarse sin ella. Ósea si podía dar media vuelta e irse dejándola allí abandonada, pero no se atrevería. Ósea si se podía atrever a hacerlo porque era Katarina, pero al menos tendría algo de decencia para no hacerlo ¿Verdad?.

Para su fortuna, KAtarina había estado buscándola y cuando la vio fue directo hacia ella con su cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Eres imbe…?

Pero la asesina no terminó su frase porque Luxanna se colgó de su cuello y se abrazó a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Katarina olvidó el insulto para preguntarse si algo había ocurrido en su corta ausencia.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas con las bebidas Katarina no podía hacer más que dejarse abrazar y preguntar, con la voz más neutral que le salía cuando estaba preocupada y quería ocultarlo, si estaba bien.

-Si.

-Segura. ¿Alguno de estos idiotas te tocó o…?

-No, solo… pensé que te ibas a ir sin mí y no sabía cómo regresar a la academia.

Kataina rio, se zafó del agarre de Lux y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. De nuevo en la mesa, la asesina dejó las bebidas y se acomodó de manera que Luxanna no tuviera más opción que sentarse entre sus piernas. La maga lo hizo y apoyó la espalda sobre el pecho de Katarina.

-Ten – dijo la asesina tomando uno de los cocteles y colocándolo en la mano derecha de la joven.

Lux lo recibió, lo olfateó y arrugó la nariz al notar que llevaba alcohol, pero Katarina aprovechó la cercanía para tomar un sorbo de su propio trago que era mucho más fuerte que la bebida frutal de Lux con solo un shot de vodka y volvió a tomar el rostro de Lux entre sus manos.

Katarina dejó que el líquido se transfiriera de su boca a la de Luxanna usando la fuerza necesaria para no dejarla ir, y cuando la maga tragó la asesina aflojó un poco su agarre. Pero, en lugar de soltarla, Katarina tomó sus labios entre los suyos una vez más.

Técnicamente tampoco fue un beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, las mejillas de Lux estaban encendidas de carmín y Katarina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la vio mover los labios como pez fuera del agua. Hubiera podido meterse con ella, pero decidió dejarla ser así que solo siguió tomando su trago con Lux recostada sobre su pecho dándole sorbitos al suyo.

La bailarina todavía se movía en el escenario y Luxanna seguía sus movimientos con atención, hasta que se sintió observada.

La joven miró en derredor y no parecía haber nadie reparando en ella, pero cuando por fin dio con los ojos que la observaban se paralizó.

Por unos minutos, había olvidado quien era, dónde estaba y el mal conjunto que esas dos cosas hacían, pero allí estaba Kahina con su metro setenta y cinco, su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos grises para recordárselo.

Lo único que le quedaba a Lux en ese momento era que la joven cumpliera su propuesta y fingiera, así como ella también lo haría, que jamás se encontraron en ese lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Okei, abro apuestas para saber que es Kahina para Lux.**

**Apuesto dos botones a que es la ex. ¿Quién se le mide?.**

**Also, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!.**


	8. Cero Siete

**Cero Siete**

**La otra mitad de la cita con **_**ella**_**.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

No ocurre nada porque Lux sigue en el antro con Katarina así que vamos para allá.

Después del inesperado encuentro con su querida prima, Luxanna había estado nerviosa durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente las caricias de Katarina la fueron calmando y terminó recostada muy cómoda sobre el pecho de la asesina, en tanto daba sorbitos a su tercer coctel de la noche. Frente a ellas, la gente estaba entusiasmada con el trio de chicos que deleitaba los ojos de los presentes con sus tonificados cuerpos al ritmo que una conocidísima DJ tocaba.

Katarina, por su parte, estaba jugando con el cabello de Luxanna en tanto consideraba si realemnte tenía tanta hambre para desacomodarse. Y resultó que sí.

-Muévete – dijo la asesina enderezándose.

Luxanna la miró de reojo sosteniendo el vaso sobre su pecho con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazadas, pero obedeció sin demora y en segundos Katarina estuvo de pie a su lado.

-¿Quieres tapas?- pregunto Katarina mientras estiraba el cuerpo haciendo sonar casi todos sus huesos.

-No sé qué es eso – respondió Lux con voz atropellada.

Por respuesta la asesina se agachó a su lado, le tomó el rostro con una mano y le apretujó los cachetes hasta que hizo un puchero, luego la beso y se alejó ordenándole que mantuviera el trasero pegado a la silla.

Sin perder tiempo Katarina se acercó a la barra y ordenó un par de porciones de tapas de carne de res y cerdo, con una cerveza negra y una soda de limón. Tomó un puñado de pistachos y se acomodó en la banca mientras esperaba que trajeran su comida. En tanto esperaba, una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

-¿DuCouteau?

Katarina giró y sonrió. Hacía un par de meses que no veía a la Akali por allí.

-¡Ey, pensé que ya no venias por aquí!-exclamó Akali dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que por fin te habías unido a la secta de mamita y vuelto al camino del bien.

-Ja, créeme que sigue intentándolo.

-¿Sigues cantando en este muladar? – preguntó la asesina metiéndose un par de nueces a la boca.

-Si, tengo que vivir de algo. No todos podemos ir por la vida bebiendo y cogiendo con el dinero de nuestros padres. Pero sabes – dijo Akali tomando asiento al lado de la asesina – creo que me conviene volverme lesbiana.

Katarina levantó una de sus cejas y soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-Habló – empezó Akali señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el escenario – que la noviecita

millonaria de Kai'Sa le ha comprado un departamento. Bueno, se supone que vivirán juntas cuando Kai'Sa terminé este semestre en la universidad. Tú, tienes un montón de dinero y que recuerde tu papi te dejó un departamento nada feo en la zona norte y… tu _amiguita_ seguro que también nada en billetes.

Katarina giró lo suficiente para ver a Luxanna levantar su vaso casi vacío con ambas manos y darle dos rápidos sorbitos a su trago.

-Entonces, había pensado que si también doy con una tipa millonaria estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

-En serio, no te gustaba la carne en barra y eso…

-Si y Shen es bueno en la cama, pero desde que mamá se enteró que nos acostamos esta empecinada en que nos casemos. Quiere que él se una a la iglesia y me ayude a llevar nuestro _rebaño_.

-El rebaño pagaría tus cuentas. Haría todo lo que les ordenes, te adorarían como su dios en esta sucia tierra…¿No es así como funciona?

-No jodas, DuCouteau. Tengo diecinueve, no voy a casarme y menos con Shen. Además, hace poco vino un tipo, de una disquera, dice que ha estado viendo mis presentaciones y le interesa reclutarme para un grupo.

Akali y Katarina se conocían de la secundaria, habían congeniado por alguna misteriosa razón y hasta terminaron siendo muy amigas en su último año. Pero en tanto Katarina había entrado en la prestigiosa Academia Durandal, Akali se había quedado en casa ayudando a su madre a llevar la iglesia y preparándose a fuerzas para heredarlo todo, hasta que un día la jovencita jonia decidió aventarse por una carrera en el mundo de la música.

-Pero también puede ser un proxeneta… así que no lo he llamado.

-Ya veo. Dame el nombre, pido un par de favores y te aviso.

-Te lo escribo después.

Akali tomó un poco de maní y un par de tragos de su botella de agua mineral ligeramente gasificada con sabor a limón.

-¿Tu amiguita es… legal?

Katarina frunció las cejas girando una vez más para observa a Lux que ahora jugaba con los dos trozos de hielo que había quedado a medio derretir en su vaso. Una sonrisa tonta y de borracho primerizo pintada en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo es – contestó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, parece una niñita!. Además, es muy diferente de cómo te gustan.

Eso era verdad, pensó la asesina. Lux era una especie diferente de la que normalmente buscaba pero, siendo justos, fue Lux quién la buscó a ella y si bien había sido su idea el traerlas a ese lugar Luxanna ya parecía haberse aclimatado.

-En fin, me largo. Tengo que buscar a Kai'Sa antes de que se vayan sin mí. Estoy… quedándome en el sofá del dormitorio de Kai'Sa. Cuando se larga con la novia me quedo con la cama, pero últimamente estoy condenada al sofá.

-¿Te fuiste de casa?

-Y hago mí mejor intento por no tener que regresar arrastrándome.

Akali se bajó de la butaca, terminó su botella de dos tragos y empezó a alejarse con una escueta despedida. Sin embargo, Katarina la llamó con un grito lo suficiente alto para hacerse escuchar sobre la música y el bullicio de la demás gente.

Akali solo tuvo unos segundos para ver el resplandor de algo que volaba por el aire hacia ella. Levantó la mano y atrapó el pequeño objeto metálico: una llave; Katarina se giró sin esperar que Akali hiciera contacto visual con ella. Tomó la comida que ya estaba lista y regresó a la mesa como si nada, pero su buen humor no duró mucho ya que al llegar pudo ver una mujer de cabello rosa sentada muy contenta frente a Luxanna.

-¡Kata! – gritó la maga ya sin esconder su intoxicación.

-Oh, wow. Definitivamente es una mejora – dijo la desconocida que Katarina ya fulminaba con sus ojos verdes.

-No seas mala Vi. ¡Jayce es mi… _nuestro_ amigo!

La asesina colocó la comida en la mesa y permaneció de pie unos segundos, juzgando con sus verdecitos ojos a la recién llegada de cabello magenta que le devolvía la mirada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Entre tanto, Luxanna se había sentado en el filo del sofá para darle espacio a Kataraina de reclamar su posición a su espalda. No obstante, al ver que la mujer no se daba prisa, los ojos azules de Lux giraron hacia ella y luego una de sus manos la jaló por la manga de la chaqueta hasta que la asesina se dignó a tomar asiento.

-Mmm se vé delicioso.

Lux ni siquiera esperó que Katarina estuviere totalmente acomodada a su espalda antes de tomar una porción y recostarse sobre ella.

-Ten – dijo Lux con una enorme sonrisa mientras le ofrecía el primer mordisco.

Por reflejo Katarina sonrió y le dio una mordida. Luego, Lux hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió con lo bien que sabía el bocadillo. Aunque, en su alicorado estado le fue imposible identificar el picor de los jalapeños, lo único que la maga sintió fue un leve escozor.

-¿Y esta quién es?- preguntó Katarina luego de masticar un rato.

-Es Vi. Nos conocimos ayer en la exposición de Viktor.

-Oh wow, Viktor – repitió Vi a modo de broma la casual forma de la joven para referirse a uno de los más prominentes inventores de su generación.

-Sip.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?- continuo la asesina tragando y abriendo la boca casi de inmediato cando Lux le acercó la comida de nuevo.

-Escuché sobre este lugar en Piltóver y pensé que no podía regresar sin haber venido.

-¿Tuviste que hacer fila? - preguntó Lux dándole un par de sorbos a la bebida que le había traído Katarina.

-Si, como todos…

Luxanna sonrió como un gatito travieso que acababa de romper algo muy valioso y Vi, a quién la jovencita ya le parecía linda de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar devovlerle el gesto, aunque no entendía nada.

Pero a Katarina no le hacía la menor gracia la situación, por impulso colocó ambas manos en la cadera de Lux y la atrajo hacia sí misma. Lux no notó la posesividad del gesto (porque ya estaba lo suficiente borracha), pero Vi si lo hizo y solo continuó sonriendo, pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en los verdes de Katarina.

-¿Qué estás tomando? – preguntó Lux de repente.

-Uhm, Ron con un poco de cola.

-Yo…¿Qué he tomado Kata?.

-No me acuerdo – respondió la asesina de mal humor.

Kata se daba perfecta cuenta que esta tipa, Vi si la memoria no le fallaba, estaba tomándole interés a Lux y no le gustaba. De hecho, lo que le apetecía en ese momento era levantarse, tomar a Lux e irse de allí, pero no podía hacerlo sin que fuere obvio que huía. Así que, se conformó con dejarle bien en claro que Luxanna había llegado con ella y se iría con ella.

No obstante, Lux no tenía la misma impresión que su cita y continuó hablando con Vi despreocupadamente. Incluso ofreciéndole comida o que probara su trago sin una sola preocupación que le nublara la mente.

Los minutos pasaron en paz.

Katarina terminó su soda, la banda que se presentaba se marchó y un DJ tomó su lugar. Luxanna se terminó todo el plato de tapas y también su licor, al igual que Vi pero seguían muy animaditas discutiendo teorías Hextech que no interesaban a la asesina. Hasta que esta última se aburrió de no tener toda la atención de Lux y se levantó.

-¿Kata?

-Vámonos – sentenció la asesina ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

Cómo Lux no dudó en tomarla, Katarina no pudo evitar la sonrisa de victoria que dirigió a Vi y se regodeó en su aplastante vitoria por las afecciones de Luxanna hasta que la jovencita finalmente se colocó de pie, únicamente para irse encima de Katarina riendo como loca.

-Perdón.

Se disculpaba entre risitas y miradas avergonzadas.

Katarina empezó a caminar arrastrando a la joven consigo, pero Vi decidió fastidiarla un poco así que en lugar de dejarlas ir corrió hasta ellas gritando el nombre de su nueva amiga.

-¡Lux, espera. ¡Luxanna!

Katarina le dio un fuerte jalón a Lux, como para evitar que girara, pero la maga se zafó de su agarre y volteó, con una enorme sonrisa, hacía Vi.

-¿Tienes teléfono?- preguntó Vi.

-Uhm… sí.

Vi estiró la palma extendida de su mano y esperó hasta que Luxanna logró sacar su teléfono de la bolsa, pero mientras eso ocurría fue su turno para dedicarle sonrisita de victoria a Katarina que se enfurruñaba sola con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cuando Lux finalmente le entregó el móvil, Vi marcó su número de teléfono y lo guardo con su nombre y una foto que se tomó allí mismo. Luego se lo devolvió a la joven pelirroja y las vio alejarse, riendo cuando Lux intentó volver a colgarse del brazo de Katarina pero esta no la dejo, al menos la primera vez ya que Lux continuó insistiendo y finalmente cedió. Casi en la salida, Vi pudo observar como Luxanna se colocaba de puntitas para darle un beso a la otra chica.

Fuera, Luxanna apenas podía caminar por sí misma e iba de aquí para allá riendo como boba, en parte porque el mundo le daba vueltas envuelto en dos mil colores, pero también porque a Katarina ya le había pasado el enojo y la llevaba abrazada por la espalda mientras iba besándole el cuello.

-¿Vamos a volver a la academia?-preguntó Lux.

-Ujum – fue la respuesta de Katarina.

Y no fue necesario que dijeran más.

Con cierta dificultad Lux pudo subirse a la motocicleta y se abrazó a la espalda de Katarina durante el trayecto de regreso. La asesina podía sentir el suave agarre de la maga así que no se atrevió a acelerar mucho por miedo a que la joven se cayera. Lo cual era difícil, porque un lado de su cabeza le gritaba que debía aprovechar el momento para llevársela a la cama lo más pronto posible, que era esa la oportunidad que estuvo esperando. Pero, la otra, más racional y que rara vez salía a flote - y cuando lo hacía era ignorada olímpicamente le prevenía de hacerlo. Le hacía cuestionarse si realmente era necesario que se acostaran esa noche, pues Lux apenas tenía la conciencia necesaria para sujetarse.

Como fuere, Katarina las llevó de regreso a Durandal y dejó la motocicleta fuera del muro falso escondida entre unos arbustos. Se bajó arrastrando a Lux y caminó a su lado de regreso al dormitorio.

Poco antes de salir del falso bosquecito, Lux espabiló un poco al reconocer el edificio dónde estaba ubicado su dormitorio.

-No – se quejó Luxanna colgándose del cuello de Katarina.

-¿No? – contestó la asesina enarcando su ceja derecha.

-Tu habitación – sugirió Luxanna colando una de sus manos por el cuello de Katarina hacia los músculos de su espalda.

Aunque Katarina todavía tenía esas dos vocecitas discutiendo en su cabeza, el beso suave y tentador que le daba Lux terminó por ser más poderoso que la guerra interna en su cabeza.

Si la niña quería pasar la noche en su habitación, quién era ella para negarse.


	9. Cero Ocho

**Los quiero a todos, muchas gracias por los mentarios bonitos. Quiero seguir actualziando esto más a menudo. Espero que con ese episodio ya terminado la cosa mejore un poco. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cero Ocho**

**For the Frist Time in Forever**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Luxanna Crownward arriesgaba su impecable imagen de niña buena escabulléndose a las dos de la madrugada en el bloque Zigma de dormitorios junto a Katarina DuCouteau, dando tumbos de lo borracha que iba y suprimiendo las ganas de quitarse lo que llevaba puesto allí mismo. El corazón de Luxanna latía tan fuerte y tan a prisa que estaba segura la asesina de cabello rosado podía escucharlo a medida que se acercaban a destino.

Por supuesto no podían entrar como si nada por la puerta principal así que se acercaban por la parte trasera del edificio con cuidado de no destrozar mucho las plantas, Luxanna era guiada por la mano de Katarina que estaba de repente fría y sudorosa.

Y aunque nadie lo creería, Katarina estaba verdaderamente nerviosa porque la batalla interna seguía desarrollándose sin tregua. Aunque ahora había nuevos factores en consideración: por un lado, el encuentro con Akali había avivado en Katarina los viejos recuerdos de su secundaria, cuando ella y la aspirante a rapera salían a recorrer los antros. En esa época su vida era un poco más sencilla, la de las dos. Ella por su parte siempre había tenido una facilidad para atraer mujeres mayores, pero que gustaban adoptar roles pasivos dejándola hacer a ella más o menos como quisiera, a sabiendas que el encuentro sería dulce y breve. Akali, en cambio, no era parejas temporales lo que buscaba sino abrirse camino en el mundo del rap participando en cuantas batallas y eventos encontraba.

No había pasado más de un año y algunos meses desde eso, pero en ese momento para Katarina los recuerdos eran ya muy distantes. Su padre aún estaba en casa, su madre aún fingía que le importaba qué demonios pasara con ella y tenía una hermana - no solo la mitad.

Luxanna tropezó y soltó una carcajada forzando el regreso de Katarina al momento presente. Habían llegado ya al balcón de su ventana. Katarina procuró hacerle señas a Lux para que recuperara la compostura, pero sus muecas tuvieron el efecto completamente opuesto y la joven maga cayó sobre su trasero en el instante que la asesina soltó su mano, pero lejos de molestarse la chiquilla moría de risa.

Katarina la observó preguntándose si no estaba mal llevarla a su habitación en ese estado, si acaso Lux si tenía el suficiente uso de razón para decidir que quería acostarse con ella. Pero la chiquilla levantó el rostro en ese momento, con sus bonitos y brillantes ojos azules clavándose en los suyos con tal intensidad que Katarina hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acallar las dudas.

Así fue como Katarina dejó a Lux sentada en el suelo, aún presa del ataque de risa, mientras escaló con dos agiles brincos la pared hasta su ventana, la abrió sin esfuerzo y tomó una de sus armas para volver a salir y bajar con una pirueta.

Aún en silencio, Katarina le tendió su mano libre a Lux que no dudó en tomarla y esforzarse en levantar sus posaderas del suelo. No fue tarea difícil, pues la fuerza de Katarina la impulsó de inmediato y fue a estrellarse con su pecho.

-No vomites en mí – advirtió Katarina soltando la mano de Lux y pasando el brazo por su cadera para sujetar la fuerza.

Lux sonrió, sintió enérgicamente y pasó albos brazos por encima de los hombros de Katarina, luego conectó sus dedos tras la nuca de su la asesina y se colocó de puntillas para darle un beso; Katarina respondió agachando la cabeza y abriendo un poco la boca, pero también aprovechó la distracción para lanzar su daga hacía el balcón. En segundos, Katarina se separó de Luxanna y uso su shumpo para llevarlas ambas al segundo piso.

Ni bien aterrizaron, Katarina abrió la puerta deslizante para entrar de dos zancadas con Luxanna colgada de su cuello muerta de risa. No le dio tiempo a su cerebro de empezar a luchar consigo mismo pues soltó la daga y la pateó como pudo hacia la pared. Luego ocupó sus manos con la chaqueta de Luxanna y la bajó de un tirón el instante en que la joven relajó ambos brazos. Acto seguido, Katarina tomó la parte inferior de la camiseta y tiró hacía arriba, sincronizando perfectamente cuando Lux levantó los brazos para que pudiera pasarla sobre su cabeza, removerla y lanzarla a un costado, junto a su bolsa que colgaba de la ropa descartada.

Katarina se tomó unos segundos para admirar la desnudez que descubrir, pero con apenas la luz de unas tímidas estrellitas colándose por la ventana no era nada sencillo. Aún así, Katarina se agachó con la velocidad que la caracterizaba para deshacer el broche de l falta y bajarla de un tirón. Esta vez sí pudo distinguir la forma de la lencería que llevaba la joven contrastando con la palidez de sus piernas.

Al levantarse, Katarina tomó la cintura de Lux entre sus manos y la levantó lo suficiente para darle vuelta y recostarla sobre su cama. Luxanna solo la miró mientras la asesina se ocupaba de quitarle los zapatos y calcetines. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Katarina le hizo una seña para que levantara un poco la espalda y, acto seguido, metió ambas manos para deshacer el broche de su sostén. Tampoco apartó la vista cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Katarina colarse bajo el borde de su ropa interior y halar descubriendo así su sexo. Y solo esperó con las piernas apenas separadas que Katarina terminara de quitarse su propia ropa, allí de pie a menos de medio metro de la cama.

Una vez libre Katarina se subió a gatas a la cama y fue cubriendo el cuerpo de Luxanna con el suyo, hasta que sus rostros se alienaron. Por instinto Lux levantó los brazos para abrazar a Katarina quién ronroneó de gusto al sentir los dedos de Lux estrujarle la piel de la espalda. Entrecerró los ojos y bajo el rostro lo suficiente para besarla, con la boca abierta y capturando tanto como podía los labios de la joven maga. No se apresuró a usar su lengua, sino que disfruto como su pareja se acoplaba al rítmo que ella imponía y como se esforzaba por no derretirse demasiado con solo unos cuantos besos.

Como estaba muy oscuro, a Katarina se le antojó encender la lámpara y estiró su brazo derecho alcanzando el botón dejando así que una tenue luz anaranjada llenara la instancia.

-Katarina – gimió Lux cunado sintió las manos de la asesina empezar a recorrer sus costados.

Sonriendo en medio del beso Katarina llevó sus palmas abiertas a la cadera de Luxanna dónde se detuvo para levantarla un poco y reacomodarla de modo que su cuerpo quedase justo debajo del suyo.

Se besaron durante un rato más, hasta que Katarina apoyó su cuerpo en su costado derecho y empezó a trazar patrones sobre la pelvis de Luxanna con las yemas de sus dedos izquierdos. Poco a poco, entre besos, Katarina fue acercándolas hacia la zona púbica y rozo con lentitud los vellos que allí encontró, que fueron pocos y cortos.

-¿Para mí? – preguntó Katarina separándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la joven.

-No. Siempre los mantengo así… es molesto si crecen mucho.

Katarina sonrió otra vez, bajó la vista y pudo distinguir apenas el área muy bien depilada y cuidada. Se dio permiso para deslizar los dedos por encima del monte de venus y sentir lo que se escondía solo milímetros más abajo. Lu tomó aire y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se mordía los labios.

-Oh, que húmeda te pones.

Luxanna le dio una palmada juguetona en el hombro, pero su sonrisa fue tan pícara que Katarina casi escuchó las palabras que su boca nunca pronunció.

-Hummm. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – preguntó.

Por un segundo, Luxanna la miró confundida pues ambas sabían que ella era virgen. Pero luego Lux lo comprendió y soltó una carcajada.

-El…domingo. Con la primera foto que me enviaste.

-¿La primera?. ¿Y la de la tina?- preguntó Katarina dejando que sus dedos índice y corazón se adentraran entre los húmedos pliegues que protegían el sexo de Luxanna.

-Ah… esa… me encanta – respondió levantando el rostro para darle un beso -, pero la otra me gusta mucho también.

Katarina continuó presionando, hasta que se introdujo brevemente entre los labios interiores de Luxanna y comenzó a probar exactamente cómo colocar sus dedos para lo que seguía. En el momento que iba a empezar a ejercer presión contra su himen, Lux se separó y la observó detenidamente con ojos temorosos.

-¿Me… va a doler?

Kata guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando recordar si a ella le había dolido. Resultó que no tenía la más remota idea, porque había regalado su primera vez en una noche de fiesta y ni se acordaba a quien. No obstante, Katarina acaricio el rostro de Lux con su mano libre, la besó un par de veces y ganó el tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro encontrase una respuesta decente.

-Un poco.

Lux hizo una mueca.

-Pero después voy a hacer que te olvide de ese dolorcito y que te sientas muy bien – dijo puntuando cada palabra con un beso.

La joven maga aún estaba un poco agitada, pero regresó sus manos a la espalda de Katarina y la beso con fuerza, como si estuviera dándole el último permiso para que la penetrara y Katarina no perdió tiempo, pues impulso sus dos dedos con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar la barrera de tejido y sujetó la boca de Luxanna con la suya hundiéndole la cabeza en la almohada cuando esta intentó alejarse. El gemido adolorido de su virginidad quedó ahogado en la boca de Katarina, luego, tal como había prometido, la asesina la hizo sentir tan bien que Lux ni siqueira sería capaz de rescatar otro recuerdo de ese momento.

Sin embargo, mientras Lux gemía cada vez que los dedos de Katarina entraban y salían de ella, cada que su clítoris era estimulado con el rozar de un pulgar o que sus pechos y su boca eran devorados sin misericordia por los dientes y labios de Katarina, para la asesina un proceso completamente diferente estaba teniendo lugar. Cada gemido, cada leve movimiento del cuerpo de la Luxanna bajo el suyo se estaba grabando en su memoria como la impresión que deja un trozo de metal ardiente sobre la piel.

Cada que lograba hacerla gemir, Katarina mordía o introducía sus dedos con más fuerza porque deseaba sentirla y hacerla suya un poquito más, no le importó que Luxanna hubiera terminado ya, pues se levantó y fue directamente a hacerse un espació entre sus piernas. La tomo con su boca, disfrutando las convulsiones que todo el cuerpo de la joven le transmitían, su nombre dicho por esa boquita que apenas podía dejar salir su voz era lo más maravilloso y exitante que le había pasado en la vida. Y, por supuesto, cuando las piernas de Luxanna se cerraron sobre su cabeza y esta giró el rostro para ahogar un grito en la almohada, Katarina supo que la quería así más que esa única vez.

Después de esa revelación, Katarina se recostó un momento, jadeando por el esfuerzo y por la ansiedad que le estaba produciendo el pensar que significaba ese repentino deseo de más que esa noche con Luxanna. Que podían significar esos pensamientos atropellados gritándole que la abrazara y no la dejara ir, que si se resistía usara la misma sábana para amarrarla a su cama y que jamás se fuera. Que era eso en su pecho que estaba desbocándole el corazón.

Pero Lux, aunque apenas capaz de girarse y arrastrarse, no la dejó seguir entrando en pánico a su manera pues esta vez fue ella quien sin pensarse medio segundo hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Katarina y empezó, sin la menor idea de que hacía pero con la pasión que solo poseen los novatos, empezó a devorarla entera. Y fuere porque era innatamente buena, o porque Katarina estaba ya demasiado excitada para soportar cualquier estímulo no pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que ella fuera quien tuviera que morderse el dorso de la mano para discimular en algo el placer que su espalda no podía ocultar.

Lux subió a gatas hasta conectar sus labios con los de Katarina, el beso empezo lento más a medida que Katarina iba sintiendo su propio sabor en Luxanna fue abriendo más la boca y acelerando el beso hasta dejarlas sin aliento a las dos.

-Katarina...

-Quiero más – respondió Katarina tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Lux.

Luxanna asintió una sola vez y se dejó hacer cuando Katarina revirtió sus posiciones.

Y así fue como Luxanna logró ejecutar su plan y dejar de ser virgen en sus propios términos, más o menos, y como Katarina entedió, también más o menos, como el sexo podía ser mucho más que complacerse el cuerpo un ratico.

Para el momento en que por fin se quedaron dormidas el relog marcaba más de las cuatro de la madrugada, es decir que Luxanna tenía poco menos de tres horas de descanso antes de que su realidad la reclamara y Katarina, que se quedó un buen rato mirando como Lux dormía, tenia un poco menos para buscar la manera de no dejarla ir.


	10. Cero Nueve

**sYo, viendo como de repente esto se está transformando en un drama: Bueno, carajo. ¿Dónde se me fue la comedia?.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cero Nueve**

**El paréntesis.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Katarina DuCouteau buscaba entre las chucherías del segundo cajón de su mesa de noche algo que pudiera servirle como desayuno- almuerzo, pues no tenía la menor intención de salir y buscar comida de verdad. En parte porque le daba mucha flojera, pero también porque Luxanna podía despertar en cualquier momento y tener la mala idea que escaparse arruinando así sus planes para la tarde. Encontró unas cuantas barras de granola y las colocó a un costado, sobre la cama, luego una paquete de galletas y algunas gomas agridulces con forma de gusano. Luego, abrió el tercer cajón y saco un par de latas de jugo, otra de té y una botella de agua que tenía a medias desde hacía un par de días.

Al girarse para admirar su potencial comida, Katarina notó que Lux había despertado por fin y la miraba con los ojos todavía somnolientos desde su cómoda posición en la cama, bien cubierta hasta las orejas.

Katrina siguió alternando entre sus chucherías y Luxanna hasta que, de repente, la joven se sentó de un brinco y miró a todos lados desesperada. En especial, la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por los costados que dejaba la cortina.

-¿Qué... qué hora es?- preguntó con miedo la joven pelirroja.

Katarina estiró el brazo y giró el reloj para que Luxanna pudiera horrorizarse por sí misma. Y vaya que lo hizo, el color escapó de sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Katarina estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Lux volvió a brincar, esta vez al suelo, envuelta en las sabanas de Katarina y luchando por liberarse mientras buscaba frenéticamente su ropa con la mirada, la cual –sobra decir- no estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación tal como Katarina la había arrojado la noche anterior, sino que finalmente la encontró doblada limpiamente sobre el escritorio. Eso la desconcertó un poco, detuvo un momento su pánico y se tomó un par de minutos para observar la habitación de Katarina que estaba en perfecto orden, ni un solo libro fuera de lugar. La pequeña zona de entrenamiento en un rincón al lado de la ventana era impecable, con el muñeco de practica lleno de cortes por sus dagas pero igualmente limpio. El escritorio tenía libros y algunos lápices de colores, junto a otros cuadernos y una tablet que estaban apilados uno al lado del otro. El closet no estaba desparramado de par en par, sino que se encontraba bien organizado por lo poco que dejaba entrever la puerta a medio cerrar. De hecho, lo único que no parecía tener lugar allí eran las chucherías sobre la cama y ella misma, desnuda en a un lado de la cama con la cobija en los tobillos.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?.

Preguntó Lux agachándose a recoger la manta para cubrir su cuerpo con los cachetes rojos de vergüenza.

-Lo intenté, pero te volteaste y seguiste durmiendo.

Katarina vio en el rostro de Luxanna desfilar las siete etapas del duelo en cuestión de segundos. La negación fue primero, con la joven mirando el reloj una y otra vez parpadeando como si con eso mágicamente fuere a alterar el tiempo. Después vino la culpa, quizá por haberse permitido estar lo suficiente relajada para vivir. La siguiente fue el enojo dónde recuperó un poco el color de sus mejillas fulminando con ira silenciosa a Katarina. La tristeza vino después, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que no terminaron de formarse y salir. Pero empezó a ver el punto positivo y es que de verdad la había pasado bien, así que se le formó una sonrisita en los labios. Por supuesto, ahora seguía reformular su plan original para salir de ese impase sin rasguños y, finalmente, Luxanna se acercó a la cama acomodándose en un costado aspirando que todo resultara lo mejor posible.

-Ya, ven acá. Vamos a desayunar – dijo Katarina subiendo ambas piernas a la cama mientras empujaba el montoncito de comida a la mitad del lecho.

-¿Chucherías?. ¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?. Tu... estas vestida, ve a traer comida.

-No. Y si no quieres más para mí.

Con eso, Katarina destapó una de las barras, encendió el holovizor de la pared y sintonizó el canal de deportes. Lux la observó durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio por vencida y muy resignada se acomodó a su lado en la cama, tomó otra de las barras, un jugo y la galleta para empezar a comer en silencio.

Al principio, Katarina parecía verdaderamente interesada en el partido, pero a medid que Lux se distraía entre comer y la tele la asesina iba prestándole cada vez más atención. Hasta que empezó a reírse de la nada y Lux giró el rostro para verla.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Pensé que te ibas a lanzar por la ventana o algo.

Por respuesta, Lux le dio una palmada en el hombro y dejó que la asesina se acercara para darle un beso.

El desayuno transcurrió en paz, Katarina siguió viendo la tele mientras Lux comía revisando los mensajes perdidos en su celular. La mayoría eran de Taliyah preguntándole dónde estaba porque la clase estaba por comenzar, luego otros cuantos dónde ya parecía preocupada de que no aparecía y los últimos cuando ya estaba imaginándose que algo le había ocurrido. Lux le escribió un par de mensajes, uno para agradecerle que se preocupara tanto por ella y lo buen amiga que era. El segundo para dejarle saber que estaba bien, que había tenido que ir a casa por un asunto familiar y tuvo que pasar la noche allí, pero que regresaría un poco tarde y si no tenía problema en prestarle los apuntes de la clase.

Katarina miraba de reojo como Lux redactaba los mensajes, sintiéndose un poquito incómoda con el tono cariñoso del primero y más relajada con el tono formal y de negocios, de la señorita Crownward en otras palabras, que utilizo para el segundo. No obstante, la segunda tanda de mensajes era para Ezreal y fue imposible para la asesina no fruncir la ceja cuando con la sonrisa boba que Luxanna lucía en ese momento. Por más que Katarina supiera que todo era una farsa, le estaba molestando más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dejarle saber, pero su corazón no estaba en el mismo plan.

-Tu noviecito preocupado – comentó sin poder morderse la lengua.

-No es mi novio… aún.

Katarina no comentó nada; Luxanna tampoco consideró que era necesario justificar sus acciones con Katarina, porque a pesar de ser brillante, su inteligencia emocional estaba en pañales.

Cuando terminó, Katarina le quitó el teléfono de la mano y empezó a besarla, despacio al principió y fue subiendo su intensidad hasta que Luxanna fue invitándola a invadir su espacio personal. Katarina se quitó la ropa sin prisa porque sabía que tenía todo el tiempo para volver a estar con Lux, aunque ese pensamiento no le terminó de gustar.

A Lux la despertó el hambre algunas horas después y comprobó con cierta decepción que el sol ya se había ocultado, lo cual significaba que su tiempo con Katarina estaba por expirar. Y quizá sus pensamientos se pintaban muy obvios en su rostro porque la asesina le acarició la mejilla con una delicadeza impropia de su fama.

-Tengo… una cosa que hacer el sábado en la tarde, pero… ¿Podemos vernos en la noche?.

-Puede ser.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Lux acercándose para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Katarina.

Pero la respuesta de la asesina no llegó en ese momento, solo sonrió y la beso una última vez antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse.

Esta vez Katarina si logró controlar sus instintos y prefirió darse la vuelta para intentar ocultar la mala cara que bien sabía se le estaba formando. No estaba segura de porque de repente no quería que Lux se fuera, porque le alegraba tanto que la joven quisiera verla de nuevo incluso después de que su transacción estaba completada. Y, quizá lo más raro, porque estaba empezando a taladrarle la cabeza lo que sea que Luxanna tuviera que hacer, pues algo en la forma en que lo había dicho despertaba sus sospechas.

Y bueno, así terminó el maravilloso paréntesis que habían disfrutado porque luego Katarina utilizó su shumpo para llevar a Lux hasta el primer piso. También la acompañó entre las sombras hasta el bloque de la chica para verla entrar e irse.

En tanto Katarina se incomodaba sin saber que hacer consigo misma y las emociones que afloraban en su pecho, Lux subió las escaleras recuperando su papel de señorita Crownward con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar arriba ya estaba completamente en su rol de perfecta damita. Fue a la habitación de Taliyah y golpeó, suavemente, un par de veces. Esperó estirándose un poco la ropa para ocupar en algo las manos.

-¡Lux! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Hola Taliyah. Lo siento, es que tuve que resolver un asunto con mi familia y pues pensé que podía regresar a media mañana…

-Esta bien, lamento haber sido tan intensa, es que… no es algo que tu harías.

Lux sintió un ataque de pánico golpearle el pecho.

-Quiero decir, faltar a clase de repente. Eso es… no eres tú.

-Si. Por supuesto, no es propio de mí.

confirmó Lux con una sonrisa brillante y muy forzada, aunque Taliyah no lo notó. La shurimana abrió la puerta de par en para que Luxanna pudiera entrar y esta lo hizo tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Aquí están todos los apuntes. Pero no le digas a Ezreal que te los preste.

-Uh ¿Por qué no?.

-Porque se estaba esforzando muchísimo en que los suyos fueran entendibles y muy completos, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de prestártelos. Es tan lindo.

Lux sonrió. Si, era lindo que Ezreal estuviera dispuesto a concentrar toda su energía en ella, pero también la hizo sentir una pizquita culpable porque no podía sentir ni la mitad de lo que él.

-Vamos a salir el sábado – soltó con una sonrisa tímida, de acuerdo a su rol.

-¡¿De verdad?!. Que emoción. ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Te vas a maquillar un poco? ¿Dónde van a ir?.

-No sé.

-¡Lux!. ¡Es su primera cita, tienes que ponerte guapa y hacer algo especial! – continuó Taliyah emocionándose por las dos.

Sin salida Lux tuvo que dejarse contagiar por una emoción que no sentía y pasó la próxima hora y media planeando su cita con Ezreal, desde que vestiría hasta como actuaria o que cosas diría en todas las hipotéticas situaciones que se le ocurrieron a la mejor amiga de Luxanna Crownward. Incluso tuvo la precaución de sonrojarse cuando Taliyah sugirió que podía ser la primera vez que se besaren y se cubrió el rostro con uno de los cojines fingiendo estar toda nerviosa y avergonzada por la mera posibilidad.

Cuando por fin regresó a su habitación Luxanna revisó sus mensajes esperando encontrar algo de Katarina, cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, pero nada hubo para ella de su parte. No obstante, Ezreal si le había escrito para preguntarle si todo había salido bien. Lux respondió el mensaje, él también lo hizo y hablaron durante un rato de tonterías hasta que se despidieron para ir dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ezreal esperó por ella en la primera planta del edificio con una sonrisa tímida pero muy alegre y Luxanna respondió el gesto colocándose a su lado de inmediato. Los dos jovencitos enamorados caminaron hasta su aula de clase intentando conocerse un poco mejor: Ezreal porque estaba de verdad sintiendo cositas lindas por la maga y Luxanna porque sentía que debía saber lo mínimo sobre el chico que se convertiría en su novio, porque ya era inevitable que así sería.

Ese pensamiento no la hacía del todo triste, es decir, Ez era un chico muy agradable, muy guapo también y se notaba que se derretía por ella, pero tampoco podía estar completamente feliz porque el joven no despertaba en ella las pasiones que si lograba Katarina. Aun así, Luxanna tomó la mano que Ezreal le ofrecía y disfrutó, aunque no por razones del todo honestas, el sonrojó que se pintó en las mejillas del chico.

Y así caminaron, tomados de la mano con expresiones cohibidas durante el trayecto en el que todos los demás estudiantes de la Academia pudieron verlos, confirmando sin necesidad de palabras que algo había entre ellos. Y la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se alegró, porque se veían lindos juntos, porque eran una pareja ideal y porque no tenían nada que hacer mientras llegaban a sus aulas. Todos, excepto una persona. Una que los vio pasar de la mano desde la lejanía y no alteró en nada su fría y despectiva expresión, la cual contrastaba enormemente con la violenta erupción que afloraba en su pecho.


	11. Uno Cero

**Advertencia: Esta entrega contiene romance hetero, entre Lux y Ezreal, por favor si tiene cierta alergia o es shiper lea con cuidado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uno Cero**

**El novio.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Los fines de semana eran especiales pues una gran variedad de alumnos daba como resultado una gran variedad de actividades libres. Los más dedicados como Jayce o Taliyah, por ejemplo, gustaban invertir el tiempo libre en sus clubes, otros no tan enamorados de sus actividades curriculares preferían dedicar sus preciosas horas libres a los deportes, el caso de Ekko. También los había los que tenían deberes que cumplir dentro de la academia como los miembros de los consejos o líderes de organizaciones estudiantiles, que generalmente lo que Luxanna hacía con su fin de semana. Y, como gran mayoría estaban los que dedicaban sus preciosos dos días sin clases a dormir, jugar o salir con sus amigos, tal como Ezreal. Pero había otro grupo al que los demás estudiantes llamaban "los desaparecidos" porque siempre se esfumaban el viernes y aparecían el lunes - o martes en el caso de Katarina DuCouteau.

Pero ese soleado sábado en la mañana todo había transcurrido en paz para los estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia, bueno, al menos los que son relevantes para esta historia. Ezreal había dormido toda la mañana a pierna suelta, porque se quedó muy nervioso practicando frente al espejo todo, cada minísculo detalle, de su cita con Luxanna al día siguiente. Así que al recuperar la conciencia cerca del medio día, el tirador se bañó y fue directamente al comedor para llenarse la panza y luego ir con su mejor amigo Ekko por unos cuantos consejos de último minuto. Que, en realidad, eran casi cinco horas de darle vueltas a su nerviosismo y falta de confianza en tanto Ekko parecía a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación.

Para Luxanna en cambio, la mañana fue muy productiva. Se despertó a las siete menos cuarto, se duchó, se arregló y directo al espacio asignado para los trabajos atléticos del club de magia junto a su amiga, y segunda al mando, Taliyah-quién estaba todavía en las nubes con su cita de esa tarde. Luego se volvió a duchar, pues el sol y el ejercicio le habían dejado una fina capa de sudor por todo su cuerpecito. Fue a tomar su almuerzo con Taliyah y discutieron, otra vez, los pormenores de su primera salida oficial con Ezreal. Luego, Luxanna se retiró a su habitación para estudiar un poco, hasta que Taliyah tocó a su puerta para ayudarle a preparar su compromiso con, y citamos, el segundo chico más guapo y atento, aunque algo torpe, de la academia.

Finalmente, a las ocho en punto Ezreal tocó un par de veces la puerta de Luxanna y está salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se quedaron viendo sin siquiera hablarse un par de minutos, como si de verdad estuvieren ambos muy cohibidos y asustados por lo mucho que se gustaban. Pero, antes que Luxanna tuviera que darle un empujón al asunto, Ezreal le ofreció su mano y la joven la tomó.

-Está muy linda – comentó el chico mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Gracias, ez. Tu también estas muy guapo.

Por supuesto que el gesto la sorprendió un poco, así que, al menos eso no había tenido que fingirlo y Ezreal de verdad era guapo y era una mentira menos que contar esa noche.

Así fue como salieron juntos, de la mano y charlando muy animados. Caminaron algunos bloques hasta llegar al centro comercial dónde el chico tenía ya todo el itinerario listo. Y todo empezaría con una cena, romántica por supuesto.

Luxanna estaba algo sorprendida con el Ezreal de esa noche pues era algo diferente al de siempre. El joven estaba claramente más cómodo y seguro de sí mismo que en todas sus interacciones anteriores. Hacía bromas algo tontas pero que en verdad causaban gracia, seguía a rajatabla las normas de etiqueta que se debían tener en cuenta cuando un joven caballero cortejaba una dama y, lo más curioso, se había peinado.

-El salmón está delicioso Ez. ¿Seguro que no quieres probar? – ofreció Lux con un trozo de pescado en su tenedor.

-Uhm… bueno, un trocito.

El joven moría de nervios por dentro, pero se acercó un poco y tentó a levantar la mano para tomar el cubierto, más Luxanna sin pensarlo le acercó el trozo de comida a la boca y Ezreal atinó a abrir la boca para recibir el bocado. Si Lux había hecho aquello sin pensar, Ezreal no lo sabía, pero estaba inmensamente feliz porque en los mangas que leía era un gesto muy romántico. Así que estuvo con el pecho henchido de felicidad durante el resto de la cena. La cual, por supuesto, continuó con normalidad.

Pero en tanto Ezreal caminaba entre suaves nubes de amor, Lux planeaba cada movimiento con precisión militar. Haberle dado aquel bocado directamente en la boca haría creer al chico que sus sentimientos por él eran innegables porque era en verdad un gesto muy íntimo. Así que, por supuesto, lo siguiente sería un beso. Uno que debía provenir de Ezreal, pero que ella incitaría desde su cómoda máscara de inocencia.

El siguiente paso en el plan de Ez era una película romántica porque Ekko lo convenció que era la manera perfecta de ir preparando el ambiente. Así que iba él muy feliz a comprar los boletos cuando al ver la cartelera todo se vino abajo. Lo único que proyectaban esa noche eran películas de acción, dos dramas y una de horror.

-¿Estás bien Ez? – peguntó Lux al ver que no se movía.

-Uhm si… bien… todo…

Pero, por supuesto, ya nada estaba bien. ¿Qué hacía ahora?. Su frágil confianza, esa por la que Ekko sacrifico seis horas de su vida, se estaba viniendo abajo. Luxanna lo notó. La joven maga miró rápidamente los filmes que se proyectaban y dedujo en segundos que no encajaban con el preconcebidos plan de su cita razón por la cual dicha cita estaba entrando en pánico.

-¿Quieres ir al arcade? – propuso la chica.

Aunque Ezreal giró de inmediato, Luxanna no dejó que la sorpresa en el rostro del chico la afectara más de lo aceptado como normal.

-Pero…

-Es más divertido que solo ver una película.

Y así, Luxanna y Ezreal se tomaron de la mano una vez más, aunque esta vez con más confianza y el jovencito rubio los lideró hasta un dominio que conocía bien. Allí la cita fluyó mucho mejor, incluso Luxanna pauso sus planes para disfrutar de verdad con los juegos, sus sonrisas fueron sinceras y de verdad llegó a pensar que Ezreal era lindo, que podía llegar a gustarle y lo fácil que sería todo en caso que llegase a pasar.

Pero la mejor parte de esa cita llegó casi una hora después, cuando el reloj marcaba ya más de las diez y media.

Estaban armados con enormes pistolas de plástico, disparando como podían a las hordas de muertos que reptaban hacia sus avatares en pantalla. Ezreal gritaba, Luxanna también lo hacía en medio de risas y ninguno estaba ya presionado o estresado por sus distintísimas situaciones. Estaban tan a gusto, que cuando Luxanna no logró recargar su arma a tiempo y su personaje fue acorralado Ezreal saltó sin pensarlo delante de ella intentando protegerla. Por supuesto que no lo logró, y ambos terminaron siendo comida de zombi tan solo unos segundos más tarde.

-Lo siento. No pude protegerte – se lamentó el chico colocando ambas armas en sus lugares.

-Es solo un juego, Ez. Pero gracias por intentarlo, fue muy valiente de tu parte. Sacrificarte por mí.

Luxanna lo dijo con un tono ligero y juguetón, pero la mirada que le dedicó Ezreal la hizo callarse de inmediato. Era tan intensa, tan profunda, tan llena de cariño y… quizá amor que se sintió incómoda. No obstante, lejos que asustarse Ezreal le ofreció su mano una vez más y la llevó hasta una de las bancas fuera del bullicioso arcade. Tomaron asiento y el joven, repentinamente muy serio y decidido comenzó a hablar.

-Lux, yo… de verdad me gustas mucho.

La aludida pasó saliva, no era nervios lo que sentía en su pecho sino miedo y, seguramente, también culpa.

-¿Lux, quieres ser mi novia?.

Incluso si Luxanna había estado preparando la pantomima que llevaría a cabo en ese momento, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando finalmente llegó. Solo se quedó boquiabierta, observando como los celestes ojos de Ezreal la miraban y vaya que lo hacían, solo a ella, fijamente, como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir para él. Lo cual no era sino la más pura verdad, porque Luxanna era sin duda el primer amor de Ezreal y todo lo demás palidecia en comparación con ella, si tan solo la señorita Crownward pudiera verse cuan perfecta era a traves de sus ojos.

Luxanna sabía que responder, pero cuando abrió la boca para aceptar y dar el golpecito final a su plan no pudo pronunciar palabra. De repente sentía que aquello no estaba nada bien, que no podía aceptar el cariño de Ezreal cuando el que ofrecía a cambio era por completo artificial. Decirle que no en ese momento lo lastimaría, pero seguro que lo haría mucho menos que pronunciar un si y zambullirlo en su mar de mentiras. No obstante, su sentido común, su decencia, su culpa era más débiles que el miedo infinto que lainvadía de solo pensar que su familia, en especial su tía Tianna pudieran siquiera sospechar su verdadera personalidad y aquello fue más que suficiente para que Luxanna deshechara sus arrepetimientos de último momento.

-Me encantaría.

El rostro de Ezreal eprdio entonces toda esa serieda y preocupacion, se iluminó de alegría y se levantó saltando mientras daba griticos porque la felicidad no le cabia en el cuerpo; Luxanna lo observaba con una sonrisa.

No regresaron al arcade porque era ya un poco tarde y Ezreal decidió que era mejor regresar al instituto de una vez, además que ya no podía seguir manteniendo la compostura cuando todo lo que le apetecía era gritar de felicidad. Así pues, la nueva pareja emprendió el camino de regreso.

Iban muy felices, tomados de la mano, haciendo planes para pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos entre las esporádicas actividades de Ezreal y la agenda muy ajustada de Luxanna. Cuando la joven sintió su móvil empezar a vibrar, el rosadito de sus mejillas desapareció a gran velocidad.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el nuevo novio con tono preocupado.

-Si.

-No pasa nada si tienes que atender. Yo espero aquí.

Pero Luxanna no quería ni tomar el aparato entre sus manos, la sola idea de saber que sin dura era un mensaje de Katarina la forzaba a negarse a toda cosa. Pero Ezreal insistía en que podía ser importante, quizá del mismo asunto por el cual no había podido asistir a clase el miércoles. Eso ayudó menos a la situación de Luxanna que estuvo a punto de soltar una risa nerviosa pues solo hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que haber aceptado la propuesta de Ez, lejos de darle un respiro, suponía muchos más problemas, más secretos y quién sabe cuántas mentiras.

Aún así, Luxanna no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse nerviosa así que sonrió y tomó el teléfono con algo de miedo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio con gran alivio como en la parte superior de la pantalla aparecía la vista previa de un mensaje de Taliyah. Respondió con prontitud y continuó caminando a su dormitorio colgada del brazo de Ezreal.

Una vez estuvieron frente a su puerta Luxanna se despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla y observó con gran alivio que el jovencito parecía conformarse con eso. Así que Luxanna entró en su habitación, apoyó la frente en la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro.

Al fin había terminado, justo con los resultados esperados, aunque no estaba ya tan segura de como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, su plan seguía desarrollándose a la perfección y tenía ahora una tapadera perfecta para desviar la atención de sus actividades ocultas – en caso que algo saliera mal. Pero, por el otro, no estaba nada feliz y de hecho podía escuchar el constante repiqueo de una vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole lo mal que estaba todo.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera seguir reflexionando en sus acciones Lux sintió que algo se envolvía en sus caderas y acto seguido el peso de un cuerpo la aprisionó contra la puerta. Un par de labios vinieron rápidamente a morderle la oreja, a la vez que la voz grave y provocadora de Katarina llegó suevamente a su oído.

-Qué lenta eres. Ya me estaba aburriendo – comentó la asesina mientras apartaba el cabello del cuello de Lux para empezar a besarla.

-¿Cómo…?

Lux no terminó la pregunta, porque Katarina se apartó de repente y la obligó a girar para plantarle un beso hambriento sobre los labios, luego otro y otro, robándole así la capacidad de protestar.

Rápidamente Lux llevó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Katarina, abrió la boca para que la lengua de esta invadiera su boda y gimió de gusto cuando las palmas de esta se posaron sobre sus pechos tanteando y buscando los broches de su camisa.

Pero justo en el momento que empezaba a sentir ese deliciosos cosquilleo entre sus piernas un par de golpes secos sobre la puerta a su espalda la hicieron empujar a Katarina y colocar ambas manos en su boca para que no pudiera hablar.

El pánico era evidente en su rostro y Katarina se conformó con seguir desabrochándole la camiseta; Lux por su parte le devolvía la mirada horrorizada, con las mejillas pálidas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lux?

Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y la aludida empujó a Katarina quién no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, sonrió.

-Un momento.

Luxanna miró frenéticamente por toda su habitación buscando un buen lugar para esconder a Katarina. La primera opción era debajo de la cama, pero era algo baja y no sería fácil para la asesina meterse allí sin aplanarse un poco la cara, así que eso dejaba el closet como una segunda opción, pero no estaba segura de poder abrirle un lugar entre su ropa. Como último recurso Lux fijó sus ojitos azules en la puerta del baño: la ducha el lugar perfecto para esconder su secretico. Así fue como Katarina se dejó llevar y entró sin dócilmente al pequeño cubículo porque toda la situación le parecía de lo más divertido. Tener que esconderse en el baño mientras Lux lidiaba con Taliyah era como vivir una de esas escenas de comedia romántica barata que jamás en su sano juicio admitiría disfrutaba.

Mientras esperaba Katarina se entretuvo jugando en su teléfono pues prestar atención a la conversación que tenían las dos chicas le aburrió en cinco minutos. Aún ahora, Luxanna seguía contándole a su amiga cada detalle de su salidita, dónde habían ido, que habían hecho, que habían comido, cuantos minutos se habían tomado dela mano, si la había mirado o no, si se habían besado. Cuando ya había pasado más de media hora Katarina empezó a considerar salir desnuda de su escondite solo para que chiquilla se largada y la dejara en paz con Lux, además ya le estaba entrando sueño.

-Aww. Que emoción. Me gustaría que alguien como Ezreal me invitara a salir. ¡Es tan lindo!

-Lo es.

Confirmó Luxanna con una mirada furtiva a la puerta del baño. ¿Acaso había visto el pomo moverse o era solo su imaginación?

-¿Y cuándo van a salir de nuevo?.

Lux abrió la boca para contestar, pero sus ojos volvieron a captar el sutil movimiento de antes y comprendió al instante que debía terminar con la visita en ese instante, o todo su castillo de naipes se iría al suelo.

-Taliyah, hicimos planes para la semana, pero los dos tenemos algunas cosas que hacer primero, así que no tenemos planes seguros. Estoy cansada ¿Seguimos hablando mañana? – dijo Lux tan rápido como pudo al tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco, la puerta se había abierto un pelín.

-Oh. Bueno...

De dos pasos estuvo abriendo su puerta principal, sosteniéndola de par en par con una enorme y forzada sonrisa. Rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía que Katarina esperar un minuto más, o medio, o quince segundos. Lo mínimo necesario para evitar el desastre.

Taliyah apenas había colocado las dos piernas de la habitación cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse a gran velocidad a su espalda. La actitud tajante e impaciente de Luxanna la sorprendió un poco, pues su mejor amiga era siempre muy amable. Pero la joven shurimana no sospecho que podía pasar algo extraño, solo asumió que estaba siendo demasiado entrometida o que Luxanna de verdad estaba muy cansada para seguir hablando de lo mismo.

En parte las conclusiones de Taliyah no estaban del todo erradas: Luxanna si estaba cansada de hablar de su cita con Ezreal y si empezaba a parecerle que Tliyah se inmiscuía un poco demasiado en su vida.

En cualquier caso, apenas estuvo cerrada la puerta Katarina se acercó a Lux, la cargó y sin darle tiempo a protestar, o cambiarle los planes, y se tumbó sobre la cama con la jovencita encima de su cuerpo.

-Así que tienes novio.

-No empieces tú también – le recriminó.

La asesina no continuó con ese tema y ocupó su boca en labores mucho más interesantes.

Además, si existiera el menor indicio de que Lux pudiera estar interesada en Ezreal como amante la situación le fastidiaría, pero le daba igual si Lux tenía que darle algún beso simplón para guardar las apariencias. Ella era a quién la maga deseaba, a quién buscaba y con quién podía ser auténtica. Con Katarina no ese patético acto que debía representar frente a todos los demás era absolutamente innecesario.

La Lux que Katarina conocía era toda suya y de nadie más. Y eso, por ahora, era más que suficiente para ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Felicidades Ezreal, lo lograste, eres el novio. Y como extra eres cornudo.**

**Qué ofertón.**


	12. Uno Uno

**Uno Uno**

**Mundo Pequeño.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Habían pasado dos meses desde los eventos que les conté la última vez y en ese momento estaba ya algo tarde, así que algunos estudiantes responsables como Taliyah y Ezreal dormían a pierna suelta porque tenían que levantarse a sus clases de miércoles muy tempranito. Otros como Luxanna o Ekko se desvelaban: la primera escribiendo mensajitos en su teléfono y el segundo dándole ajustes de último momento al proyecto que debía presentar al día siguiente. También estaban los que no estaban, como Jayce y Katarina, el joven inventor había sido invitado a un congreso de Hexmaturgía en Piltóver y allí eran dos horas menos que en Durandal así que ni era tan tarde. La segunda porque Akali le había estado insistiendo durante días fuere a verla en una de sus batallas de rap. Así que allí estaba, así que allí vamos nosotros.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- preguntó Akali ojeando a la asesina.

-No está mal.

-Oye, yo sé que no es el estilo que prefieres.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada curiosa, como preguntando a qué se refería con eso y Akali abrió ambos brazos para señalar frenéticamente todo el lugar. No era un sitio feo, ni tampoco demasiado descuidado, pero si carecía de la relativa exclusividad que solían gozar en otros sitios de mejor categoría. No había área VIP, todo el local era una bodega gigantesca que habían adaptado como bar, había algunas sillas, pero la mayoría eran butacas o cajas de platico que se compartían entre dos o tres personas con cajas más grandes y rectangulares que servían como mesas. La barra era claramente de segunda mano y los banquitos en los cuales se encontraban rechinaban un poco, además que el de Akali estaba algo más bajo que los demás y eso la hacía verse algo más pequeña de lo que era.

Las luces, el ambiente y el tipo de entretenimiento en escena, por el contrario, era casi un calco de lo que se veía en los mejores lugares de Durandal solo que con menos presupuesto y sin la iluminación de alta calidad.

-Ya dije que no está mal.

-Bueno. Ey, allí viene Kai'Sa.

La rapera se levantó de un salto y empezó a gritar el nombre de su amiga formando una pequeña bocina con ambas manos; la bailarina la vio y le sonrió mientras se abría paso entre la gente arrastrando alguien tras ella.

-Hola Kali.

-¡Hey!. Oh, hola Kahina.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó la segunda mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

-Kai, Kahina esta es DuCouteau.

Katarina hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo y adivino que esa mujer, era la famosa novia millonaria de Kai'Sa que le había comprado un departamento y al cual se mudaron tres días atrás.

Kai'Sa se movió un poco para quedar frente a Katarina y sonreírle con amabilidad.

-¡Qué gusto me da conocerte!. Kali habla tanto de ti-intervinó Kai'Sa.

-Ush, no tanto – se defendió la rapera desde su banquito.

-_Kali_ no puede mantener el pico cerrado – comentó Katarina haciéndose a un lado para, en un acto de caballerosidad, cederle su lugar a Kai'Sa.

-Felicidades por la banda, por cierto.

Esta vez fue Kahina quien habló.

-Gracias. Aunque aún no estamos oficialmente en el mercado. Oh, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta no?

Katarina levantó las cejas.

-La de inauguración… - continuó Kai'Sa haciendo algunos gestos medio vagos con las manos -. ¿Kali no te ha dicho nada?

-Ahh la fiesta. ¿Cuándo es? – preguntó la aludida como si ella también se acabara de enterar.

Por supuesto que el descuido de Akali le valió dos regaños de su amiga. El primero por despistada y no prestar atención a los que su manager tanto se esforzaba en decirles; el segundo porque lo primero la hacía irresponsable y ya no era una cría – lo que no era del todo cierto.

Katarina observó como Akali escuchaba el regaño con la mirada resignada y asentía cada tanto para hacerle saber a la otra chica que, si estaba escuchando, pero la verdad era que la asesina estaba segura ya se le estaba olvidando. En cualquier caso, Katarina sintió su móvil vibrar y se recostó un poco sobre la barra para revisar el contenido del mensaje que era de Lux. Le preguntaba si ya se había ido a la cama y, muy cursimente entre emojis de corazoncitos, si estaba pensando en ella. Katarina sonrió, pero su respuesta fue un frío no a lo cual la maga envió un solo ícono de una carita llorosa. La asesina, muy en su papel contestó con un solo signo de pregunta, pero recapacitó cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que Lux contestara.

Cediendo ante los veinte segundos de silencio Katarina escribió que estaba en un bar, con Akali, su amiga de la secundaria porque iba a fracasar (como siempre) en una batalla de rap amateur y quería estar en primera fila burlándose de ella. Lux le contestó que ella estaba repasando un poco las temáticas del día, pero que se terminaban las galletas y se iría a la cama luego de lavarse los dientes. A la mención del lecho, Katarina aprovechó para amenazarla con ir a despertarla en la madrugada, pero Lux fue más rápida y juró que encantaría a ventana para que no pudiera abrirla.

Siguieron escribiéndose un rato más y con cada línea que cruzaban la sonrisa y expresión alegre de Katarina iba siendo más y más. Tanto así que Kahina se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un largo rato, hasta que Kai'Sa la tomó del brazo para preguntarle con una sola mirada que ocurría.

-Oh. Nada.

Infortunadamente, Kahina no era la única que podía comunicarse tan efectivamente con su novia así que Akali dio un vistacillo rápido a Katarina antes de empezar a derramar toda la sopa.

-Está hablando con la novia. La única razón por la que pone cara de pendeja. Si hasta sonríe y todo.

Katarina hizo uno pausa para meterle un buen puñetazo en el hombro, pero ni siquiera se molestó en negar la acusación; Kahina siguió observándola en silencio mientras terminaba de atar cabos.

-Kali… ¿Y Shen?

-Qué se yo. ¿En su casa? -respondió de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no lo invitaste? – insistió Kai'Sa.

-Shen… él… no le gustan este tipo de lugares. Además, está empecinado con… ciertas ideas de mi madre y no estamos muy cercanos.

Kai'Sa no insistió más con el asunto.

-Vamos a bailar – propuso Kai'Sa estirando ambas manos a Akali.

-Baila con Kahina, yo estoy…

-No Akali – interrumpió usando todo su nombre con todo muy serio – nuestro manager dice que estas muy rígida en los ensayos de coreografía, necesitas práctica.

La rapera gruñó, se enfurruñó y protestó, pero veinte segundos después estaba siendo arrastrada a la pista de baile.

Entre tanto, Katarina seguía inmersa en su conversación con Luxanna que se negaba a enviarle alguna foto ligerita de ropa. Kahina, entre tanto, tomó la butaca que dejó libre Akali y ojeó gente del lugar mientras iba tomándose su soda. Luego posó su vista en Katarina que ya se estaba despidiendo de Lux pues la jovencita ya estaba debajo de las cobijas con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Ahora que veía a la mujer de cerca, Kahina no podía menos que confirmar que era en efecto muy atractiva aunque para nada su tipo y que de verdad parecía gustar mucho de Lux, o eso e hacía saber la sonrisa que llevaba plasmada en los labios durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escribiendo en su teléfono. Y Kahina se alegraba que su primita tuviera alguien especial en su vida, aunque se le hacía extraño que Lux estuviera nadando en contra de las ideas que su tía Tianna siempre había intentado imponer en ella –también en Kahina pero se había rendido prontico al notar como sus _consejos _eran ignorados.

-¿No tomas? – preguntó Katarina dejando su teléfono y tomando su coctel.

-Oh. Si, pero esta noche traje el auto y…

Kahina hizo una señal a la pista de baile dónde Kai'Sa se movía con gracia y elegancia mientras Akali procuraba no pisarla en tanto seguía vaciando su tercera cerveza de la noche.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte también.

Ofreció Kahina con una sonrisa, pero Katarina solo la miró de reojo ofreciendo una propia, pero con cierta burla.

-Hablas raro – comentó Katarina enderezándose en su butaca.

-Ah, si. Mi acento es más marcado que el de Luxanna.

En un segundo la sonrisa de Katarina se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, pero Kahina lo notó de inmediato y se sintió levemente intimidada bajo la fría mirada que la mujer le dedicaba.

-Las vi el otro día en TETRA por casualidad, Kai'Sa trabaja allí algunas noches…

-Igual que Akali – ató cabos Katarina -¿De dónde se conocen?

Aunque el tono de voz de la asesina pretendía ser neutral, la manera en que tomó su vaso, lo llevó a sus labios y tomó un trago abundante pasándolo en seco sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer hizo obvio que no le gustaba el prospecto de que se conociera.

-Es mi prima… la pequeña de la casa.

Katarina siguió mirándola raro durante algunos segundos más, los cuales se pudieron haber transformado en incómodos e interminables si Akali no hubiera regresado a la barra dando tumbos entre la gente con Kai'Sa de la mano.

-Ya bailé. Anda ve a bailar con tu novia, déjame...

Decía la rapera mientras pedía otra cerveza con señas.

Kahina dejó su soda entre las dos bebidas de las otras chicas y fue con Kai'Sa a la pista de baile; entre tanto, cuando estuvieron distraídas moviendo sus cuerpecitos al ritmo de la música, Katarina le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la nuca a Akali.

-¡Hey!

-¿De verdad no puedes mantener la puta boca cerrada no?

-¿Y ahora que hice?.

-¿Contarles todo lo que te digo? – bramó Katarina de mal humor, amenazando con darle otro zape por lo que Akali hundió la nuca entre sus hombros.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas. ¿Qué le conté y a quienes?

La asesina tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no darle un buen parte de bofetones a su amiga y hacerla espabilar. No obstante, como sabía que Akali no era la más brillante en un gran número de departamentos le explicó, con mucha impaciencia, lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Wow. ¿De verdad es su prima? Ósea… que pequeño es el mundo.

Aunque Katarina pensaba lo mismo no estaba de humor para aceptarlo, por eso simplemente le dio otro zape y continuó terminando su bebida.

El resto de la noche fue amena: Akali terminó ganando la batalla de rap y para celebrar se bebió un mini-barril de un tirón y estaba tan borracha que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, por lo que entre Katarina y Kahina la arrastraban al auto de esta última. Kai'Sa por su parte llevaba el pequeño trofeo junto al sobre con el dinero que habían ganado Akali esa noche, en tanto sonreía al ver como su intoxicada amiga se agarraba de lo que podía para no dejarse meter al auto y poder irse. Eso fue, claro está, hasta que Katarina se hartó de su berrinche la levanto de las piernas y entre las dos mujeres la lanzaron en el asiento de atrás como si fuera una alfombra enrollada.

-Fue un placer conocerte al fin – dijo Kai'Sa acercándose a Katarina para darle un beso de despedida, en la mejilla.

-No estuvo mal.

Kahina le hizo una seña con la mano y se subió al asiento del conductor, pero una vez estuvo acomodada bajó la ventana.

Desde el asiento de atrás llegaba el canto de borracho de Akali.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos?

-¿Metemos a Akali en el maletero? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No es mala idea – dijo Kai'Sa riendo.

-Muéranse todas ustedes – respondió Akali haciéndoles la misma mala seña con ambas manos.

Kahina rio y subió el vidrio, luego dio reversa y salió del estacionamiento del bar; Katarina observó el auto alejarse hasta que sus luces se perdieron al cruzar la calle hacia la avenida. Luego, con mucha lentitud fue a su motocicleta, sacó las llaves, se colocó el casco y se subió.

A mitad de camino a la academia empezó a llover así que cuando por fin llegó Katarina estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría pues a pesar del buen clima en Durandal, las lluvias eran de común ocurrencia.

Una vez guardó su motocicleta Katarina se escabulló entre los árboles hasta su habitación, más a medio camino tuvo otra idea y desvió su curso; como era normal, siendo casi las tres de la madrugada, no había ninguna luz encendida en el bloque de Luxanna. Así que Katarina hizo gala de su agilidad para escalar en segundos hasta el diminuto balcón de su habitación, luego sacó una ganzúa de su confiable navaja de 32 utilidades y abrió la puerta sin problemas.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero Katarina tenía una excelente visión felina y pudo identificar a la perfección la figura de Lux bajo las mantas. Además, que no se había cubierto sino a mitad de cuerpo, por lo que en realidad lo único que quedaba bajo las mantas eran sus piernas medio flacuchentas. En fin, Katarina estuvo tentada a lanzársele encima, cuidando de no hacerle daño por supuesto, para despertarla con un buen susto. No obstante, estaba empapada y decidió que mejor se quitaba la ropa húmeda y se escabullía para robarle calor como la gente decente.

Con cuidado Katarina fue al cuarto de baño, se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa, el pantalón, las botas y los calcetines y los colocó a secar un poco por dónde pudo y regresó únicamente en ropa interior. Su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, salvo qué al acercarse a la cama, Luxanna despertó y conjuró una esfera de luz en su cara, una que casi la deja ciega.

-¡¿Katarina?! – gritó Lux en medio de su susurro histérico - ¿Qué..?¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Katarina abanicó un par de veces frente a la intensa fuente de luz, mientras cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza como podía en un inútil intento por apaciguar el daño ya hecho a sus pupilas; Lux disminuyó la intensidad de su magia hasta que el resplandor era similar al de un foco pequeñito.

-¿Kat?

Volvió a intentar al ver como la asesina no contestaba. Y fue cuando se percató que Katarina solo lucia su ropa interior, su conjunto de lencería roja que tanto le gustaba.

-Kata…

-Te escuché las primeras dos veces, casi me dejas ciega, no sorda.

-Bueno, pues responde. Me estaba preocupando.

Katarina abrió los ojos en ese momento, estaba todo borroso y le costaba enfocar cualquier cosa así que parpadeo varias veces y se tomó las cosas con calma hasta que al fin su visión se aclaró lo suficiente, aunque seguía viendo puntitos multicolor por aquí y por allá.

-¿Por qué estas… casi desnuda?

Lux no pudo evitar que sus ojitos se desviaran del rostro de Katarina, que seguía parpadeando, para darse una vueltecita por sus pechos, por su abdomen y más abajo. En lugar de contestar, o darse cuenta de lo que Lux hacía, Katarina gruñó y se subió a la cama, levantó las mantas y se metió bajo la mirada entre curiosa y lujuriosa de la otra chica.

-Está lloviendo – fue la respuesta de la asesina en tanto alargaba los brazos para atraer a Lux hacía su cuerpo.

-Estás helada – se quejó la chiquilla mientras volvía a acomodarse bajo las mantas.

Cuando por fin parecieron encontrar una posición cómoda, Lux esperó ansiosa que Katarina hiciera el primer movimiento. La mano derecha de la asesina reposaba sobre si abdomen, así que era apenas natural pensar que se desviaría hacia el sur hasta irse colando entre el pantalón corto de su pijama. Y, quizá, su otra mano que estaba justo debajo de su seno derecho subiría para empezar a estimular sus pezones. En segundos, Luxanna ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para dormir calientita, más nada de lo que su imaginación caviló ocurrió pues la asesina solo se dio un par de besos en el cuello y se quedó quietecita, muy quietecita hasta que le robó el suficiente calor para quedarse dormida.

El hecho de que Katarina hubiera ido hasta su habitación, entrado como un vil ladrón y se metiera en su cama solo para dormir a su lado era, por decir lo menos, desconcertante. Y aunque Lux no entendía nada, aceptaba de buen gusto el calor y confort que la presencia de Katarina le ofrecía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A veces también me siento mal por Ezreal, pero también recuerdo el ship supremo de este fic y se me pasa. ¿Aunque quizá debería sentirme un poco peor porque soy y quién se lo hago? **

**En fin, este capítulo me gustó bastante, costó un poco escribirlo porque medio cambien de rumbo en una parte (espero que no se note demaciado). Aún así, estoy conforme.**


	13. Uno Dos

**Hola. Saludos a todos y todas, me alegra q haya gente por allí que deja la flojera y deja al menos un review. Se los agradezco, ósea es lindo leer que opinan y también lo es saber que les gusta.**

**En fin, esta parte de la historia fue algo complicada de redactar porque muchas veces uno se imagina las cosas de una manera, pero al irla poniendo en letras como que te das cuenta que no funciona tan bien. Así que la mejor opción es cambiarla, por lo que termine dando vueltas de más.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uno Dos**

**Bellas Mentiras.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que supimos y ciertas cosas se habían ya convertido en rutina. Por ejemplo, Luxanna se había acostumbrado ya a la constante presencia de Ezreal en sus ratos libres y también a sus detalles, entre esos contamos los besos que de vez en cuando compartían porque el joven todavía estaba algo tímido con sus muestras de cariño. Otro ejemplo era la constante invasión nocturna de Katarina a la habitación de la joven maga, a veces solo iba a dormir o a meterse con ella, pero dos o tres veces por semana iba por disfrutar de su cuerpecito.

Esta rutina de doble vida aterró a Lux en un principio porque le parcia que la atraparían en cualquier momento, más nada de eso ocurría y con cada vez que la señorita Crownward se salía con la suya más atrevida se volvía.

-Si esto fuera una batalla real, todos estarían muertos – exclamó Graves con una mueca de asco -. ¿Son reclutas de Durandal o gusanos?

-Gusanos –ofreció Katarina con las manos en las rodillas.

-Dos vueltas más Du Couteau. Corriendo.

Katarina gruñó, pero obedeció empezando a trotar hacia la pista.

-Técnicamente, Señor, somos estudiantes… -intervino Taliyah desde el suelo.

Graves ignoró a la joven de primer año pues estaba seguro que no sería capaz de ponerse en pie aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenían todos tan mal estado físico, o bueno, descontando a Ekko y Jayce que aún parecían tener energía para completar el acondicionamiento, todos estaban en el suelo.

-Señor – levantó la mano un joven de cabello negro-. ¿Por qué estamos entrenando con los de segundo?

-Porque Lee está enfermo y no voy a trabajar dos veces. Ahora, todos de pie. Busquen uno de segundo y empiecen a practicar defensa personal.

Todos gruñeron. Luxanna se despidió de Ezreal que seguía panza arriba sin hacer la mínima por levantarse y empezó a caminar hacia Jayce. Eran amigos, así que era normal que quisieran trabajar juntos, pero estando a un par de pasos el uno del otro Luxanna sintió algo que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella y luego a Katarina materializarse desde el otro lado de la pista.

-Pero que… -dijo Jayce.

-Crownward ¿Lista para una dosis de humillación?

Lux miró sorprendida a la asesina, esa sonrisa de superioridad que le dedicaba no le daba la menor buena espina y la cara de sorpresa de Jayce le hacía dudar cual era el paso correcto a seguir, además que Ezreal se reincorporaba en ese momento y empezaba a observarlos con ojos curiosos.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer pareja con…

-Ezreal – le ayudó Lux.

-Eso. Oh, Lux aún iremos a la exposición del Doctor Heim?. Según el folleto va a presentar una _nueva_ aleación.

-¿Es esta semana? Perdón, he estado pensando en los exámenes y no me di cuenta.

-Jayce, ve a carroñear a otro lado. ¿No sabes que la señorita tiene _novio_? – esta vez fue Katarina la que habló con toda la intención de mofarse.

Pero Jayce no cayó en su jueguito y solo rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacía Ezreal que, valga la pena sea dicho, lo miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza e inseguridad. Porque si, a pesar de que Luxanna y él eran todo lo públicos que se podía con ser pareja algunos rumores todavía circulaban en la academia sobre sus salidas con Jayce.

Los grupitos se separaron y empezaron a entrenar sus maniobras defensivas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tienes que ser tan... –pero Lux no completó la frase -. En fin, ¿Cómo escuchaste lo que dijo el señor Graves, estabas al otro lado de la pista…

-Siempre hace lo mismo cuando Lee se _enferma_.

Por la manera irónica en que la asesina dijo esa última palabra Luxanna entendió que ocurría muy a menudo, lo cual era raro porque cualquiera que trabajara o estudiara en Durandal debía pasar un estricto examen físico y de salud. Así que, tener un profesor de defensa personal que pasara buena parte de sus días laborales con licencia de enfermedad no era común. A menos, claro está, que se tratara de algo crónico o una tapadera para cubrir alguna misión secreta.

-¿De verdad está enfermo o… está en alguna asignación?.

Katarina rio, peor no respondió de inmediato, sino que se colocó en posición de ataque y lanzó un par de golpes en sucesión que Luxanna logró esquivar.

-Seguramente se volvió a rasgar el frenillo de tanto masturbarse, o su mujer estaba más seca que Shurima – comentó la asesina con toda la calma.

-¿Qué? – fue la tímida respuesta de Lux.

-Dije que…

-Escuché lo que dijiste, me refiero a…– Lux miró en derredor y notó que todos los demás estaban ocupados en su entrenamiento, pero aun así habló lo más bajito que podía – si lo que dices es cierto.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con inventarlo?. Además, ¿Cuándo te he dicho una mentira?.

Luxanna iba a ponerse a hacer memoria, pero Katarina se lanzó al ataque con sus dagas y tuvo que darle prioridad al escudo para que los golpes de la asesina no pudieran tocarla.

En tanto Katarina tenía una agilidad y velocidad impresionantes, Luxanna era de los magos más fuertes que había pisado Durandal y lo demostraba con cierta propiedad al mantener su barrera impecable a pesar del aluvión de golpes que Katarina daba. Pero es no era lo más interesante, sino que Lux se las ingeniaba para invocar pequeñas esferas de energía que lanzaba contra la asesina.

Y así estuvieron girando en su pequeña área asignada, sin hablar y sin percatarse que algunas de las otras parejas ya habían terminado su pequeña sesión de lucha con un claro vencedor. Jayce, por supuesto, había derrotado a Ezreal que a pesar de ser rápido y tener muy buena puntería era todavía demasiado inseguro en sus habilidades. Ekko había formado grupo con Zed y el asesino logro superar con tan solo dos golpes. Taliyah, en cambio, logró alzarse con la vitoria ante su contrincante y la chica de segundo estaba en ese momento charlando amenamente con ella.

-Reclutas – llamó Graves al ver que la mayoría ya descansaba -. A las duchas, terminaron por hoy. Cena a las siete y media. El lunes a primera hora empezaran sus evaluaciones, la primera es Estrategia no lleguen tarde.

Los pocos que aún luchaban terminaron casi de inmediato. Menos, por supuesto, Luxanna y Katarina que seguían enfrascadas en su mundito.

-Fallas todo, Crownward. ¿Cómo te aceptaron aquí con esa puntería del asco?

Lux apretó la mandíbula, en parte porque no tenía una buena respuesta para eso y también porque la asesina llevaba toda la razón y no lograba atinarle un solo hechizo. Katarina era, simplemente, demasiado rápida, pero también impulsiva y Lux tuvo entonces una idea: puso mala cara, como si el comentario de Katarina la hubiera afectado más de lo normal y drenó un poco de energía de su escudo para crear más esferas y de mayor tamaño, también aumentó la velocidad del viaje del proyectil y atacó en un patrón relativamente sencillo de esquivar.

Katarina cayó redondita en la trampa de Lux y esquivó utilizando shumpo para aparecer justo encima de la maga y con ambas dagas resquebrajar el escudo. La asesina sonrió victoriosa, pero el gestó se le borró rapidito de la cara cuando al desaparecer la barrera vio como Luxanna canalizaba su rayo de luz. Intentó escapar, pero Luxanna ya la había atrapado con su hechizo de atadura y la golpeó de lleno.

Así fue como Katarina cayó al suelo respirando con cierta dificultad y todo el cuerpo adolorido; Lux se agachó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Muy fácil.

Justo cuando la maga se levantaba Katarina utilizó toda su fuerza para girar con ambos brazos y golpear las piernas de Luxanna con las suyas causando que la joven perdiera el balance y cayera estrepitosamente sobre su trasero.

-Demasiado – respondió la asesina mirándola en cuchillas.

Lux ni respondió. Solo abanicó su bastón un par de veces y sonrió para sus adentros en tanto la asesina se hacía un lado para darle espacio y levantarse. Katarina se acercó, un poco mucho para ser dos personas que ni siquiera se conocían más allá de coincidir en un pasillo o alguna clase, y Lux le sonrió dando un sutil paso hacia atrás. Aquello detuvo a la asesina y le miró entre contrariada y herida, pero se recuperó de inmediato y recordó que no estaban solas.

De mala gana Katarina giró dispuesta a largarse, más se estrelló con el amplio y velludo pecho de Graves.

-La Directora Yuumi quiere verlas. Vayan a limpiarse.

Katarina entró primero a la ducha y las dos chiquillas que estaban allí se apresuraron a enjuagarse el jabón porque les daba miedo; entre tanto Lux se despedía de Ezreal hizo lo propio.

Justo cuando Luxanna entraba las dos chichas salían y aquello le pareció extraño a la señorita, pero optó por ignorarlo. Se desvistió dejando su ropa doblada en el cubículo, luego caminó hasta la ducha envuelta en la toalla, la dejó en el gancho justo antes de entrar y se deslizó dentro de la ducha. Giró el pomo y esperó unos segundos que el agua calentara antes de meterse, se humedeció el cabello y tomó un poco de champú para frotarse en el cabello, empezó a masajearlo más lo había dado más que solo un par de vueltas cuando sintió que algo se pegaba a su cuerpo por atrás y le llegó la voz de Katarina justo en el oído.

-Hay que entrenar juntas más a menudo.

Luxanna se giró para verla horrorizada, pero Katarina solo aprovechó para besarla en tanto apretujaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces?- respondió Lux cuando pudo hablar.

-Más bien, que te voy a hacer.

-¡¿Estás loca?!. ¡Alguien puede vernos!

-Nadie va a entrar, somos las últimas.

La maga pretendía protestar, pero Katarina volvió a besarla en tanto deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la joven sin darle tiempo o espacio para seguir con su pequeño acto de resistencia, ya que ambas sabían que Luxanna también se moría de ganas porque la tocara y besara.

Así fue como intercambiaron algunos besos, como las menos de Katarina se parearon un poco por el cuerpo de Lux y esta aprovechó para enjabonarse las manos y sin despegarse de los labios de su asesina fue enjabonándole el cuerpo. Al percatarse, la señorita Du Couteau se separó con una de sus perfectas cejas enarcadas, más optó por hacer exactamente lo mismo solo que tomándose una larga licencia para enjabonar los pechos desnudos de Luxanna que le miraba con una sonrisa entre reprobatoria y muy complacida.

En lugar de cumplir una de las fantasías recientes de Luxanna y hacerse todo allí mismo, Katarina tomó champú y le lavó al cabello a Luxanna, en tanto está ya estaba quejándose que le había caído un poco en los ojos. Y la joven maga respondió el gesto lavando también el cabello de Katarina quién se distraía robándole besos y dificultando su sencilla labor infinitamente.

-Kata…ya basta, tenemos que salir. El señor Graves dijo que la Directora Yuumi nos está esperando…

-Pues que lo haga. Es una gata, no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

Pero Lux se apartó de repente y cerró la regadera, intentó empujar fuera del cubículo a la asesina, pero esta era más grande y fuerte, así que no solo no se dejó sino que la aprisionó contra la pared y empezó muy calmadamente a deslizar dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Katarina – advirtió Lux en vano pues ya empezaba a separar las piernas para darle más espacio.

-Como jodes – fue la única respuesta que recibió la chica antes de que la asesina se despegara de ella y saliera de la ducha.

La maga no esperaba esa reacción por lo cual resultó hasta cómico que se quedara pegada contra el azulejo del baño mirándola totalmente desconcertada con las piernas separadas y la espalda arqueada. Más se recuperó justo antes que Katarina tomara dos toallas y regresara un par de pasos para lanzarle una.

Lux salió envuelta en la toalla en tanto Katarina la utilizó para recogerse el cabello y tomó una tercera para su cuerpo. Se tomaron unos minutos en silencio para terminar de secarse y vestirse al cabo de los cuales Katarina, que seguía con la toalla en el cabello, se acercó para darle un beso.

-Te espero a las 8:30. Ponte guapa y no llegues tarde.

Acto seguido la asesina se quitó la toalla y se la colocó a Luxanna en la cabeza, como si la jovencita fuere perchero; Lux no tardó mucho más en salir, solo ordenó las toallas y utilizó un poco de magia para secarse el cabello, luego se peinó un poco y se aplicó solo un poquito de maquillaje pues quería darle una buena impresión a la directora. Luego salió del vestidor y se fue, muy contenta colgada del brazo de Ezreal hasta el bloque administrativo.

No obstante, sin que las dos chichas supieran alguien más había estado con ellas en las duchas alguien que por puro accidente había atestiguado lo afectuosa que podía ser Katarina y lo fácil que podía Luxanna engañar a todos con su actitud de niña buena.

¿Pero quién era esa persona en cuyas manos reposaba todo el castillo de mentiras que la señorita Crownward había construido?

Pues nadie más y nadie menos que Taliyah quién había estado esperando por Luxanna para terminar de organizar el calendario de reuniones del club durante las dos semanas de exámenes.

Al recibir prodigios de todas partes de Runaterra, Durandal debía asegurar la comodidad de todos y cada uno de ellos entre los que se contaban personas que fuere por pudor, o ideología, no se sentían cómodos desnudándose frente a sus demás pares. Por ello, el vestidor de chicas contaba con dos cubículos totalmente aislado dónde podían cambiar con toda la privacidad necesaria. Y allí estaba metida Taliyah cuando Katarina había entrado y espantado a las demás con su sola presencia, pero por supuesto que la asesina no siquiera se molestó en revisar allí dentro.

Taliyah tomó asiento en una de las bancas e intentó ponerle algo de sentido a lo que acaba de atestiguar: Primero, Taliyah estaba por salir cuando notó que no parecía haber nadie más, así que asomó la cabeza y al reconocer a Katarina de espalda optó por esconderse. Minutos después sintió pasos otra vez y se asomó con mucho cuidado, era Luxanna que no perdió tiempo en desnudarse y dirigirse directamente a las duchas, momento que Taliyah estuvo por salir de su escondite pero vio como Katarina parecía materializarse de la nada justo frente a la entrada. Así que Taliyah, a pesar de su miedo, abandonó terminó por salir para ir a hurtadillas hasta el lugar con el único propósito de advertir a su mejor amiga. No obstante, lo que se encontró fue a Lux muy contenta con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Katarina mientras se besaban.

Durante unos segundos la joven no supo que hacer, así que solo que quedó allí paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos sin terminar de procesar la imagen. Pero luego reaccionó, se escondió tras la pared y se frotó los ojos muy fuerte con la loca idea que aquello solo podía ser un espejismo. Pero los segundos pasaban, el rítmico caer del agua no menguaba y pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Luxanna, luego más profunda la de Katarina y otro silencio. Taliyah confirmó que no alucinaba cuando se asomó una segunda vez y vio, con toda claridad como Lux sonreía en tanto Katarina le lavaba el cabello.

Taliyah regresó a su escondite y esperó escondida en el silencio más absoluto hasta que el último mensaje de Katarina la hizo espabilar. No asomó la cabeza porque seguro que la veían y solo tuvo que aguardar un poco más hasta que Luxanna abandonó el lugar, pero solo para estar absolutamente segura que nadie la viera se tomó unos minutos más.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir fue directamente a la cafetería. Ya con una taza de té tibia entre las manos repasó todo lo que vio y escuchó para empezar sin mucho esfuerzo a atar algunos cabos que jamás le acabaron de cuadrar.

Esas ojeras que Luxanna tenía a veces, sus continuos bostezos y aspecto cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien ahora tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Su falta de emoción cuando ella insistía en hablar sin parar de Ezreal, su novio, también eran perfectamente explicables en ese momento y… Taliyah dejó caer la taza y el líquido se esparramó cuando esta se hizo pedazos.

Ezreal, el novio que tanto quería a Luxanna. Luxanna que claramente lo engañaba con Katarina. Katarina que era una pésima elección de... amante. Por supuesto, Taliyah no creía que hubiera alguien con quién estuviera bien para Lux engañar a Ezreal, pero si al menos fuere Jayce, como algunos rumores aún aseguraban, al menos lo comprendería.

¿Y si también lo engañaba con Jayce?.

Taliyah estaba con la mirada perdida, contemplando la nada en tanto algunos de sus compañeros empezaban a preocuparse por su falta de reacción. Por mucho que algunos abanicaron frente a su cara, o cuando se rindieron y se conformaron con limpiar el desastre que había causado, ella seguía elucubrando mil y un teorías encerrada en su cabecita. Tanto así que ni siquiera se enteró cuando Luxanna llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Ah, estoy agotada. Creo que hoy me iré a la cama temprano.

Aunque Taliyah no entendió nada parpadeó varias veces hasta regresar a la realidad al escuchar su voz.

-¿Ah? – preguntó observando los ojos azules de su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Estaba… pensando en algo. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué me iré a la cama después de cenar. Estoy cansada, ¿Te parece si trabajamos en el cronograma ahora, antes de cenar?

Taliyah asintió.

Las dos chicas hicieron tal como Luxanna propuso y con Taliyah aceptando todo lo que esta propinía se hizo muy fácil tener un borrador bastante bien elaborado. Luego cenaron, casí en absoluto silencio porque Taliyah estaba intentando por todos los medios apaciguar la ira que iba acumulándose peligrosamente en su interior. ¿Cómo podía Lux estar allí, sentada a su lado tan tranquila con Ezreal como si nada?.

Regresaron a sus habitaciones con apenas unas cuantas palabras entre ellas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?. Estás muy callada.

-Si. Estoy… son los exámenes, estoy preocupada… no es nada – mintió la chicha poniendo su mejor cara.

Más a juzgar por la reacción de Lux no fue una mentira muy convincente. Aun así, Lux se despidió de ella en la puerta de su habitación y fingió caminar hasta la suya para entrar con un portazo lo suficiente sonoro. Pero, en realidad, Taliyah regresó a hurtadillas al primer piso y salió del complejo para esconderse entre los arbustos. Eran las ocho menos quince así que si sus sospechas eran ciertas Luxanna saldría dentro de poco.

Taliyah no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues diez minutos más tarde Luxanna pasaba frente a sus ojos rumbo al pequeño bosque que colindaba con el muro exterior. La joven maga la siguió a través de los árboles gracias a que su magia le permitía sentir cada paso que daba su _amiga_ sin exponerse a ser descubierta. Luego de unos minutos Luxanna pareció detenerse, Taliyah se asomó detrás de un tronco y pudo distinguir su figura entre la penumbra. No estaba sola. Vio las dos figuras separarse, luego la más alta le tendió la mano y Luxanna la tomó, ambas caminaron hasta el muro y lo atravesaron como si no existiera.

Aunque Taliyah se quedó anonadada podía sentir que los pasos continuaban del otro lado. Sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta el punto en dónde las vio desaparecer y estiró la mano, en lugar de tocar pared sólida Taliyah se topó con un holograma de gran calidad. Los pasos se alejaban así que de un salto estuvo al otro lado y continuó trotando entre los árboles para no perder el rastro. De repente dejó de percibir las hondas con claridad, se hicieron difusas y la joven entró en pánico, pero al salir abandonar los matorrales las vio cruzar la calle hacía una pequeña bahía. Allí había un auto bajó el reflector, así que cuando las dos llegaron a la luz Taliyah pudo comprobar, sin lugar a la menor duda posible que eran Lux y Katarina.

Se escondió en un matorral y vio como Katarina llevaba a su amiga hasta el asiento del copiloto, allí se besaron un par de veces, luego Lux entró al auto y Katarina regresó para conducir.

El deportivo rojo arrancó casi de inmediato así que Taliyah salió de su escondite y observó la carretera durante un buen rato, luego rehízo el camino hasta su habitación.

Tenía todas las pruebas y otro montón de dudas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A veces hago chistes muy malos, lo sé. ¿Sabían que estaba planeado dejarlo cuando se reveló que Taliyah las vio en la ducha, pero decidí seguir porque soy masoquista y me gusta torturarme y esa noche me dormí como a la una y luego me levante como a diez para las seis a corregir porque tuve una epifanía?. Ahora lo saben.**

**A ver qué les parece. Y para dónde creen que va esto.**


	14. Uno Tres

**Este me gusta mucho.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uno Tres**

**Mi cariño, mi sueño, mi hermoso secreto.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Taliyah seguía traumada por haber descubierto las mentiras de Luxanna, Ezreal dormía muy tranquilito en su cama planificando la cita que tendría en la tarde con su amada novia, Jayce trabajaba en el diseño de su prototipo de acelerador eléctrico, Luxanna y Katarina ni siquiera estaban porque habían huido juntas en el deportivo rojo de la segunda.

Lux no podía negar que cambiar la motocicleta por el auto era una mejor considerable, pues el clima ya iba poniéndose más frío en Durandal. Pero lo que verdaderamente le gustaba era poder observar el rostro relajado y confiado de Katarina mientras esta transitaba por las calles de la metrópolis.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Lux bajando un poco el volumen de la música.

-A una fiesta – respondió la asesina girando hacia la derecha -. No falta mucho.

Lux observó por la ventana del auto como se adentraban en una de las áreas más exclusivas de Durandal, reservada para los ricos, famosos y poderosos de la ciudad. Aquello no le extrañó demasiado ya que Katarina bien podía caber en cualquiera de las tres categorías – o en todas.

-El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio y solo siete minutos después Katarina entró en el subterráneo de un lujoso edificio. La mujer intercambió algunas palabras con el vigilante, le mostró algo en su teléfono y este la dejó seguir indicándole que bajase al segundo sótano y se dirigiera hacia el ala izquierda dónde estaba reservado su lugar. Aquello le pareció algo raro a la demaciana porque creía que era un lugar algo extraño para un antro. No obstante, cuando Katarina condujo hasta el lugar pudo ver un hombre vestido de traje justo antes de un área acordonada con cintas rojas.

-Señorita, Du Couteau la estábamos esperando. Permítame su auto, por favor.

Katarina apagó el vehículo y se bajó sin poder evitar la mueca al ver como el sujeto sujetaba la puerta para que lo hiciera. Le entregó las llaves y fue hasta el otro lado para abrirle la puerta a Luxanna, uno de sus raros y a la vez comunes actos de caballerosidad, pero la maga ya se estaba bajando sola.

-¿Segura que vinimos a una fiesta? – Susurró Lux mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor de la mano de Katarina.

-No, es una orgía.

Lux se detuvo en seco y observó el rostro serio de Katarina con horror, pero al cabo de unos segundos esta se echó a reír y la besó.

-Es una fiesta Crownward. Ya relájate.

Como era obvio el ascensor subió los catorce pisos hasta detenerse en el pent-house del edifico. Las puertas se abrieron y Lux quedó maravillada con la cantidad de gente que se arremolinaba en el pequeño recibidor, bueno que en realidad era un poquito grande, pero estaba hasta el tope. Katarina navegó diestramente entre la multitud, hasta que llegó a la puerta doble dónde había un par de hombres que mantenían el orden.

En tanto Katarina intercambiaba algunas palabras con los dos vigilantes Lux se fijó en la multitud y notó que la mayoría de gente allí llevaba algún tipo de cámara, fuere de video o fotográfica y que se apretujaban por echar un vistazo dentro de las puertas que custodiaban los sujetos. La maga pensó que debía tratarse de una fiesta en verdad muy exclusiva y que quizá debió arreglarse un poquito más para estar a la altura, es decir, no que su vestido azul de corte a media pierna estuviera del todo mal, pero bien pudo esmerarse un poquito más en recogerse el cabello con una trenza en lugar de llevarlo suelto con un sencillo listón.

De repente, Lux sintió un tirón y se vio obligada a caminar pues Katarina la guiaba entre los dos guardias de seguridad a través de la puerta y bajo la atenta mirada de todas aquellas personas que ahora entendía Lux eran periodistas.

Una vez dentro, Lux se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse en el recibidor de un bonito departamento. Las luces tenues no hacían fácil diferenciar la decoración, pero parecía un estilo muy moderno y ligero lo cual se iba confirmando a medida que avanzaban.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar Lux se sorprendió al ver allí solo un puñado de personas.

La primera figura que Lux distinguió fue una chica de cabello alborotado que llevaba una gorra púrpura que rezaba KDA en brillantes letras doradas. Llevaba también un top blanco que dejaba al descubierto todo su abdomen, muy marcado y atlético, con una chaqueta también púrpura con bordados dorados y un pantalón de cuero negro que terminaba en un par de botas deportivas.

-¡Du Couteau!. ¡Llegaste, y con tu novia!. Yo pensé que te ibas a perder…

La mujer levantó el puño cerrado para que Katarina lo chocara.

-¿Se adelantó Harrowing? – fue la respuesta de la asesina mientras le servía como apoyo a Luxanna para bajar las escaleras hacía el salón.

-Vas a empezar a ver esta imagen en todo lado Du Couteau, mejor te vas acostumbrando.

-Qué horror. En fin, Lux, el esperpento. Esperpento, Lux.

Aunque Akali cerró el puño levantando un solo dedo hacia Katarina se acercó para conocer, ahora si formalmente al amorcito de su mejor amiga.

-Mi nombre es Akali – dijo estirando la mano derecha para que Lux la tomara, pero también tomándose dos segundos para mirar feo a Katarina

-Mucho gusto. Gracias por invitarnos– respondió la maga con una sonrisa.

Akali parpadeó un par de veces confundida, luego se giró repentinamente hacia Katarina y le hecho el brazo por encima de la nuca, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

-We,¿Cómo hiciste tú para conquistar una niña bien?.

Katarina sonrió, pero le metió un codazo a Akali y le sacó el aire obligándola a soltarla de inmediato. A pesar de que el gesto podía parecer muy agresivo, el ambiente era relajado y muy ameno entre ellas, así que Luxanna solo sonrió.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Katarina – dijo alguien a espaldas de las dos chicas.

Lux fue la primera en fijar la vista en la persona que había hablado: una mujer de delicados rasgos jonios, sus ojos eran un ámbar brillante que destacaban todavía más por la sutil sombra de ojos rojo cobrizo, que raramente también había sido utilizado para dibujar tres líneas descendentes paralelas en cada mejilla, y la máscara negra en ambas filas de pestañas. El labial rojo carmesí lucia perfecto con los perfectos dientes aperlados que se podían ver entre ellos. Pero, si bien el rostro de la mujer era bellísimo, el resto no hacía más que elevarla a una preciosidad. Es decir, el par de doradas orejas que sobresalían de su cabello rubio le daban un aire sexy y juguetón a la vez, pero no conforme con eso su cuerpo era bien estilizado, con pechos de buen tamaño, cintura delgada, vientre plano, piernas largas y bonitas, pero lo más llamativo colas de diamante que se arremolinaban a su espalda. Su ropa, por otra parte, también resultaba y hacía perfecto conjunto con la de Akali, un body negro que abrazaba su figura a la perfección con realces dorados en hombros y cintura, encima un top blanco brillante con un broche dorado en forma de corazón justo debajo e una pequeña ventanita triangular negra semitransparente para su escote. También llevaba un par de medias pantalón que le cubrían desde la mitad del muslo hasta la punta del pie, pero eso no podía comprobarse pues los tacones, también negros con toques de dorado, complementaban el atuendo.

Y esta detalladísima observación pudiera parecer sospechosa a cualquiera, pero Luxanna no estaba ciega y tampoco Katarina que no podía apartar la vista de la mujer. Tanto que solo espabiló cuando Akali empezó a reírse de ella por lo bajo e igual lo hizo la mujer misteriosa.

-Mi nombre es Ahri.

Dijo la mujer estirando la mano para saludar tal como lo había hecho Akali, Katarina no dudó y le dio un apretón aunque evitó por todos los medios el impulso de girar a ver a Luxanna tan pronto la soltó; Ahri centró su atención entonces en Luxanna e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con la amiga de Akali, pero Lux no tomó su mano de inmediato sino que dudó, miró de reojo a Katarina que seguía muy tiesa sin despegar su vista de la pared y, finalmente, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, aunque su apretón fue débil y fugaz.

Ahri ya estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción, pero lo que no se esperó fue la descarga de magia que recorrió su cuerpo, bajó desde la nuca por su espalda hasta terminar en su zona lumbar y que, sin poder controlarlo la obligó a arquear la espalda mientras ahogaba un gemido. O eso creyó, hasta que al abrir los ojos notó como todos la miraban espantados.

-Uhm... eso fue... lo siento mucho – terminó disculpándose Ahri con las orejas algo bajas y muy avergonzada.

-Debe usted ser muy.. fuerte.

Esta vez fue el sujeto al lado de Ahri quién habló. Un hombre alto, delgado de largo cabello azabache sujetado en una estilizada cola alta. Sus ojos eran castaños y su rostro totalmente desprovisto de vello facial, con una sonrisa amable y un acento jonio tan marcado que solo Akali pareció entender lo que decía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Akali observando con extrañeza a la noviecita de Luxanna.

-Porque soy muy sensible a la magia – respondió Ahri completamente recuperada -. Gracias, Toshiro.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y luego se apartó dejando que las chicas pasaran para tomar asiento, en cabeza de Ahri seguida por Akali que arrastraba a Katarina, la cual había tomado instintivamente la mano de Lux.

Una vez sentadas, Ahri y Toshiro en el primer sofá, Akali, Katarina y Lux en el otro colocados de manera perpendicular. Sobre la mesa de centro reposaban algunas botellas, vodka, ginebra, un poco de whisky, tequilla y ron, así como vasos de varios tamaños, dos jarras de jugo, soda y algunas rodajas de limón.

-¿Un traguito? – preguntó Akali mientras empezaba a servir.

Todos asintieron y la primera ronda fue un shot de tequila seguido de un chupito a un tajo de limón, menos Lux a quién Katarina le preparó un sencillo coctel mezclando un poco de jugo, vodka y soda.

-Entonces, ustedes van a Durandal – comentó Ahri acomodando sus colas en el sofá y el regazo de Toshiro, su prometido.

-Con esa bocota, me sorprende que Shen te haya dejado.

La ofendida dejó su copa en la mesa de golpe y se giró para amenazar a Katarina con uno de sus dedos.

-Mira Du Couteau no te rompo el hocico porque hay damas aquí presentes, pero sigue jodiendo y me olvido. Además, yo lo dejé a él.

-Y yo no te tumbo los dientes porque soy buena persona – respondió Katarina apoyandose en el espaldar y pasando su brazo libre por la espalda de Luxanna hasta sujetarse a su cadera -. Felicidades por la banda, por cierto.

-Gracias. Aunque oficialmente no estamos en el mercado aún, solo hicimos una rueda de prensa para medios y esta celebración privada.

Katarina iba a seguir con la educada conversación cuando Akali gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Bokkie, los bocadillos!

-¡En camino! – contestó la bailarina desde la cocina.

Segundos después alguien apareció llevando una enorme bandeja repleta de bocadillos fríos. Jamón, queso, salchichas, aceitunas, pepinillos y maní reposaban en bandejitas. Pero en tanto Akali se corría hasta el borde de la silla para ser la primera en empezar a comer, Lux palideció paralizada por el miedo. La persona que llevaba la bandeja, aunque muy guapa con su pantalón de sastre y elegante camiseta blanca arremangada, no era otra que Kahina que le sonrió al verla y colocó la bandeja sobre la gran mesa de centro, justo a un lado del licor.

-Hola, Lux.

La joven no respondió, seguía con los ojos abiertos, la boca entreabierta y los labios secos incapaz de decir nada. El pánico estaba apoderándose de ella.

-¿Lux?

Insistió Kahina acercándose a su prima con preocupación, pero a solo dos pasos de ella entendió que le pasaba. Fue cuando giró hacia Katarina.

-¿No le dijiste?

Katarina estaba por responder que le resultaba imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con Lux, pero Kai'Sa llegó justo en ese momento con una segunda bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Hola Luxanna ¡Qué guapa estás y que grande también!

-¿Kai'Sa? – dudó Lux observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lux recordaba haber conocido a la novia de Kai'Sa un par de años atrás en Demacia. Aquella reunión familiar fue lo más cercano a un apocalipsis en la familia Crownward: una porque Garen había decidido rechazar su matrimonio en favor de convertirse en jugador profesional de Hexball. La segunda, porque Kahina (que técnicamente era Belmont y no Crownward directa, pero de todas formas familia política) había llevado a su novio extranjero, que resultó ser en realidad mujer.

Pero la Kai'Sa que ella había conocido esa noche, de pasadita porque solo tenía dieciséis años y su tía Tianna se la había llevado pitando de allí, era una muchacha de lacio cabello negro, con ojos avellana y en general muy diferente a la que tenía en frente.

-Te dije que no me iba a reconocer – comentó alegremente Kai'Sa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Toshiro y arrastraba a Kahina con ella.

-Cómo siempre, tenías razón.

Lux seguía asustada, pero en tanto las conversaciones iban surgiendo Katarina se acercó a ella y le habló lo suficiente bajito para que fuere una charla privada.

-Me encanta cuando entras en pánico.

-Pues no le veo la gracia –respondió Lux.

-Yo sí. Te ves muy linda... y me gusta.

La pequeña fiesta privada podía, al fin, empezar.

Al principio estaban todos un poco tímidos, menos Akali que se había tomado el rol de bar tender muy en serio y preparaba shots, cocteles sencillos o lo que fueren pidiendo los demás. Kai'Sa era la que mejor se desenvolvía en conversación pues hablaba a la perfección varias lenguas así que el lenguaje no era una barrera para ella, además siempre fue muy sociable y amable así que se le daba de maravilla. Katarina respondía con solvencia las preguntas que Ahri le hacía, ya que parecía la más interesada en la asesina, solo que en realidad parecían preguntas que también podían aplicar a Luxanna como si fuere la maga quién le interesare en realidad. Lux, por su parte, había estado callada los primeros veinte minutos en la fiesta y sin darle miradas furtivas a su prima que estaba actuando de lo más normal. Aún tenía miedo, de que a Kahina se le fuere a escapar con quién y que hacia ella en Durandal en alguna reunión familiar, aunque era un miedo irracional: Kahina era muy discreta y tampoco se llevaba bien con su tía Tianna, que era la que más se cuidaba de los escándalos familiares. Así que, poco a poco la joven se fue calmando – con ayuda del alcohol por supuesto.

Una vez ya habían todos entrado en calor Akali fue rápidamente a la habitación de Evelynn, la cuarta miembro de su nueva banda de K-Pop que había preferido salir con su novio de turno que pasar la noche con ellas, y trajo una pequeña caja. Dentro habían un montón de tarjetas laminadas con preguntas de los más variadas. Las reglas eran muy sencillas, cada uno debía elegir un licor y un vaso, sería suyo por el resto de la noche y cada vez que no desearan contestar una de las preguntas debían tomar un trago.

Empezaron a jugar: Desde el principio quedó claro que las preguntas, en su mayoría de naturaleza sexual no eran nada fáciles de responder para algunas personas, Luxanna en especial estaba evitando responder todo. Así que estaba considerablemente más alcoholizada que los demás, claro que en vano porque Katarina y Akali se habían enfrascado en una especia de reto por ver cual tenía menos vergüenza. Por lo tanto, Katarina respondía todo y, para bien o para mal, casi todas sus respuestas involucraban a la maga que solo se hundía en el asiento con la cara rojísima, por el bochorno y el alcohol. Kai'Sa tampoco parecía estar pasándolo del todo bien, porque a pesar de evitar las preguntas más incómodas cada que no querías eguir bebiendo miraba furtivamente a Kahina y parecía suceder entre ellas una conversación telepática en la cual se garantizaba el permiso de desvelar sus secretos compartidos. Toshiro y Ahri en cambio respondían con naturalidad, como si estuvieren hablando a media tarde con té y galletas sobre el clima tan delicioso que hace durante la primavera Jonia.

-Ahm... en... en...

-¿Cuatro? – ofreció Katarina con una amplia sonrisa mientras Akali escondía la cara entre las manos -. Aw que clásico.

-Ya cierra el hocico, por favor. Esto es demasiado, Kai'Sa ya se está quedando dormida y tu novia ya está bebiendo por ti. Solo paremos.

Katarina iba a responder que aún quedaban por lo menos cuatro rondas de preguntas, pero Kahina fue más rápida y apoyó la moción, seguida por Kai'Sa que ni sabía bien de que hablaban pero su amorcito había dicho que si. Toshiro en cambio, parecía tomar el lado de Katarina y Ahri sintió lastima de Akali y Luxanna que parecían no dar más. Así que, todo muy democrático el juego terminó.

Katarina, que alegaba estar sobria quería conducir, pero las demás no la dejaron así que terminaron por quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Luz se dejó caer en la cama de inmediato, rodó y empezó a reír mientras buscaba a tientas el borde de la manta, pero Katarina tomó asiento al borde de la cama para empezar a desvestirse. Y cada prenda que Katarina se quitaba la fue apilando muy ordenadamente en la mesa, entre tanto Lux estaba envolviéndose en la sobre manta como un burrito gigantesco.

Ya en ropa interior Katarina fue hasta el closet y encontró un par de pijamas de dos piezas. Sacó ambas y regresó colocándose la camiseta de la primera, pero al llegar al borde de la cama vio que Lux ya estaba cerrando los ojitos y preparándose para dormir. Aunque se veía adorable, Katarina dejó a un lado el cambio de ropa y empezó a desenvolverla. Luxanna no opuso resistencia, solo reía mientras se esforzaba por besarla.

-Levanta los brazos.

Ordenó Katarina, pero solo logró que Luxanna los colocara sorbe su cuello. Maniobró como pudo y logró ponerla la pijama, luego levantó la sábana y dejó que Luxanna con toda su agilidad de borracho se metiera primero, luego encendió la lámpara y apagó la luz principal para acomodarse ella también a un costado de Lux.

-Hola.

-Hola –respondió Katarina.

-Me gustó la fiesta. Pero si me hubieras dicho a que veníamos me hubiera puesto guapa de verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para no desentonar.

Katarina frunció las cejas sin comprender a que se refería pues para ella no había otra más hermosa que Lux. Allí o en cualquier parte. Y puede que fuere solo su corazón hablando, pero esa era su única verdad.

-Luxanna, eres hermosa.

-Casi se te salen los ojos cuando viste a Ahri – acusó Lux sin malicia.

-¿Y a ti no?. Mira Lux, si esa mujer zorro viniera aquí y se subiera justo encima de mí. ¿Sabes que haría?

Luxanna negó con una sonrisa.

-Pues la lanzaría a suelo.

-No es cierto, te quedarías toda tiesa sin hacer nada y YO tendría que empujarla.

-Bien, quizá. Pero terminaría en el suelo de todas formas.

Esta vez Lux rio, un par de buenas y sonoras carcajadas que provocaron en la asesina una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. Como el ambiente era propicio Katarina se acercó para bañarla de suaves besos y cuando se separó sus ojos verdes permanecieron enfocados en los azules de Luxanna.

-¿Ahora en que piensas?.

-Solo recuerdo que tu amiga no paraba de decir cosas.

-¿Akali?. Es una bocona, pero creo que te va a caer bien cuando la conozcas mejor.

Katarina le apartó un par de mechones del rostro y la joven maga respondió acercando su cuerpo para quedar muy cómoda entre sus brazos en tanto seguía acariciándole la mejilla.

-Aja, pero ¿Sabes qué repetía?.

Katarina no contestó, solo disfrutó en silencio las caricias que se le hacían; Lux sonrió, porque había muchas cosas que la volvían loca de Katarina y perderse en esos ojos era tan solo una de ellas.

-Bueno, repetía una y otra vez que soy tu novia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no me di cuenta – respondió Katarina.

Un mentira tonta, juguetona, cuya única intención fue provocar otra sonrisa en Lux y más caricias a las cuales ya estaba muy mal acostumbrada.

-¿Te gustaría? – preguntó Luxanna mordiéndose apenas los labios.

Estaba nerviosa y podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir errático en su pecho. Algo que pocas veces había ocurrido en su vida, y las que emociones que habían logrado despertar algo similar en ella fueron siempre negativas. Miedo, principalmente. Pero ahora se sentía nerviosa porque no podía seguirse negando que hacía mucho lo suyo con Katarina había dejado de ser solo atracción física, o una experiencia sexual muy placentera. No, la verdad era que entre más tiempo pasaban juntas más iba enamorándose de ella y, aunque en ese momento el alcohol mantenía su parte más racional a raya, no podía pensar en otra cosa que cuan feliz la haría si le dijera que sí.

Katarina la besó en ese momento porque no confiaba en que su voz pudiera sonar despreocupada y casual en ese momento, no cuando en sus oídos retumbaba su propio corazón que se había desbocado al escuchar esas dos simples palabras. ¡Qué si le gustaría!. Si, por supuesto que si. Era lo que le gritaba su mente, ¡Ya dile que si, que esperas! Seguía. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que unos segundos más para no sonar desesperar no la matarían. Cuando por fin se decidió y abrió los ojos, Luxanna la observaba con los suyos entrecerrados.

-Me gustaría – respondió al fin con un hilo de voz.

Lucharon por espantar el sueño para besarse un rato más, pero terminaron perdiendo la batalla y cuando cerraron los ojos Katarina estaba convencida que enamorarse, a fin de cuentas, si podía ser todo lo mágico y maravilloso que se decía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Frank the plant is the best characer on DC's Harley Quinn animated series…don't change my mind.**


	15. Uno Cuatro

**Uno Cuatro**

**Lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Ya era Lunes, el fin de semana había quedado atrás y los recuerdos que se habían construido durante ese par de días todavía tenían a Luxanna flotando entre delicadas y suaves nubes.

Katarina podía ser, cuando se le antojaba, la persona más encantadora y galante que Luxanna había conocido en su vida. La forma en que expresaba su cariño era tan íntima que era como si creara una pequeña burbuja dónde todo lo demás no tenía cabida y eso la hacía sentirse especial. Podían ser cosas pequeñas como asegurarse que estuviere bien cobijada cuando pasaban la noche juntas, o prestarle su brazo como almohada u otras que pretendían ser menos obvias como mantener algún tipo de contacto físico estando juntas. Había otras virtudes menos obvias que Luxanna fue descubriendo con el tiempo como, por ejemplo, lo paciente que resultaba la asesina a pesar de su explosivo carácter. O su rara capacidad para adivinar justo lo necesario para alegrarle el ratico.

Y Lux no lograba verle un defecto real a Katarina. Porque estaba muy enamorada, pero también porque la situación era complicada y otra en su lugar ya hubiere exigido de ella lo mínimo para seguir juntas. Es decir, ahora que oficialmente era su novia Katarina bien podía demandar que dejara la tontería con Ezreal, pero la asesina solo le había dicho que era decisión suya y que en tanto siguieran más o menos como estaban no le importaba. Pero ¿Era realmente así?. La evidencia parecía apoyar la afirmación pues cuando por fin regresaron Durandal cerca de medio día, Katarina se limitó a preguntarle si era posible verse esa noche. Lux respondió que había hecho planes con Ezreal así que no podía ser antes de las diez y la asesina solo había dicho que dormiría un poco, que le marcara cuando estuviera de regreso para ir a verla.

Nada en sus palabras, actitud o acciones sugerían que mentía y estaba en realidad fastidiada con su noviazgos secreto. Por el contrario, la maga estaba muy cerca de empezar a pensar que aquello solo la hacía más emocionante e interesante a los ojos de Katarina. Quizá solo era una persona demasiado segura de sí misma para creer que Ezreal llegase a ser una competencia tangible. A fin de cuentas, Lux hacía bastante obvio que quién de verdad le movía el piso era la chica mala con quien escapaba a media noche y no el niño bueno con quién salía a plena luz del día.

Ezreal y Katarina eran dos personas completamente diferentes, tanto así que quizá lo único que tenían en común era lo embobados que estaban por Luxanna. Ezreal era hijo de una pareja de exploradores piltovianos que se habían perdido en algún desierto de la vasta Shurima, dejando así al niño huérfano y viviendo con su tío. Katarina, en cambio, era la hija mayor de un sonadísimo matrimonio en Noxus: Marcus su padre fue siempre una brillante mente militar, en tanto que su madre, Soreana, provenía de una modesta familia de comerciantes. Pero con los contactos de Marcus en la antigua nobleza noxiana y el buen olfato de su madre para los negocios, la familia Du Couteau logró en tan solo diez años lo que no pudieron dos generaciones: un monopolio de textiles que ya se extendía por tres continentes.

En tanto Katarina gustaba de la fiesta, las salidas nocturnas, el licor y dormir a pierna suelta durante horas y horas en lugar de ir a clase, Ezreal era un chico responsable, que veía su educación a conciencia, tampoco era fan de fiesta y lo que más le gustaba de la noche era poder dormir muy a gusto en su camita. Sus pasatiempos tampoco coincidían en lo mínimo: Ezreal tenía sus libros, sus prácticas en el club de lucha y su espíritu explorado que Lux recién descubría; Katarina, en cambio, parecía alérgica a las letras, verla en clase era como una leyenda urbana y solo a veces aparecía en el club del cual era presidenta.

Ezreal era tímido, algo inseguro y aunque lleno de buenas intenciones su juventud y falta de experiencia parecían carecer del encanto suficiente. Por otra parte, cuando Katarina quería algo siempre se lanzaba de cabeza para conseguirlo, incluso si sus métodos no eran los más apropiados no se detenía hasta haber hecho todo lo posible para salirse con la suya y de cada victoria o fracaso había siempre aprendido alguna cosa.

Entre los dos ninguno era mal partido, pero resultó que a Lux le atraía más la mala actitud de Katarina, su soberbia y su tendencia a hacer siempre como le parecía. En parte, Lux deseaba ser un poco más como ella y tener el valor para que le valieran las expectativas y normas de su familia, por el otro los encantos de Katarina simplemente habían funcionado a la perfección.

Y claro, ayudaba que Luxanna sintiera una predilección por las chicas más que los chicos.

Pero en fin, que las cincuenta y cinco horas que llevaba de novia con Katarina habían sido las más emocionantes y alegres de su historia reciente. Incluso Taliyah había comentado lo animada que se veía el domingo - cuando se reunieron en su habitación para darle los retoques finales al cronograma para la semana de exámenes. Y pues, bueno no podía ser para menos, el sábado por la noche, luego de que Ezreal la llevarse a su habitación y se marchara Katarina había lanzado un par de piedrecillas a su ventana para que Lux escapara por el balcón. Luego, habían hecho el camino hasta la parte más alejada de la Academia, dónde los árboles eran grandes y la vegetación espesa, pero había un pequeño claro, dónde reposaba una canasta con comida, un buen vino y algunas velas sobre una manta. Todo muy cursi y sacado de cualquier película romántica que se respete un poquito.

Y claro, Luxanna estaba encantada con el detalle. Comieron y bebieron un poco, hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente y, cuando el vino hizo el efecto suficiente Katarina dejo de preocuparse si llovía o no y cedió ante las nada sutiles insinuaciones de su novia. De modo que, allí bajo las estrellitas y sobre la mantita de cuadros terminaron dándose muchos besitos mientras hacían el amor. Durmieron un rato bien abrazadas para guardar calos, hasta que entrada la madrugada Lux espabiló y regresaron.

El domingo, Lux desayunó con Ezreal, Taliyah y Ekko y su era su felicidad tan grande que incluso se animó a besar a Ezreal un par de veces porque simplemente se le antojó. Aunque también se sentía culpable porque es alegría que le inflaba el pecho poco y nada tenía que ver con él, aun así intentó canalizar toda su energía en algo positivo. Así que se animó a una cita cortica por el patio principal con su novio y comieron helado, también compartieron preocupaciones sobre los exámenes y se despidieron cuando Taliyah llegó por ella para, ahora sí, organizar el cronograma del club.

Taliyah le miró extraño durante toda la reunión y no dijo mucho, algo que era bastante poco común en ella pues era súper parlanchina. Sin embargo, cada que Lux preguntó la joven shurimana respondió que era un problemilla personal y que no le apetecía hablar de ello. Lo cual no era del todo cierto, para Taliyah sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Luxanna si eran algo íntimo y personal, pero también le apetecía hablar de ello solo que no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu amiga, porque a pesar de todo todavía la consideraba como tal, qué por puro accidente la había visto besando a Katarina en la ducha?. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Luxanna si reuniera el coraje para hablar del tema?. ¿Lo negaría?. Por eso Taliyah permaneció en silencio, concentrada únicamente en el trabajo y procurando terminar lo más rápido posible. Y eso sí lo notó Luxanna, más no sospechó que el malestar de la joven podía estar relacionado con ella, sino que asumió que sería alguna noticia de casa y que cuando Taliyah se sintiera cómoda compartiría sus preocupaciones por ella, así fuere solo para desahogarse un poco.

Así fue como el domingo transcurrió sin mayores eventos, solo los habituales mensajes de Katarina y otros de Ezreal, ambos cariñosos aunque a su manera. Pero se negó a verse con cualquiera porque había empezado ya a estudiar, es decir, un repaso extra de seis horas que refrescaría todo lo que había repasado la semana anterior y le aseguraría una nota sobresaliente en todos sus exámenes. Ezreal, por supuesto, ofreció estudiar juntos y no fuere tan mala idea si no supiera que el chico se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo mirándola con ojitos e borrego en lugar de estudiar; Katarina manifestó su alergia y ni suerte le deseo, solo dejo de escribir.

Ya en la noche, luego de una cena breve Lux notó que Taliyah parecía algo mejor y al menos ya estaba preguntándole sobre su día, por Ezreal (su tema favorito), cómo le estaba yendo con el repaso de último minuto y si estaba nerviosa por los exámenes. Pero Taliyah no le dijo que le perturbaba y Lux no insistió en preguntar.

Y ahora, el primer examen de la semana: Estrategia.

La dinámica era sencilla: todos los estudiantes de primero y segundo año se reunían en las áreas comunes y las holo-pantallas realizaban el sorteo de grupos para presentar cada examen. Una vez se formaba el escuadrón de 4 estudiantes, uno de cada especialización y dos de cada año, las puertas del gran patio interior se abrían para que el escuadrón pudiera entrar. Luego, las pantallas proyectaban imágenes de la simulación que el grupo debía resolver y una IA de alta precisión empezaba a proyectar una cumulado de puntos en base a las maniobras que registraba cada estudiante. Al final, el sistema otorgaba un puntaje hubieren o no terminado con éxito la prueba. Dicho puntaje correspondía a su desempeño mecánico con cada una de sus armas, y era sumado o restado con el que otorgaban sus profesores.

Luz esperaba junto a Taliyah en la cafetería, Ezreal había entrado en el primer grupo y llevaban un buen ritmo, todos con más de 200 puntos y solo dos de sus cinto vidas perdidas. Ya estaban en la parte dónde el luchador y el mago tomaron la zona alta en tanto los otros dos se internaron en la jungla perdiéndose de vista momentáneamente. Los enemigos simulados corrían con una IA de combate Avanzada así que, también formaron dos escuadrones y dieron caza a los estudiantes. Ezreal estaba en la jungla y fue el primero en divisar al explorador enemigo, así que salió de su escondite e intentó llamar la atención para que lo siguiera hacia un arbusto, más la IA no era tan fácil de engañar y tomó otra ruta que llegaba acortar la de Ezreal y justo allí lo esperaba Zed que con un par de movimientos limpios asesinó al explorador y continuó por la jungla hasta juntarse con sus otros 3 compañeros que ya daban cuenta de las defensas enemigas. Avanzaron juntos mientras Ezreal lanzaba habilidades que mantenían a raya a los otros 3 enemigos que aún vivían hasta que finalmente tomaron la base y el examen concluyó.

En pantalla aparecieron los retratos de los cuatro participantes y los puntajes que el sistema otorgaba a cada uno. Ezreal había terminado con 218 puntos y necesitaba 132 para aprobar con la mínima, pero mientras esperaban que los resultados de los profesores fueran computados los cuatro futuros héroes hicieron su entrada triunfal.

Lux fue de inmediato por Ezreal que se veía algo golpeado y lleno de polvo, producto de las dos caídas que sufrió, pero se veía alegre y satisfecho con su actuación.

-Buen trabajo Ez. Seguro apruebas.

-Eso espero. Realmente es difícil trabajar con los de segundo, son… poco comunicativos.

Luxanna sonrió. Podía simpatizar un poco con el chico pues al menos Katarina tenía la fama de tener un temperamento difícil, más otros miembros del club de asesinos como Zed o Talon eran un completo misterio.

Regresaron a la cafetería dónde ya empezaban a aparecer los primeros puntajes. Dos ya habían aprobado con 403 y 409 respectivamente, el resultado del Zed apareció en pantalla con un limpio 470 y el de Ezreal fue el siguiente con 385. Había aprobado.

Por supuesto que Ezreal brincó de la felicidad ya que empezaba la temida semana de evaluaciones con el pie derecho y, además, estrategia era su peor asignatura.

El sorteo para el siguiente grupo daría comienzo en treinta segundos, ya el contador había aparecido en pantalla, pero de repente algo extraño ocurrió: todas las pantallas se volvieron negras, un indicador de desconexión parpadeó durante un par de segundos y cuando la señal regresó no se trataba del sorteo sino una imagen estática y borrosa. Los estudiantes empezaron a preguntarse qué ocurría, pero la imagen se descongeló y todo reconocieron el exterior de un bloque de alojamiento. Había poca iluminación y la imagen no era del todo estable, por lo que todos colocaron especial atención al video.

Todos menos una persona que había palidecido en el segundo mismo que reconoció el lugar en pantalla.

Lo que siguió fue para Luxanna una agonía que fue incapaz de evitar pues solo pudo quedarse en silencio, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

La imagen se estabilizaba y enfocaba, en efecto era la parte trasera del bloque dónde se hospedaban Luxanna y Taliyah (el cual también reconocieron todos los que allí habitaban), pero el foco no era el edifico en sí sino las dos figuras que estaban parcialmente escondidas entre los matorrales del jardín. La cámara hacia un acercamiento, las dos figuras cobraban de repente más nitidez y Lux estuvo segura que su corazón se detuvo por completo cuando se reconoció en la pantalla, muy feliz sentada sobre uno de los bordes con las piernas abiertas rodeando el cuerpo de Katarina, que en ese preciso momento tomaba sus brazos y los colocaba sobre sus hombros. Lo que seguía la joven maga lo recordaba muy bien, se besaban un par de veces, Katarina proponía subir de una vez porque quería arrancarle el uniforme y hacerle todo allí mismo. Lux se vio reír, negar con la cabeza y provocar a la asesina exponiendo su cuello, Katarina la había mordido, suave y con cuidado de no presionar demasiado para dejar moretón, acto seguido Katarina llevó una de sus manos al corbatín de Luxanna y deshizo el nudo en menos de tres segundos. Lo que seguía era la asesina abriéndole la camiseta de par en par y luego levantándole el sostén para reclamar su pezón derecho entre los dientes, pero el video se cortó una segunda vez y la última imagen en la retina de todos fue de Katarina bajando lentamente por el abdomen de Luxanna en tanto esta le revolvía el cabello.

El absoluto silencio hizo todavía más fácil la dramática entrada de Katarina que llegó corriendo y dando un portazo desde el acceso oeste de la cafetería. Todos, menos Lux que seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, giraron para ver el rostro descompuesto y asustado de la mujer, que pasó de todos y fijó su vista únicamente en Luxanna.

Lo que siguió fue un completo desastre. Alguien hizo un comentario despectivo de Lux, perra o zorra, Katarina ni supo bien cuál pero sin pensárselo dos veces dio dos zancadas y de un gancho derecho le partió la nariz. Ezreal también estaba intercambiando golpes con algún otro estudiante, que también se fue de lengua, Taliyah sacaba a Luxanna que seguía catatónica sin responder a nada. Los maestros aparecieron para imponer la paz, pero otros alumnos curiosos también lo hicieron y entre más golpes perdidos caían entre el alumnado más grande se hacia la trifulca. No fue hasta que, ocho minutos más tarde, apareció la directora Yuumi y recitó un potente hechizo de su libro que todos quedaron literalmente congelados.

Con la situación bajo control allí dentro, la directora en persona flotó en su libro en busca de la señorita Crownward, pero solo encontraron a Taliyah con tres hechizos de atadura y, más adelante, un agujero en la pared norte del complejo por dónde Lux había escapado.

La directora regresó muy calmada al comedor principal, allí ya todo estaba bajo control y los estudiantes que lo necesitaban estaban recibiendo atención médica. Graves se acercó con una cara pero que la usual y se cruzó de brazos a su lado.

-¿Los exámenes?

-Aplazados, por ahora. ¿Están en mi oficina? – preguntó la Directora enfilando el libro hacía la salida que colindaba con el bloque administrativo.

-Malditos adolescentes calenturientos – murmuró Graves en tanto se encamina a empezar con la investigación.

Yuumi entró en su oficina y pudo ver como los rostros de los dos adolescentes se llenaron de decepción al ver como entraba sola. Ezreal se enderezó cuando la directora llegó a su gran escritorio; Katarina en cambio, siguió desparramada en la silla con su clásica mueca de desinterés.

-Directora, ¿Nos… nos va a expulsar? – preguntó Ezreal con miedo.

Y Yuumi, aunque gato mágico y no perro, podía sentir a la perfección que el jovencito estaba asustado hasta los huesos, pero la otra era un universo aparte. No necesitaba magia para saber que a Katarina le daba igual si la sacaban o no y eso que no sabía que la última voluntad de su padre antes de desaparecer fue que se la aguantaran hasta que terminara.

-No. Debería, pero no será la primera vez que pasa algo así aquí. Sin embargo, se suspenderán los exámenes de mañana y se moverán al miércoles, así que terminaremos el sábado – dijo Yuumi moviendo la cola -. Señorita Du Coueteau su examen de estrategia será cero y también cero en el apreciativo de conducta, igual para usted jovencito.

-Si, que bien. ¿Ya me puedo largar?.

Ezreal miró a Katarina, por primera vez desde el desastre y parecía tan tranquila que casi le daba envidia.

-No.

Yuumi estaba por dar termino a la reunión, ya que en ese momento le interesaba más descubrir quién había interferido con el circuito cerrado de la academia y proyectado ese video. Y debían hacerlo rápido, pues si Talon daba con el culpable antes y se lo informaba a Katarina… Yuumi no quería ni pensar en las posibilidades.

-Pueden irse, esperen fuera por Lee y los llevará a su castigo.

Ezreal se levantó, pero Katarina permaneció allí sentada mirando a la directora.

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita?.

-¿Dónde está?

-Huyó del campus. Tengo que llamar a sus padres. Así que, si me disculpa…

-¡No!.

Aunque la directora siempre tenía un rostro serio esta vez sus cejas se levantaron lo suficiente para denotar sorpresa. ¿Acaso era preocupación aquello en el tono de la fría hija de Marcus?.

-Digo. No tiene que hacerlo, directora.

-La señorita Crownward escapó de las instalaciones y me temo no es lo mismo que sus escapadas nocturnas con usted, además destruyó uno de los muros.

Katarina se enderezo de un brinco y miró a la directora con el rostro más conciliador que tenía, ósea levemente menos mal encarada que de costumbre.

-Yo pago el muro. Solo no… los llame, dele un poco de tiempo.

-¿Pagar el muro? – repitió la directora golpeteando la punta de su cola contra el escritorio -. ¿Sabe dónde está?

La asesina dudó. No sabía dónde pudiera estar Luxanna, pero si se imaginaba que podía llamar a Kahina para que le prestara ayuda.

-No.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Retírese.

-Escuche, usted no entiende. Solo no los llame, no tienen que enterarse de esto… no así.

-Por favor – intervino Ezreal.

Aún si Lux lo había lastimado profundamente él sospechaba que la relación de Luxanna con sus padres era tensa. Y enterarse que su hija había escapado de la Academia la empeoraría, pero saber la razón seguro que no traía nada bueno.

A la directora tampoco le hacía demasiada ilusión tener que dar explicaciones, sobre todo porque aun recordaba la desagradable conversación que tuvo con Tianna Crownward el día en que la joven se inscribió formalmente en la Academia. Podía darle un día, a lo máximo dos.

-24 horas, si la señorita no regresa. Tendré que llamar.

Katarina se levantó entonces y fue en silencio hasta el recibidor, allí se sentó y esperó que Ezreal hiciera lo mismo. Estaban solos, no se miraban y la tensión entre ellos no era tan evidente como se esperaría.

La verdad era que el chico era demasiado bueno y calmado. Estaba herido, pero ya había desquitado parte de su ira durante la pelea que se armó en el comedor y, aunque aún estaba procurando descifrar que había pasado, notaba que Katarina parecía saber mucho más de Luxanna que él.

-Ezreal – dijo Katarina sin apartar la vista del frente -. ¿Quieres golpearme?

-Si.

-Bien.

Esperaron en silencio que el maestro viniera por ellos.

Ezreal intentaba entender que Lux había sido capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos como si no valieran nada y al parecer no sentir remordimiento alguno por sus acciones.

Katarina, por su parte, intentaba darle sentido al vacío de su pecho al saber que lo suyo con Luxanna seguramente se había terminado.

Y Lux, la única culpable en todo este asunto y quién si merecía todo lo terrible que la estaba pasando, lloraba desconsolada en la banca de un parque cercano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dice que el trece es de mala suerte?**


	16. Uno Cinco

**Uno Cinco**

**Lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Katarina y Ezreal seguían castigados por haberse ido a los puños con sus compañeritos por defender el honor de Lux, que es con quién vamos a seguir contando esta historia.

Lux despertaba en ese momento, aunque fueren ya más de medio día, e hizo mejor intento por levantarse a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza y también los ojos. Seguro que estaban bien inflamados y rojos de todo lo que había llorado. Pero aun así, en ese momento sintió el deseo incontrolable de derramar unas cuantas lagrimitas más. Lloró aferrada a la manta durante un rato sin querer identificar exactamente porque hipaba esta vez - si era de culpa o de humillación.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Lux por fin sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas y siseo cuando el sol la golpeó justo sus enrojecidos ojitos. Se cubrió como pudo con la palma de la mano y tanteo deshacerse de las mantas para sacar las piernas y sentarse. Una vez lo logró, se quedó observando como los dedos de sus pies descalzos se perdían entre el suave entramado de la alfombra. Aún tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y decidió que era mejor darse una ducha, porque tal vez el agua caliente podía brindarle un poco de confort.

Buscó ropa limpia en la bolsa que Kahina le había dejado sobre la mesa y también una toalla. Luego abrió la puerta con mucho ciudado para ir hasta el baño, pero fuera escuchó el suave rumor de la música y las voces de su prima y Kai'Sa.

-Dijiste que solo serían tres meses – escuchó Lux decir a su prima, con un tono claramente molesto.

-Lo sé, pero… la gira va a durar un poco más porque haremos un par de conciertos extra en Jonia… y otros en Noxus.

-Se suponía que… compré el departamento en Durandal porque dijiste que viviríamos juntas cuando terminaras la universidad.

Luxanna pensó que lo mejor era mover sus piernitas y meterse en la ducha, pero, por otra parte, era muy extraño que Kahina se alterara y en lugar de enfilar al cuarto de baño dio un par de pacitos tentativos hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, pero…

-No. Está bien. Puedo entender que se presentó KDA y jamás te pediría que renuncies a algo que te hace feliz, mucho menos por mí. Y si, estaba muy enojada cuando me dijiste que vivirías con tus compañeras de banda y no conmigo, pero lo acepto porque es importante para la consolidación del grupo…

-Kahina…

-Y, por supuesto, su debut fue bastante bueno así que es lógico que la empresa quiera capitalizarlo con una gira que abarque la mayor cantidad de territorios. Yo entiendo de negocios, eso lo sabes. Lo que me molesta Kai'Sa es que te hayas esperado hasta ahora para decirme que te vas a ir no por tres meses, sino siete y que tampoco puedo llamarte a la hora que quiera porque no estás segura del itinerario.

Luxanna sintió el corazón acelerársele un poco, Kahina se escuchaba bastante molesta y podía distinguirlo con facilidad por la ironía y frialdad con las cuales estaba habland. Y si hubiera podido verla apoyada sobre el mesón de la cocina, con ambos brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho quizá se lo pensaba otra vez y no espiaba.

-Kahina…

-Aún no termino, amor. Voy a poder escribirte, pero tengo que esperar que tengas espacio en la agenda para que puedas responder. ¿Y si quiero llegarte de sorpresa?.

-Puedes hacerlo – respondió Kai'Sa en voz suave.

-¿Me dejarán verte? – contraatacó Kahina con los ojos entrecerrados.

Muy a pesar de saber que podía empeorar su situación Kai'Sa sabía que la sinceridad era fundamental en su relación.

-No lo sé, quizá.

Kahina guardó silencio un momento con una clara expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Luego, impulsó su cuerpo del mesón y empezó a caminar por el pequeño espacio de la cocina agitando los brazos.

-Esto es increíble, Kai'Sa.

La nueva estrella del pop también pensaba que era excesivo, pero el manager había explicado que era de suma importancia un debut fuerte y luego una gira por los principales mercados de Runaterra para establecerse lo más pronto posible. Además, por el momento lo mejor era que ninguna de sus relaciones saliera a la vista, pues de cierta manera debían vender la ilusión de disponibilidad al público para que así se engancharan con ellas rápidamente. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo había dicho de esa manera a su novia, porque seguro que terminaba de poner el grito en el cielo y no le apetecía pasar sus tres días de licencia discutiendo – aunque parecía que era justo lo que ocurriría de todas formas.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos y luego… seguimos hablando? – propuso Kai'Sa.

La demaciana dejo de pasear, miró el rostro triste de su novia y decidió darse, a las dos, una pequeña tregua.

-Está bien. Déjame despierto a Lux, debe tener hambre.

Kahina dio un par de pasos rumbo a las habitaciones solo para toparse con Lux que intentaba escabullirse por el corredor hacia el cuarto de baño. La demaciana sonrió al verla y su genio pareció mejorar de inmediato pues regresó con aun sonriendo a la cocina dónde su novia ya servía las porciones de fruta.

-Va a ducharse. ¿Te ayudo a servir?

Kai'Sa sonrió y le alcanzó la jarra de jugo y las tajas de pan junto a un par de particos con mantequilla y mermelada. No hablaron más que para terminar de coordinar el desayuno y cuando la mesa estuvo servida se quedaron de pie un momento, en silencio y sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que finalmente Kahina suspiró pesadamente y estiró los brazos para abrazar el cuerpo de Kai'Sa.

-Lo siento. A veces… me porto idiota.

-Kahina eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco.

-Perdóname. Yo sé que… que esta es una oportunidad única y que se deben hacer algunos sacrificios, solo que… bueno, no quería estar entre ellos. Me había hecho muchas ilusiones con nuestros planes…y ahora…

-¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste la noche que me propusiste escaparme contigo a Demacia?.

Kahina sonrió y le plantó un corto beso. El recuerdo de aquella vez estaba fresco en su mente, a pesar de que habían pasado ya algunos veranos desde que tenían 17 años y estaban locas la una por la otra.

-Te dije que tu papá no te iba a encontrar.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nos agarró en el aeropuerto y pasé dos semanas en un calabozo hasta mi padre fue a sacarme.

-Fueron las peores dos semanas de mi vida. Cada día sentía que me iba a morir sin verte. Todos los días le pedía a papá que me dejara hablarte así fuera por la reja, pero él siempre dijo que no. Que si me habías propuesto semejante brutalidad no eras de fiar, que solo los criminales actuaban así y… qué debía recordar mi lugar – dijo Kai'Sa acariciando las mejillas de su novia con ambas manos -. Fue horrible.

-Lo siento. No lo pensé bien en ese momento, solo quería estar contigo y tenía que regresar, así que no sé, lo único que pensé fue que escaparnos podía funcionar. Digo, en mi mente parecía fácil.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kai'Sa para abrazarse al cuerpo de Kahina y reír.

-Te amo. Nunca lo dudes – susurró Kai'Sa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aunque todavía tenían que resolver algunos asuntos, en ese momento solo les apetecía besarse y así lo hicieron, hasta que le sonido de una silla chirriar contra la marquesina las obligó a separarse: era Luxanna que en ese momento tomaba asiento para disponerse a desayunar.

-Lo siento. Tengo… hambre.

-Es normal, no has comido nada desde… ayer.

En realidad, Lux no probaba bocado desde la cena que tomó el domingo en la noche.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Lux negó con un firme movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Vas a decirnos que ocurrió?

La joven pelirroja negó una segunda vez y tomó un par de trozos de banano.

-¿No estaban… discutiendo? – intentó Luxanna para desviar la conversación.

-Si, pero ya lo solucionamos luego. Es normal.

Kai'Sa le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su novia pues Lux se veía bastante mal. Y es que de hecho lo que había pasado en Durandal, más todo lo que le había contado Kai'Sa de la famosa Tianna Crownward daba pie para entender un poco la impulsiva reacción. Es decir, escapar era el instinto natural de todo ser vivo cuando se sentía amenazado.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde? – insistió Kahina.

-No.

-Vamos a ver una peli si te animas.

-Gracias pero… no.

Lux siguió comiendo, también las otras dos mujeres y cuando apenas había consumido la mitad de su plato la maga empezó a jugar con su comida, una clara señal de que no pensaba seguir consumiendo alimento.

De verdad que no le apetecía nada, pero ya había medio arruinado la escapada romántica de la parejita así que bien podía desaparecerse un rato y dejarles el apartamento para que se sintieran más cómodas. Igual necesitaba distraer la cabeza de lo mucho que Katarina y Ezreal, sobre todo él, debían estar odiándola en ese momento.

-Quiero salir… a caminar un rato.

-Está bien. ¿Necesitas dinero? – preguntó Kahina.

Acto seguido la chica se levantó y tomó su billetera de la repisa.

-Tengo… 50 mil RP conmigo. No es mucho, pero llévatelos… ¿Quieres una tarjeta?.

Lux y Kai'Sa intercambiaron una mirada. La joven maga tomó el dinero mientras declinaba la tarjeta; la segunda solo rio recordando que a veces Kahina no tenía en cuenta que quizá en su mundo de reuniones con ricos empresarios esos 50mil RP alcanzaban solo para un par de botellas y unos aperitivos, pero para que Luxanna diera una vueltecita por Piltover, esos mismo 50 mil eran muchísimo dinero.

-Gracias. Y perdón… por todo.

Kahina quería objetar, pero su novia fue más veloz y le contestó a la joven que no debía disculparse por nada, que eran familia y que estaban allí para ayudarse. Las dos mujeres acompañaron a Luxanna a la puerta y cuando la vieron subirse al ascensor por fin pudieron hablar.

-¿Qué dijo tu tía?

-En pocas palabras que puede quedarse conmigo el tiempo que necesite. Mi tía está en Freljord y mi tío en Shurima así que no hay manera que lleguen antes de mañana. De hecho, según dijo llamó a Durandal, al parecer Luxanna va a ser suspendida de sus exámenes y tendrá que tomar supletorios durante el receso.

-Ya veo… ¿Y… lo otro?

-Bueno, en Durandal no le dijeron nada y yo tampoco le voy a contar… eso depende de Lux, cuando se sienta preparada para decirle encontrará la forma. Además, ni siquiera se bien que pasó.

-Según Akali, alguien proyectó un video de ellas en una situación íntima.

Kahina suspiró agotada.

-Ven, vamos a ver alguna cosa. Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza. No me alcanzo a imaginar cómo se siente Lux.

Entre tanto, Lux se bajaba el ascensor y abandonaba el edifico para deambular por las ocupadas calles de la metrópolis. Piltover era sin duda una maravilla arquitectónica, construida sobre las Ruinas de Zaun, aunque se rumoraba que algunas áreas de la vieja ciudad estaban aún habitadas, se levantaba sobre enormes plataformas de metal y petricita que hacían las veces de soporte para los enormes edificios que sobre ellos se levantaban.

La ciudad también gozaba de un estilo muy particular, con calles relativamente angostas en un solo sentido, pero andenes amplios para que la gente pudiera movilizarse sin problemas, un sistema de transporte público basado en pequeñas cápsulas que transportaban a la gente sobre imanes instalados en rieles a tres o cuatro metros de las calles principales y abundantes estaciones para reducir al mínimo la congestión. Los primeros y segundos pisos de todo edificio parecían destinados al comercio: comida, calzado y vestidos parecían ser lo más vendido, pero los grandes establecimientos ponían en sus vitrinas lo más avanzado en hextec. Desde gadgets que simplificaban las labores diarias, hasta las más novedosas prótesis para reemplazar miembros perdidos.

Y es que, sin duda lo más pintoresco de Piltover era su gente. Había muchos que iban vestidos como la vieja nobleza demaciana o noxiana, quizá porque habían emigrado desde allí hacía no más de cincuenta años, otros llevaban sencillos pantalones de material o camisillas de algodón o lino, faldas de colores y chaquetas de cuero, justo como Luxanna, pero también estaban los de la honda Hextec que se vestían con un estilo muy particular al mezclar sus prendas de ropa con trozos de armadura, gadgets por todas partes, colores y cortes de cabello estrafalarios que hubieren llamado de inmediato la atención en otras partes del mundo, pero allí era solo un estilo entre tantos.

Lux entró a un pequeño local, curioseó un rato y terminó comprando algunos dulces junto a un cuarzo con un pequeño dispositivo que si hacía sol se oscurecía y lo contrario si no había suficiente luz. También se llevó otras cositas que llamaron su atención.

Lux salió de la tienda acomodando sus compras en la bolsita de papel y caminó hasta un pequeño parque para curiosear sus chucherías, en especial los dispositivos que en ese momento se daba cuenta parecían haber sido diseñados para niños. Pero, como en Demacia jamás encontró algo similar, ahora a sus 18 recién los descubría: de entre los que más le gustaron había un dispensador de mentitas que funcionaba con la huella dactilar la cual se programaba en una pequeña pantalla. Y allí estuvo, poco más de una hora distraída con sus compras hasta que su mente empezó a darle vueltas al asunto que más importaba en ese momento, su distracción empezaba a ser inefectiva.

Ya sentía que le entraban ganas de llorar otra vez. Pero se aguantó como niña grande, sacó su teléfono y lo encendió. De inmediato, un sin número de notificaciones empezaron a llenar de inmediato la pantalla de su teléfono. Así que lo dejó sonar durante un rato, luego empezó a revisar los mensajes: la mayoría eran de sus padres, otros de Taliyah que le confesaba ya sabía lo suyo con Katarina, pero que no había encontrado la manera de hacérselo saber. Además, le recordaba que esperaba siguieran siendo amigas y que cuando quisiera hablar pues allí iba a estar ella para escucharla. Un par de mensajes eran de Ezreal que estaba muy preocupado por saber si estaba bien y cuando pensaba regresar. El jovencito no revelaba nada sobre el estado de sus sentimientos hacia ella en ese momento. No obstante, no había ni uno solo de Katarina, solo una llamada perdida de un número que no reconocía y que podía, o no, ser suyo.

Luxanna leyó todos los mensajes, pero solo respondió a sus padres con un escueto bien y estoy en Piltover con Kahina, algo que ellos ya sabían. Para Taliyah el mensaje fue un poco más sentido, primero le pedía perdón por haberla dejado atada en Durandal, luego por mentirle sobre la persona que en realidad le gustaba y también por lo mal amiga que era. Taliyah respondió de inmediato, no le reprochó nada y fue sincera al decirle que al menos entendía que había huido porque estaba abrumada con todo lo que había pasado. Lux aprovechó para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero Taliyah fue clara al decirle que no era su lugar decirle que había sido de Katarina o Ezreal pues consideraba que eso era algo que Lux debía afrontar por sí misma cuando se sintiera lista.

Y no lo hacía, así que se despidió y buscó entre sus contactos hasta que estuvo frente al de Katarina. Lo abrió, tentó escribir algo y luego dio marcha atrás al sentir que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Siguió bajando, por tener algo que hacer y de repente tuvo una idea al ver el nombre de Vi.

Le escribió y esperó paciente que la muchacha respondiera. Vi parecía muy contenta de saber que estaba en Piltover y le invitaba a darse una vuelta por su Universidad, algo que Lux aceptó de inmediato y escribió si podía ser en ese momento (porque no quería regresar aún y tampoco estar sola), Vi solo le preguntó dónde estaba y si quería que fuere por ella, más Lux le aseguró que podía llegar sola. Así que, con las instrucciones necesarias para llegar desde ese parque la maga recorrió un par de calles, tomó una de las capsulas y se bajó en la segunda estación, luego caminó en línea recta una calle y giró hacia la izquierda para hacer dos bloques más hasta toparse con un edificio, o más bien tres grandes construcciones que formaban el campus universitario. Allí en la entrada, ya la esperaba Vi.

-¡Lux! ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Vi. Gracias por recibirme sin avisar antes…

-Óyeme, te dije que podías venir cuando quisieras, o pudieras, así que no hay nada que agradecer. Pero ven – le apuró Vi ofreciéndole su brazo – te mostraré todo.

Entraron en el complejo universitario que era la cuna de la academia Hextech en Piltóver. Luxanna ya había estado allí un par de veces durante algunas lecturas de su madre, pero realmente no tuvo oportunidad de ver nada. Así que disfrutó el tour que Vi proveyó con gran gusto y se permitió olvidar todos sus problemas – al menos por un rato. Además, Vi era una compañía muy agradable y se tomaba muy en serio aquello de querer hacerla reír por todo, pero también mantenía su interés al proveer información verdaderamente importante sobre cada uno de los sectores que iban visitando.

Al cabo de casi dos horas, cuando el sol ya se había puesto y la mayoría de estudiantes terminado sus clases, Vi propuso que cenaran alguna cosa antes de mostrarle el mejor lugar de toda la universidad. Luxanna aceptó y fueron hasta la cafetería del tercer piso dónde las recibió una extraña conmoción.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé – respondió Vi estirando un poco el cuello para lograr ver por encima de sus compañeros de academia -. Oh… carajo…

De repente, el mar de estudiantes se abrió y un sujeto diminuto, con alborotado cabello rubio y enorme lentes apareció.

-¡Vi, atolondrada. ¿Dónde estabas?!

-Yo… pues…

-¿Y esta muchachita quién es? – dijo el sujeto mirando a Luxanna con los ojos entrecerrados – Bueno, no importa, anda muévete. Están esperando…

-¿Quiénes, qué? Doc…

Pero el hombrecillo no las escuchó y con gran agilidad las fue empujando hasta llegar a una mesa donde ya había un buen número de gente reunida.

-Mis disculpas, Sheriff, mis disculpas. Mi asistente, Vi y… no sé quién es esta muchachita tan guapa.

Luxanna abrió los ojos al máximo al reconocer no solo a Caitlyn (mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa) sino que también al hombrecillo que las había llevado hasta allí. Era nada más y nada menos que el afamadísimo doctor Heimerdinger. Tanto Lux como Vi se vieron sentadas en una mesa, que estaba en realidad formada de otras tantas, lado a lado y frente a la Sheirff que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Luxanna.

-Bien, bien, ya podemos empezar – anunció el científico y se enfrascó en su exposición.

Vi estaba tiesa como una tabla buscando en su memoria cómo fue posible olvidar que la reunión con la fuerza policial de la ciudad era esa noche. Pero la verdad es que fue al doctor quién se le olvidó notificarle el cambio de fecha.

Con un poquito de pánico Luxanna se atrevió a observar de reojo al resto de integrantes de aquella mesa y descubrió con cierto alivio que Kahina también estaba allí. Lo cual era lógico ya que su familia era quién distribuía los suplementos militares hechos en petricita a la autoridad de Piltover; no obstante, cada que Luxanna se atrevía a mirar al frente se topaba con los zafiros de la Sheriff mirándola con severidad. Intentó buscar un poco de apoyo moral en Vi, pero ella hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a Caitlyn y estaba además ocupada cumpliendo con las demostraciones que pedía el doctor.

La reunión no se extendió demasiado, se hizo una pausa para la cena y luego una charla amistosa floreció en la mesa. Caitlyn se levantó de repente, tomó su vaso y fue hasta la dispensadora de jugos mientras Vi la seguía con una mirada angustiada.

-¿Está enojada? – preguntó Lux con un susurro.

-Desde hace dos años…

-Vi… crees que piense que…

-¿Estamos saliendo? . Seguro que sí, bueno, no sé… igual Cait no me habla.

Lux pensó en Katarina, en su rostro pálido y descompuesto la última vez que se vieron. En los dos tímidos pasos que había dado hacía ella antes de que todo se volviera un caos e intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, recordar otro momento en el que hubieran sido más felices. Había bastantes de los cuales elegir, pues su relación estaba plagada de escapadas, visitas nocturnas, largas conversaciones hasta entrada la madrugada dónde no paraban de provocarse la una a la otra. Pero, de todos esos bellos momentos, recordó la primera vez que Katarina le había dado un regalo: era miércoles en la noche, habían acordado verse en la habitación de Luxanna y ver alguna serie – por supuesto que el programa quedaría olvidado en cuanto empezaran a besarse y quitarse la ropa. En fin, que Katarina había llegado a su balcón con una florecita y unos chocolates, no le dijo nada y solo colocó ambas cosas en sus manos. No hablaron del tema, pero aquella rosa decoró su mesa de noche durante varios días hasta que se secó por completo. Aquel fue un detalle tan atípico en la asesina que de no haberlo vivido en carne propia jamás creería que la noxiana fuere capaz de un acto tan convencionalmente romántico.

Fue entonces que Luxanna sintió pánico de perder la única relación sincera en su vida. Y resultó que ese miedo bien justificado, era más poderoso que las cejas fruncidas de su tía y los comentarios que seguramente estaría condenada a recibir en cada reunión familiar. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba algo grandecita para empezar a tomar la iniciativa, para equivocarse o acertar.

Así que Luxanna Elizabeth Crownward decidió, por primera vez en todos sus días sobre esta tierra, que valía más su felicidad que la aprobación de su familia. Pero, no podía empezar aquel cambio profundo en su vida afectando la de otras personas, así que Luxanna se levantó de la mesa, tomó su vaso y fue casi corriendo al dispensador de bebidas.

-No es lo que cree, Sheriff.

Cait no respondió, al menos no de inmediato, sino que se permitió algunos segundos para mirarla.

-¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó centrando su atención en la máquina.

-Amistad.

Caitlyn continuó sirviendo su café sin que su rostro traicionara sus pensamientos, pero la niña seguía allí, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué podía decir ella?. Era claro que estaba enterada de la historia, así que negar que esa información le interesaba no tenía sentido, pero era precisamente el problema pues entre Vi y ella ya no había nada – nunca debió, para empezar. Caitlyn tomó un trago de café, hizo una mueca al comprobar que apenas y estaba tibio.

-Tengo un talento especial…para arruinar lo que quiero. Lo que me importa, es decir. Vi ha sido una buena amiga y no quiero que crea que estamos saliendo ni nada.

-Lo que haga Vi, con quién salga o no, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice. Pero le repito, no estamos saliendo. Solo nos conocimos hace unos meses en una exposición, de hecho, usted también estaba allí – Lux se acercó a la cestilla y tomó un par de sobres de azúcar -. Pero que no salgamos no quita que si puede conocer a alguien más, aunque todavía este enamorada de usted.

Caitlyn giró entonces el rostro con una mezcla de indignación y furia apenas contenida en sus facciones. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta niña? Lejos de asustarse, la chiquilla le regaló una sonrisa.

-Yo si no pienso arriesgar que sea demasiado tarde…

Con esa última frase Luxanna sirvió un poco de chocolate regresó a la mesa; Caitlyn, por su parte tomó la taza y fue hasta su lugar. La reunión siguió su curso, aunque ya no era mucho lo que restaba por hacer solo firmar algunos documentos, fotografías y las despedidas. No obstante, durante todas esas formalidades se encontró fijando la vista alternativamente entre Vi, que estaba claramente nerviosa, y la otra joven, cuyo nombre supo por Kahina era Luxanna Crownward. Por lo general, el temperamento de la Sheriff hacía imposible que se afectara con simples palabras, pero aquella frasecita se negaba a dejarlas en paz.

Lux se despidió de Vi tan pronto como terminó la reunión, pero se guardó las palabras que intercambiaron la Sheriff y ella.

Una vez en el auto Kahina conducía en silencio, pero se distraía cada tanto mirando a su primita.

-Nos vamos a estrellar.

-Lo siento. Solo estoy preocupada por ti, Lux.

-Kahina… ¿Alguna vez le has dicho o hecho algo a Kai'Sa que no te haya perdonado?

-Uh…no.

-¿Siempre le dices la verdad?

Kahina guardó silencio, pero al cabo de un par de minutos respondió.

-No.

-Yo… desde hace años no digo sino mentiras Kahina, y la única persona con la que no lo he hecho… la única vez que baje mi guardia y pasa esto…

La mayor decidió que era mejor detenerse así que se ahorrillo a un costado de la calle, apagó el auto y miró fijamente a su prima.

-Luxanna, mis tíos no te van a armar un lío muy grande por esto…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió en voz baja sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Porque son tus padres, Lux. Te adoran. Quizá se… sorprendan un poco y seguro, la tía Tianna pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero al final incluso ella va a apoyarte en lo que decidas.

Lux lloró de todas maneras y solo se calmó cuando llegaron al departamento. Kai'Sa la recibió con un abrazo y le contó la historia de cómo Kahina había terminado con un brazo roto por andar de romántica escalando su balcón. O aquella vez que se intoxicó por comer demasiado en su primera visita a la gran ciudad de Demacia.

A medida que la conversación progresaba Luxanna notó que la atmosfera entre Kahina y su novia se hacía cada vez más personal y, además, cada trago de vino iba evidenciando que era mejor dejarlas solas. Decidió entonces levantarse y anunciar que iría a la cama: se lavó los dientes y se metió entre las cobijas con el teléfono en mano.

Tenía miedo de llamarla, pero a la vez se moría por escuchar su voz.

Fue más grande su necesidad que su cobardía y terminó por hacer la llamada. El teléfono timbro una vez, dos y una tercera, la cuarta estaba destrozándole el corazón a Luxanna y cuando el quinto tonó hizo eco en su cabeza estuvo segura que Katarina no quería hablarle nunca más. Estaba por desconectar la llamada cuando escuchó un cambio en la línea, luego el aliento agitado de su ojala aún novia, unos breves segundos de silencio y su voz.

-Por fin das la cara.

Fue la amorosa línea de Katarina. Y Luxanna, muy ella, olvidó el discurso conciliador y humilde que había estado medio practicando en su cabeza.

-Técnicamente no, es una llamada.

-¿Te vas a poner listilla?

Lux sonrió porque a pesar de las circunstancias el tono de Katarina tenía un leve aire juguetón.

-Lo siento.

Ambas guardaron silencio: Lux porque intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos de forma que pudiera comunicar todo lo que necesitaba de la manera más efectiva; Katarina porque no quería que fuere demasiado evidente lo mucho que le preocupaba el estado de su relación. No obstante, Lux había llamado y tenía que tomarlo como una buena señal.

-¿Cómo estás? –soltó de repente Katarina sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Mejor…

-¿Y cuándo piensas regresar? – preguntó sonando solo un pelín menos preocupada de lo que estaba.

Lux suspiró.

-En unos días… tengo que… esperar a mi mamá. Pero, luego… ¿Hablamos? – preguntó aún muerta del susto.

-Bien.

Katarina escuchó el suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea y decidió que estaba bien colgar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar su teléfono cuando Talon apareció cerrando la puertezuela metálica tras de sí, se limpiaba los nudillos con un trapito para luego guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Nada?.

Indagó la pelirroja; el chico negó para confirmar su sospecha.

-Entonces de verdad no saben en qué agujero se fue a enterrar.

Katarina dio algunos pasos hasta su motocicleta, se colocó el casco y esperó que Talón hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Luego, encendió el vehículo y partió a toda velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**No voy a hacerlo, pero una side story asi cortica sobre Vi y Cait quedaría bonita.**


	17. Uno Seis

**Uno Cinco**

**Sí, te amo.**

Ah, la Academia Durandal para qué aspirantes a héroes puedan preparar sus habilidades y blandir las armas de los mismos dioses. Solo los mejores entre todos los jóvenes aspirantes logran asegurarse un lugar en esta prestigiosa institución, un lugar dónde…

Katarina daba los últimos retoques a la primera de tres capas de pintura que serían necesarias para que el agujero que dejó Luxanna al escapar estuviera completamente reparado.

No le molestaba que la directora hubiera rechazado su oferta de pagar la cuenta y que en su lugar hubiese preferido que fuere ella misma quién ayudare a los obreros con el arreglo, de hecho, le resultaba más interesante que pasarse las horas en un aula de clase. Además, el rutinario movimiento del rodillo le daba la paz mental para maquinar como carajos iba a encontrar a la rata que estaba buscando.

Según Zed, que había sentido la obligación moral de reparar el honor perdido, Kayn se escondía en Jonia, pero no estaba seguro en que región. Lo cual la asesina sospechaba no era del todo cierto, más entendía que no debía ser fácil para él reivindicar a su familia entregándole a su primo. Así que, por ahora, Kayn seguiría dándose el placer de desperdiciar oxígeno.

Katarina terminó la capa que estaba dando y dio un par de pasos atrás para admirar su trabajo que resultaba bastante uniforme para haber aprendido a pintar esa mañana. Ahora a tomar una siestecita entre los árboles y esperar que secara.

El día era cálido por lo cual al recostarse Katarina se sintió somnolienta tan solo unos minutos después, y acomodó el brazo sobre su rostro para resguardar sus ojos de la luz.

Habrían pasado unos diez minutos, el suave abrazo del sueño ya la estaba acurrucando sobre su bello pecho cuando sus afilados sentidos de supervivencia la alertaron que alguien se acercaba. Espabiló casi de inmediato, pero no abrió los ojos y esperó fingiéndose dormida a que el intruso se acercara - o recapacitara y la dejara dormir en paz. Pero aquello no sucedió, los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos hasta que llegaron justo a su lado. Katarina esperó que le hablaran, pero en lugar de eso sintió como se sentaban suavemente a su lado.

La asesina no dudó que había solo dos personas en el mundo que se atreverían a acercarse tanto y de aquella manera, y sabía bien que la primera estaba procurándole información sobre el paradero de Kayn. Por ello abrió los ojos, enfocó lo mejor que pudo y se levantó hasta quedar sentada justo a la altura de los únicos ojos azules que le interesaban ver.

-Hola.

Dijo Luxanna abrazando ambas rodillas entre sus brazos.

La joven maga había estado fingiendo tranquilidad desde que esa mañana cuando se bajó del avión con su madre. Augatha insistió en desayunar en el aeropuerto y partir de inmediato a la Academia. Su madre no era muy de conducir, pero ese día había preferido rentar un auto para que Lux se sintiera más cómoda hablando sin la presencia de un extraño.

Cuando llegaron al campus fueron directamente con la directora Yuumi, pero no fueron lo suficiente veloces para escapar de todos los ojos así que cinco minutos más tarde todos se habían enterado ya de su presencia. Bueno, todos menos Katarina que estaba alejada de la civilización.

Pero ahora la asesina la tenía sentada a centímetros de su persona y en lugar de responder se acercó un poquito, la miró como si no se terminara de creer que realmente estuviere allí y la besó.

Lo hizo despacio, pero con firmeza y convicción, con la suficiente pasión para que no quedara duda de cuanto la había extrañado y de lo mucho que la quería. Más en lugar de corresponder el gesto Luxanna la apartó con suavidad.

-No…

-¿No? – repitió Katarina desconcertada y dolida.

-No, ósea sí. Pero no… ahora. ¿Podemos hablar primero? Quiero hablar.

Katarina asintió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a una distancia respetable de Lux.

-Lo siento Kata. Por haber huido así, por no hablarte en días y por no decirte que estaba aquí.

-¿Cómo…?

-Talón me dijo, bueno… me trajo. En fin, tengo que decirte todo, tienes que saber la verdad y si luego… todavía quieres besarme.

-Ya deja el drama, solo habla.

Lux miró algo contrariada a Katarina, pero hizo tal como le pedía.

-Cuando la invitación de Durandal llegó a casa mi tía puso el grito en el cielo. Ella había hecho planes para que ingresara a la vanguardia, como mi hermano, como mi papá, como ella... como todos los Crownward antes que yo. Pero… yo quería venir y mi mamá me ayudó a convencer a papá y entre los dos a mí tía.

-¿Qué, tu tía manda en tu casa?

-Algo así. Es la hermana mayor así que por tradición su palabra tiene mayor peso en nuestra estructura familiar. Incluso tiene cierta influencia sobre la familia de mamá, pero ese no es el punto – Lux tomó aire y se relajó todo lo que pudo -. Mi tía aceptó que viniera a Durandal… con una condición.

Era ese el momento decisivo. Ya no quería seguir mintiendo y, honestamente, tampoco era necesario. Quizá si hubiera sido honesta desde el principio en lugar de maquinar se hubiere evitado tantos problemas.

-Regresaría a Demacia y me casaría con Jarvan IV de inmediato.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Katarina totalmente atónita -¿Qué carajo? –añadió ya de mal humor.

-Qué regresaría a…

-Si escuché, me refiero al carajo.

Lux no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Los Crownward siempre han sido una familia muy importante en Demacia, muy cercanos a la corona. Por generaciones mis antepasados han tenido relaciones muy estrechas con los Lightshield, mi bisabuelo Fossan, por ejemplo, se casó con una de las princesas y si vamos más atrás hay otros registros. Pero… desde hace generaciones no ha sido posible arreglar una unión entre las dos casas. Hasta… que nací yo.

-¿Y tu tía qué? – quiso saber Katarina invadiendo el espacio personal de Lux, que al tenerla tan cerca no fue capaz de contenerse y le acarició la mejilla.

-Mi tía no puede tener hijos, Kata. Y los herederos son muy importantes para la realeza. Como los reyes no tienen hijas pues mi hermano tampoco es un candidato viable.

La noxiana no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, Demacia siempre había tenido fama de ser un país arcaico, pero eso ya era prehistórico. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía siguieran existiendo los dichosos matrimonios arreglados? Por el otro, era una de las ciudades más modernas de Runaterra después de Piltóver y Durandal.

Ante su falta de reacción, Luxanna continuó con su explicación.

-En fin, soy la única forma de renovar la tradición y continuar con el pacto…

-¿Te vas a casar?

-Pues ya no, a menos que mi tía logre un milagro. Alguien subió el video a internet… todos lo vieron y mi reputación esta por el suelo, quizá más abajo.

-Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias, pero luego voy a matarlo.

-¿A quién?

-Kayn. Fue él quien nos grabó y publicó el estúpido video.

Lux guardó silencio.

-¿Entonces qué?. ¿Tu y yo qué?.

-No he terminado, Kata. En fin, se suponía que vendría aquí y tomaría los tres años, luego regresaría, me casaría y tendría al menos un heredero. Y estaba conforme, hasta cierto punto, porque si tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios, pero un día iba a ser Reina y… eso no parecía tan malo.

Katarina iba a protestar más Lux fue lo suficiente veloz para colocar un par de sus dedos en la boca de la asesina y evitar que interrumpiera. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer para que cambiara su cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuando llegué aquí, mejor dicho, cuando te vi fue… pues…

-¿Te enamoraste a primera vista o qué? – se burló la asesina liberando su imprudente boquita.

Pero lejos de negarlo Lux le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

-No creo que fuera amor. Pero si… me gustaste mucho, desde la primera vez. Y averigüé todo lo que pude de ti, toda tu mala fama me hizo pensar que podía diseñar un plan para obtener algo que me moría por tener con relativa seguridad. Después de todo – Lux hizo una pausa para mirar a la asesina directamente a los ojos – si todo salía mal, quién iba a creerte a ti por encima de mí.

Y sí, allí estaba el núcleo de todo ese desastre. Su infalible maquinación había nacido de su negativa a rendirse tan fácil ante los deseos de su familia y las exigencias de Demacia. Lux se veía atrapada y sabía que poco podía hacer para liberarse de aquel compromiso con Jarvan, pero al menos se le había permitido vivir un poco antes. Y al llegar a Durandal se dio cuenta cuanto más valía apellido que su persona. Fue ese, precisamente, el empujoncito final que Lux necesitó para animarse a poner en marcha toda la historia que ya sabemos. Y cuyos objetivos principales se habían cumplido. Salvo claro que hubo demasiados factores fuera de control que ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta desde el inicio.

El primero, y más importante para ella, fue jamás considerar que podía enamorarse de Katarina y que ella correspondiera el sentimiento. Ese simple detalle había cambiado por completo las reglas del juego, porque incluso cuando la transacción estuvo hecha ninguna quiso dejar ir a la otra y todo se fue complicando exponencialmente a partir de allí. Su plan se terminó de ir al traste la noche que aceptó la propuesta de Katarina y se convirtió oficialmente en su novia, pues aquello le dio un falso sentido de inmunidad y fue imposible no empezar a cometer errores. Los cuales llevaron a que un enemigo que no sabían tenían encontrara la oportunidad y manera perfecta para vengarse de las dos.

El segundo, que la hacía sentirse como la peor persona del mundo, fue buscarse una tapadera humana en lugar de armarse de valor y aceptar que no estaba nada conforme con el destino que le esperaba en Demacia. Ezreal estaba de verdad enamorado de ella, bueno, de la idea que tenía de ella y que Lux reforzó dándole falsas esperanzas y ayudándole a crear una historia de amor que solo existía en su cabeza. Y si, había ya hablado con él, se había disculpado, llorado y pedido perdón, pero seguía sintiendo un peso horrible en su conciencia y la culpa que le estrujaba el corazón cada que pensaba en el pobre chiquillo. No se valía que lo hubiera lastimado así, que su primer amor hubiera resultado ser tan falso y decepcionante. Lo único que podía Lux hacer ahora era rogar que el joven corazón de Ezreal pudiera sanar por completo y que alguien en ese mundo pudiera amarlo como se lo merecía.

En tanto Lux tenía otra epifanía para mejorar como persona, Katarina estaba furiosa.

Luxanna la había usado, desde el principio, incluso antes de eso.

La noxiana era mucho más impulsiva que Luxanna, por ello su primera reacción fue tomarla del rostro con su mano derecha y estrujarle los cachetes mientras la obligaba a levantar la cara y mirarla. Luxanna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo al toparse con la furibunda expresión de la asesina, pero se resignó rápidamente y acepto cualquier reacción de Katarina como merecida.

-Que hija de puta eres. Planear todo, como si no fuéremos personas sino malditos juguetes.

-Lo siento.

Dijo Lux lastimándose los cachetes al hablar, pero Katarina no pareció satisfecha con esa escueta respuesta y la apretó con más fuerza. La maga se quejó, pero la otra adolescente no aflojó su agarre ni un poquito.

-Maldita mentirosa.

-Kata, lo siento… yo no…

-¡Cállate!

Katarina soltó el rostro de Luxanna con rabia y empezó a caminar en círculos como fiera enjaulada. Cada cuatro o cinco pasos se detenía un momento, miraba a la maga y empezaba a caminar de nuevo – con la respiración agitada y gesticulando. Al cabo de un par de minutos, sin embargo, la asesina se detuvo volvió a tomar el rostro de Lux con la misma falta de delicadeza que antes e hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin destilar tanto veneno. A fin de cuentas, Katarina tampoco era una pobre víctima inocente en todo ese enredo, porque ella había aceptado entrar al juego y sus reglas, aunque claramente no las conocía todas.

-Me usaste.

-Si… bueno, perdón. Yo no pensé que…

-Cállate, te dije. Me usaste igual que al mocosito.

Y Lux sabía que era mejor hacerle caso a Katarina y mantener su boquita cerrada, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Limpiar su conciencia implicaba dejar de hacerle creer sus mentiras a los demás y aclarar todas las que ya había dicho.

-¡No!

Katarina la miró amenazante, pero no le apretujó el rostro.

-¿No?.

-No. Lo de Ezreal nunca fue en serio, yo no estoy enamorada de él. Y… y lo que le hice fue horrible, lo sé. Pero contigo es diferente. Yo… si te quiero Katarina.

-Cállate, no quiero oírte. Me dan ganas de golpearte – espetó la asesina empujando su rostro al soltarla.

Luxanna recuperó el balance y miró como Katarina se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella.

-Siempre se te ha dado bien hablar ¿No?. Enredarnos a todos con tus mentiras y…pretendes arreglarlo. Bien. Pruébalo.

_Pruébalo_, había dicho Katarina. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin palabras, su gran especialidad? Pensó Lux agachando la cabeza y aceptando toda su culpa.

La maga se quedó en silencio un largo rato, luego dio un par de pasos tentativos hacía Katarina y al no ver una reacción negativa se acercó lo suficiente para escucharla bufar cuando con muchísimo cuidado abrió sus brazos y se fue abrazando a su cuerpo. Tal como lo pidió la noxiana, no le dijo nada, solo la abrazo y escuchó con ojos cerrados como latía su corazón. Curioso que en todas sus noches juntas jamás se había tomado un minuto para hacerlo, pero ahora estaba agradecida que se lo permitiera.

-Ya quítate. Esto no prueba nada.

-Mañana… ven a desayunar en la cafetería ¿Sí?

Pidió Lux al separarse en tanto aguantaba las lágrimas. No esperó una respuesta de Katarina, pues simplemente dio media vuelta y huyó, corrió mordiéndose los labios para comprarse valiosos segundos y que no la viera llorar.

Katarina entonces se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, vio a Luxanna alejarse cada vez más y tuvo que apretar los puños para no correr tras ella. Le dolía demasiado ver cómo iba desapareciendo de vista, como cada pasito que ponía centímetros entre ellas se sentía como un abismo imposible de cruzar. Pero había una esperanza, un puente que Luxanna había dejado para ella y que a pesar de estar enojada deseaba cruzar. Por ello, la asesina regresó a su castigo, pintó de nuevo el muro con mucho menos ánimo que antes y al terminar solo regresó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y encendió la televisión.

Afuera el sol apenas se ponía.

Lux también regresó a su habitación y le escribió a Taliyah. Una vez la chica llegó, la maga le contó toda la historia con los detalles suficientes para que pudiera entender cómo había terminado siendo víctima de su propia invención. Y, tal como lo prometió, la shurimana la escuchó atenta. Taliyah la interrumpió únicamente para preguntar lo necesario y no la juzgó una sola vez, solo le prestó un hombro para que llorara su más reciente pena.

Al final, Lux también se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente la Academia Durandal estaba igual de animada que de costumbre. Con todos sus alumnos arremolinándose en la cafetería principal para agarrar algo de desayunar antes de empezar clases. Por lo general, a esa hora los alumnos están demasiado ocupados para fijarse en quien entra o sale, cuál de los alumnos populares está haciendo que o cual de las apariciones se dignó a honrarlos con su presencia, pero esa mañana cuando Katarina cruzó las puertas dobles del lugar todos se giraron para verla. Sin embargo, ella pasó de todos e hizo un escaneo rápido buscando a Luxanna. Al no verla, la asesina puso mala cara y pensó dar media vuelta para irse, no obstante, se aguantó y buscó una mesa.

Un par de minutos después, cuando los demás estudiantes ya estaban dispersándose para seguir con su día, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez era Luxanna Crownward quién entraba para ir directamente hacía Katarina quien la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. Pero no se comparaba con lo que sintió cuando Lux le apartó los brazos del pecho y, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, se sentó muy cómoda en sus piernas. Acto seguido, la joven demaciana le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y fue acercándose poco a poco, para que si Katarina lo quería pudiera rechazarla, hasta que la besó. Un beso lento y con la boca lo suficiente abierta para que nadie pudiera dudar de sus ojos. Katarina reaccionó e intensificó un poco el gesto tomando las caderas de Lux entre sus palmas abiertas. Los demás no podían hacer nada más que mirar como a las dos parecía no importarles ser el centro de atención. Y cuando por fin se separaron, Lux le dedicó una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Están grabando – comentó Katarina.

Lux solo levantó los hombros para indicar que ya no le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás porque aquello que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento, aunque suene cursi, era mantener su felicidad justo allí entre sus manos.

Y así empezó un nuevo día en la prestigiosa Academia Durandal. Un lugar dónde esta historia ha terminado, pero una nueva siempre estará a punto de comenzar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Alguien una vez me dijo que leía fics porque al final, de alguna forma las cosas se arreglaban y que eso valía la pena la estrujada de corazón que le cobraban algunos. **

**Lux no estaba pensada para ser un personaje empático en este fic. Y creo que se logró, porque de las personas que me han dejado saber su opinión no les ha gustado. Así que misión cumplida bebes.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, son ellos y las amistades que a veces se construyen la recompensa por todo nuestro tabajo.**


	18. Ñapa

**Un tiempo casi indeterminado después…**

-¡Vamos Kata, tu puedes! ¡Gánale de una vez!.

El club de fans de Jayce no pareció tomarse con agrado las ruidosas porras que Luxanna gritaba en favor de su novia y procedieron a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Ok, wow. Eres, oficialmente, su enemigo número 2. Felicidades, Lux.

-No se le puede agradar a todos –fue la respuesta de la joven maga que seguió gritando y coreando, a todo pulmón el nombre de su amorcito.

Taliyah sonrió. Definitivamente le gustaba más la verdadera Lux.

Entre tanto, en la arena Jayce y Katarina se disputaban el último punto para su club. Bueno, no que los clubs dejarían de existir, pero ellos estaban a punto de graduarse y era el último evento oficial en el cual participaban como presidentes. Curioso resultaba que era el primer evento al que los chicos de nuevo ingreso eran invitados: la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de tercero.

En fin, tanto Katarina como Jayce habían hecho un fantástico despliegue de habilidad, con sus mejores y más vistosos movimientos, no solo para impresionar a los nuevos y sus compañeros, sino también porque los dos eran como pavos reales muy dispuestos a mostrar sus bellas plumas. Pero llevaban ya más de quince minutos luchando y sus reservas de energía ya estaban drenadas.

-Como caballero – dijo Jayce procurando no sonar muy agitado –. Te doy una última oportunidad de retirarte…

Katarina rio, fuerte y claro. Pero no respondió con palabras, sino que lanzó una de sus dagas y apareció justo a su lado abanicando a milímetros de su cabeza. El inventor logro esquivar, aunque no lo suficiente rápido salvar algunos de sus cabellos.

-Cierra la boca.

Uan vez más, ambos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes dónde Jayce bloqueaba las dagas de Katarina con el campo magnético de su martillo, o con el arma misma, en tanto la asesina aparecía y desaparecía de daga en daga buscando penetrar la férrea defensa del chico para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Entre tanto, la multitud enloquecía y gritaba, en especial los de segundo año. No obstante, la mayoría de primero se había dejado arrastrar por las masas y coreaba el nombre de Jayce.

-¡Katarina, estas muy lenta! – gritó Lux formando un pequeño megáfono con sus manos.

Y, a pesar del ruido a su alrededor, la maga pudo ver como durante un segundo la asesina le dedicó una miradita. Luego, empezó a transportarse con mayor velocidad hasta que Jayce cometió un error y cayó al suelo con una daga limpiamente clavada en el dispositivo que traía en el pecho.

La alarma final retumbó en una arena completamente silenciosa ante el resultado. Y, acto seguido, todos vieron como una alumna pelirroja saltaba el separador y se dejaba caer cuatro metros hasta la arena, pisando unas esferas de energía que se materializaban justo a tiempo. Una vez llegó al suelo, fue corriendo hasta la ganadora del combate y saltaba para colgarse de su cuello.

-¡Ganaste!

-Era obvio.

Respondió Katarina mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla.

-Agh.

-¡Oh Jayce, lo hiciste fantástico!.

-Gracias, Lux – respondió mientras se levantaba -. Pero no lo suficiente. Felicidades, Katarina. El club de asesinos gana este año.

Los dos contrincantes se miraron un momento y Jayce le tendió la mano a Katarina que la tomó con un firme apretón. Luego, el inventor y expresidente del club Limunari giro hacía las graderías y con una amplia sonrisa empezó a saludar. Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que los estudiantes rompieran en silencio y empezaran a gritar su nombre como si hubiere sido el vencedor.

Las puertas de la arena se abrieron y la directora Yuumi hizo su aparición. Flotó hasta el centro de la Arena y se colocó los lentes con la pata derecha, luego miró a todos los chiquillos que tendría a su cargo un año más y empezó su discurso de despe-bienvenida.

Entre tanto, Jayce, Katarina y Lux se retiraron. Pero en tanto Jayce fue directo a la ducha para poder a tender su marea de fans limpiecito y con aroma a fresco, Katarina y Luxanna se sentaron en una de las bancas a darse besitos.

-Kata… ¿Vas a visitarme no?.

-Ya te dije que si.

-¿Y yo te puedo visitar?

La asesina se despegó de su amorcito y sonrió.

-Más te vale.

**FIN**

_Ezreal concursó para ser líder del club de batalla ese año, pero perdió contra su mejor amigo Ekko. Con la partida de Jayce, Ezreal asumió como el chico lindo, aunque nunca fue tan popular, ni despertó tantas pasiones como él. Ez y Lux volvieron a hacerse amigos y se mantuvieron así hasta que ambos se graduaron con honores dos años después. Regresó a Piltover dónde planeó establecerse, pero la aventura era su verdadero llamado así que al cabo de un par de meses tomó una maleta y se fue en el primer barco a Shurima. Viajó peor todo Shurima desenterrando reliquias perdidas y descubriendo viejos templos e incluso permaneció un tiempo con Taliyah y su tribu. Finalmente partió a Targón dónde el amor al fin llegó a su corazón y por ahora disfruta de sentirse amado. Ah, verdad, al parecer no es fácil conseguir preservativos en Targón así que… felicidades Ezreal._

_Jayce regresó a Piltover luego de una larga semana de inducción a su sucesor en el club. Su presencia en la ciudad no pasó desapercibida en los altos círculos de la academia Hextech y fueron varias las propuestas que llegaron a sus oídos. No obstante, Jayce rechazó a todos y tomó la vacante que dejó Vi como asistente personal del Doctor Heimerdinger. Aunque el joven inventor era un verdadero prodigio, la oportunidad de trabajar bajo el tutelaje de un genio era impasable. Aunque ni todo su intelecto iba a ser suficiente para convencer a su amiga Vi de no proponerle matrimonio a la Sheriff aún._

_Lux fue una digna líder de Club durante los años que estuvo en Durandal y lloró el día de su ceremonia al darse cuenta que sería la última vez que portaría ese uniforme. Decidida a hacer alguna diferencia en su natal Demacia, Luxanna regresó con la ilusión de que su historia pudiera convertirse en un faro para todas las personas que como ella habían estado viviendo asustadas en la oscuridad. Con ayuda de su priman y KDA como imagen oficial de la campaña, Lux creó una fundación cuyo objetivo era dar asilo a aquellos jóvenes que se vieran sin hogar, además de apoyo psicológico. El proyecto se replicó rápidamente por toda Runaterra. Aunque la alta sociedad demaciana parecía despreciar su trabajo, cada cierto tiempo llegaban altas y anónimas sumas de dinero. De repente, Lux se había transformado en un ícono cultural y político en el reino, tanto así que hasta encontró un némesis en un tipejo llamado Sylas que insistía en sabotear sus avances haciendo quedar mal a toda la comunidad. _

_Katarina pasó el primer año luego de graduarse viajando un poco por el mundo. Estuvo en Jonia, Aguasturbias, Ixtal, Shurima, la zona norte de Icathia y las faldas de Targón. Pero evitó a toda costa pisar la provincia noxiana en Shurima del puro miedo que pudiera encontrarse accidentalmente con su madre. No vio mucho a su novia ese año y cuando se vieron a duras penas salieron de la cama, pero no cabía duda de lo mucho que se amaban. El siguiente, Katarina encontró ovarios para enfrentar a Soreana y reclamar no solo lo que su padre le había dejado, sino también las responsabilidades que conllevaba. La peor decisión de su vida, según ella, pero meses después cuando por fin entendió que si no podía hacerlo todo debía contratar gente lo suficiente capaz, su situación mejoró mucho. Luego de que Lux se instalara en Demacia, Katarina decidió confiarle su emporio empresarial a Talon y establecerse en la mansión más escandalosamente opulenta que Luxanna le dejó comprar en la gran capital demaciana. Aunque extrañaba Noxus o Durandal city de vez en cuando, Katarina rara vez tenía tiempo de aburrirse, entre las muchas obligaciones que compartía con Lux en su fundación y los constante viajes se mantenía siempre ocupada. Ahora, por ejemplo, estaba tomando el sol mientras leía el más reciente chisme sobre Akali y una bailarina que iba acompañado de fotos bastante comprometedoras._

_Y, entre tanto, en Duandal otro grupo de jovencitos daba los primeros pasos para construir su propia historia._


End file.
